The Violet eyed Stalker
by Nala Moon
Summary: All Mai could do was watch as the knife came closer and closer to her. She couldn't scream or struggle. There was no way to escape!   All Mai wants to do is forget her past but things keep pulling her back. Can the SPR team save her before it's too late?
1. Violet eyes

Disclaimer: - I do NOT own Ghost Hunt

**This is my first Ghost Hunt FanFic so please be nice :]**

**Remember to read and review please xxx**

**

* * *

**

* **MAI'S POV** *

My name is Taniyama Mai or Mai Taniyama as I am known as in England which is where I have been for the past three years. It was difficult to leave, I never wanted to I was forced to and I've never been the same since I've left. I had graduated from school after finishing my A levels two weeks ago and I was now sat in my apartment trying to wonder if I should go back or not. I was allowed to now after all I finished school just as my teacher had wished me to do.

That was the arrangement.

My English teacher back in Japan said I had potential to be very good at my English but that my studies weren't good enough. She had told me that I was accepted to go to a private school in England and that this school was paying the tuition fees. They said I had to go if I wanted to continue my studies in any school. So it was practically blackmail.

Now that my studies were finished I could go back. I was just very nervous, Lin had contacted me saying that my job was still open for me and that it would be waiting when I get there and that was just two days ago. I'm not sure how he does it but he knew I would be coming home.

I smiled as I looked out at the darkening sky, it would be good to go home and to see everyone again. My family, the only people I have left. Of course none of them are blood related. I became an orphan at a young age the reason of how my parents died was always kept from me but lately I had been having some awful dreams about what happened but as soon as I wake up I can't recall all of the dream. Just flashes of blood and bodies.

I sighed and ordered my ticket online before calling Masako and Takigawa-san. I smiled at the thought of what Masako would say. Masako who has now become my best friend and sister is getting married in seven months and has been bugging me to become a bridesmaid. I missed them all and couldn't wait to see them all again.

Calling was easier then I thought, it always brought back memories of them and made me miss them more but now I was going home I was excited my nervousness seemed to have gone. I didn't tell either of them when I was coming home just that I'd be home before the wedding.

I had one week to pack my belongings and head home because on that seventh day I was going back to Japan.

* **TWO DAYS LATER** *

My smile was faltering with each hour closer to leave. I couldn't wait to get out of England, my dreams had been keeping me awake and everywhere I went I felt as though I was being watched. I wasn't sure if it was my intuition that seemed stronger by the day or just my imagination but I was scared.

Today I had felt that stare again and turned around to see a black car slowing down beside me. I remembered feeling terrified for no reason at all and had ran the rest of the way to meet my friends.

I had gotten home and hour ago after seeing the same car again and now I new that I wasn't imagining things.

I tried calling Ayako but Monk answered instead. They had been dating for two years now and I was happy for the both of them but I was too scared to be nice to Monk. I could feel silent tears fall down my cheek when he said that she wasn't there and I bit my lip to stop a cry from escaping.

"Monk do you know when she will be coming back?" I heard the croak in my voice and I'm sure he did because there was a silent pause before he answered me.

"I . . . I'm not sure Mai. What's wrong? You do know you can tell me"

I smiled at his caring and worried voice while walking over to the window to peak behind the curtains.

"Nothing's wrong Monk I just wanted to talk to her." There was another pause and I heard his frustrated sigh.

"Mai I can tell you've been crying now please tell me what is wrong otherwise I will get on the next flight down there." More tears slid down my face and this time I let our a choke.

"Monk . . ." I froze and made a small yelp before jumping away from the window and landing in the corner of my small apartment. Outside my window was the same black car that I had seen this morning and I had seen a man stepping out of the back seat. I hadn't seen his face but I felt a surge of fear running through my body at the sight of him.

"Mai, Mai . . . Mai! Answer me! Whats wrong? " He sounded frantic on the other end of the phone.

I tried to calm myself before answering "Monk . . . I'm not sure if anything is wrong, I just . . . I'm a bit scared I keep having this awful dreams and I keep feeling as though I'm being watched".

I pulled my knees up to my chest and sat there as small as I possibly could. I heard Monk gasp startled on the other side "This could be serious. What happens in your dreams?"

I sighed while wiping the tears from my face "I don't remember them Monk. I mean how can I not remember them I remember every dream I've ever had but . . . I . . . I just can't remember this one and it's not like it's connected with a case because I haven't been on a case in three years"

Monk didn't talk but I could hear him moving around "that is unusual" I only just caught his murmur.

I bit my lip as I waited for him to say something else "Mai when are you coming home? The sooner your home the better I would feel about your safety".

I laughed once without humour "already ahead of you, my flights booked for the end of the week".

I heard him sigh in relief but could sense that he still wasn't pleased "alright that's good I suppose. I'll make sure everyone's waiting in SPR for you"

"yeah . . . yeah that would be good. I've missed everyone so much" I smiled and felt a thrill of excitement at seeing them but stiffened as soon as I heard shuffling and voices outside my door.

"Monk I've got to go . . . I've erm . . . left the rice on, I'll call you later" I hung up before he could reply.

I put a hand over my mouth to stop a scream from escaping as I saw shadows under the door and the door nob turn. I glanced around the room looking for an escape of somewhere to hide but the only place I could find was under the bed.

I ran as quietly as I could and slid under all the while thinking _did I lock the door? Oh my god! Oh my god! The door!_

I could feel myself shaking as the door opened spilling little light into my one roomed apartment. I stayed as still as I could as three pairs of black boots came into view.

"She's got to be here somewhere. No one saw her leave. Look around now!" I felt my blood freeze and my heart stop that voice was so recognisable but I wasn't sure where I had heard it before.

The two back pairs of boots started to circle around the room looking behind my furniture and under it. I knew I would be found there was no way I could escape. I just hoped that whatever they were going to do to me wouldn't be too painful. I closed my eyes tight as one of the men came to the bed and bent down to look underneath coming face to face with me.

A tear escaped as I heard him grunt as he found me. My hands had balled into fists and my nails were biting deeper and deeper into my palms drawing blood.

More footsteps came closer and my eyes snapped open to meet the blackest of eyes I had ever seen. I screamed as he reached under the bed and grabbed my hair dragging me out.

Tears streamed down my face as he through me into the middle of the room right in front of the man who hadn't moved. I lay on the floor slightly pushing myself up with my bleeding hands.

Then someone else grabbed my hair and held me against there stone like body. Everything was blurred with my tears but I could see two men stood in front of me, both had a strange glint in their eyes.

I yelped as the man who had my hair pulled my head back so I was looking at him and I gasped as his mouth came crashing down on mine with as much force that I was amazed I still had my teeth intact. I tried to struggle and pull away but his free hand held me in place by my waist.

I didn't want to scream because then he would have access to my mouth and that was just too much but as his free hand touched my stomach I realised he was reaching up my top and I couldn't hold my scream in any longer. I cried even more as his tongue entered my mouth and roamed around. I could feel his rough hand as though it was on fire stroke my skin until he came in contact with my bra.

He finally let go of my mouth making it possible for me to breath and I screamed as loud as I could. He pushed so that I was on the floor in front of him and motioned for his men to come closer. I tried to get up and run but they held my hands as though I was nothing more then a feather to them. I could feel the pressure on my wrists and was sure that if I survived this then I would end up with broken wrists or bruises.

I struggled as much as I could but they just laughed I felt the one who had kissed me kneel on me with both of his legs clasping me between them and under him. I kept struggling and screamed again but a hand slapped down on my mouth so no sound came out.

I was terrified, I had dreamt about these things happening to other girls but Gene had always pulled me out of their bodies so I didn't feel anything happening. My vision was blurring with my tears and my struggles were weakening,

I heard the man on top of me speak to another one "go get the needle, she's very stubborn" he looked down at me and gave me a terrified grin "I don't want her struggling when I do this". My breathing got rougher and I started struggling again as one of the men left my apartment. My wrist was only free for a second before another hand came down on it keeping it still.

I tried to scream but it only came up muffled behind his hand. He laughed darkly before leaning down to whisper in my ear. "You will always be mine Mai" when he said my name my eyes widened in shock and fear. When he lifted his head slightly I felt a hint of recognition pass through me at his violet coloured eyes met mine with satisfaction.

His head whipped up and away from me as we heard footsteps coming to my door. I prayed for it to be help but was disappointed when I noticed the needle in a masked mans hand. I quickly glanced at the one holding my wrists to the ground and found that he was wearing a mask as well. I could feel my eyebrows knit together in confusion but they quickly shot apart as the masked man hand violet eyes the needle.

I whimpered in fear as he brought the needle to my thigh, I didn't want to struggle in case he slipped and ended up stabbing me with it instead but I knew that I didn't want whatever was in it to enter my body. I shivered as he stroked my thigh with the back of his left hand which was holding the needle in. He pushed up my skirt so that my bare skin was on view. Every place his skin touched mine felt like it was on fire and then I felt a sharp pain as the needle entered my skin and I gasped.

What ever was in that needle felt like ice running through my veins. My breath hitched as he removed his hand from my mouth and threw the needle so that it landed in the corner of the room. I was getting ready to scream when I realised that I couldn't move. I couldn't even blink, my mouth was partly open but nothing would come out. My body had shut down but my mind was still working because I was still seeing everything he was doing. I felt relieved as the pressure on my wrists were loosened and the two masked me walked to the door and stood on either side of it.

I wanted to do so much, I wanted to run, fight, and scream. Anything that would help me at this moment but all I could do was lie there motionless and watch as he pulled a sharp knife out of his jacket pocket.

I was going to die I just knew it, I wanted to close my eyes so I didn't have to watch my death happen but my eye lids wouldn't move.

I felt a tear roll down the side of my face as he started unbuttoning my blouse. _I don't want to see this! I don't want to see this happen! Please oh please! Someone help me._

My thoughts were cut off as he unbuttoned the last one and spread both sides of my blouse so that my bra and my stomach was on full view to them all. I could see the lust in his eyes as he took me in and I just wanted to die there and then.

My breath quickened as he brought the knife closer and closer to the skin just below my bra. He seemed to enjoy watching the emotions in my eyes before he finally pressed the knife into my skin. I wanted to scream from the pain but no sound came out. All I could do was cry and lie there as he continued to move the knife along my skin. My vision started to blur, I was unsure on whether it was from the crying or because I was dying.

All I could think about was the pain, there isn't any words to describe the pain I was going through. All I could do was hope it would be over soon. I moved my eyes so that I was looking at the ceiling instead of at the man leaning over my stomach in concentration.

I could feel myself going as everything started to turn black the last thing I heard was violet eyes whispering to me and those words scared me more then anything else.

"We'll have more fun next time Mai" I heard the deep rasp in his voice that told me he enjoyed causing pain. It excited him and that disgusted me.

All I could do was feel relief as his weight left my thighs and I was surrounded in blackness.

* * *

**This really creeps me out, it happened to me in a dream once so I thought I would use it for a Ghost Hunt fanfic.**

**I hope you like it please R+R**


	2. Hospital confusion

**Disclaimer: - I do NOT own Ghost Hunt**

**A huge thanks to my reviewers :¬) **

_**missyangel87**_

_**xSapphirexRosesxFanx**_

**and especially **_**Evermoon7**_** : ) thank you for pointing out my mistake so I could re-do it, please continue to do so!**

**I'm glad you like my story please keep reading and reviewing! 3 **

**

* * *

**

*** ****MAI POV**** ***

_All I could see was darkness. I was surrounded with it. It was suffocating me. Tears were still rolling down my face but at least I could blink, cry, scream and move now._

_I finally opened my eyes to see more darkness and I let out a cry of pain. A pain of what I had just been through. A pain I still felt. I looked down at my stomach after realising that my shirt was still open and screamed at what I saw. I couldn't stop screaming and crying. I couldn't help but hope this was a dream but I knew it was real. _

_This really did happen to me. _

_I was curled up in the darkness and gasped when I saw light and warm arms wrap around my shoulders bringing me closer to the figure in the light. _

_I tried to pull away until I noticed it was Gene and he looked as terrified and as sad as I had ever seen him and that scared me._

_I threw myself at him but gasped in pain as the wound on my stomach came in contact with him. He grabbed my shoulders and stepped back before looking at my stomach and gasping in shock himself. _

_He looked like he was about to cry and then suddenly he let go of my shoulders and gritted his teeth. He now looked like he could commit murder. _

_I couldn't think straight, I brought my hand to my stomach where I found etched into my skin the words __**'you are mine'**__. I let out another sob before collapsing to my knees. Gene came down with me and held me while I cried. _

_He tried to calm me down "I'm so sorry. I tried to pull you out of your body and into a dream but something seemed to be blocking me." I felt his hand stroking my back and trying to calm me down. It did help to know I wasn't alone this time but the pain was still running through my body._

"_So much pain" I choked between my sobs. "It hurts so much"._

_Gene seemed unsure of what to do and I would feel sorry for him if at the moment I could think of anything else but myself. _

"_Why? Why did they do this? I . . . I thought I recognised him but I . . . I don't know where from" my voice was barely audible between me shaking so much and my crying "I just felt so much fear"._

_I cried louder and I felt as though my tears would never stop._

_I glanced up at Gene and saw a tear slide down his face I reached up and wiped it away while wincing from the pain in my stomach. He grabbed my shoulders again and hugged me as though I was his life line. If he was alive I mean. _

"_I'm so sorry Mai. I couldn't do anything. I tried to do so much. I . . . I'm really sorry!" his voice cracked at the end and I gripped his shirt as though it was my own life line. _

"_It's not your fault Gene, he . . . that man said he would find me again. Oh god! Please tell me I'm already dead Gene . . . I don't think I could go through that again! He said he would do so much more next time" my voice cracked and I practically screamed the last sentence at him._

_I seemed to be getting into the angry stage now._

_He glanced down at the floor then stood up pulling me with him. I winced at the pain and suddenly remembered my shirt was open in front of him. I felt a little blush creeping along my cheeks and struggled to close my buttons with my shaking hands._

_Gene stepped closer to me and gently pulled my hands away. He finished buttoning my shirt and his hands seemed to linger over my wound. He let his hands go limp at his side as he looked back up to my face. _

"_Mai, you must wake up. They're getting worried about you". His voice started to fade and the blackness was once again beginning to surround me. _

_

* * *

_

My eyes fluttered open as a gasp escaped from my lips then quickly shut again at the blinding light. I opened them more slowly this time but still had to squint against the light. I searched the room and realised I was at the hospital. I tried to move my hand to rub my eyes and found I couldn't.

When I looked at my hand I realised some one was holding it.

Luella Davis, Naru's Mother was holding onto my hand, I felt tears in my eyes at her caring so much for me. I gripped her hand tighter and she sleepily lifted her head to look at me.

As soon as she saw I was awake she was out of her seat and hugging me. I could see tears in her eyes and my own started spilling out.

"Oh! Dear, I'm so glad your awake, I didn't think you were ever going to wake up". She kept repeating over and over as though she didn't believe it to be true.

I gave her a quick squeeze back before crying out in pain. She quickly let go and her hands were hovering over stomach "oh I'm sorry did I hurt you, I forgot what happened". I could see her eyes shining with unshed tears and bit my lip while shaking my head.

"I don't understand. What happened?" Luella glanced to the door then back at me.

"Well . . . we had a call from Bou-san, he seemed very concerned when you didn't answer his phone calls. He wanted me, Martin and Madoka to check on you because you were a bit worried last time he spoke to you. So we went to your apartment but you weren't there and there was so much . . . blood" she seemed to choke on the word and I winced as the memory of what happened came crashing back into my mind.

I suddenly found it very hard to breath, I gripped Luella's hand as she began to shout for Martin to get the Doctors. I heard rushing around and voices but couldn't really pay attention to everything.

Memories kept rushing through my mind and I screamed whilst holding my head in my hand, I heard people calling my name and realised that I was crying and once again back in the hospital room with Doctors, nurses, Naru's parents and Madoka watching me with horror and shock on all of their faces.

I felt both of my hands being lightly squeezed and some one stroking my back, all of them trying to calm me down. I suddenly felt sleepy and could feel my eyes being closed, I glanced towards one of the doctors to see that he was injecting me with something. That brought another round of fear and my eyes widened and I cried out before falling to sleep.

* * *

The next time my eyes opened I wasn't confused about what had happened and my hand flew to my stomach making me wince in pain.

I felt a hand gently tug mine away and I looked up to meet the eyes of Martin Davis. He looked tired with deep bags under his eyes and a small smile that I was sure he was forcing. I slightly smiled back and he helped me to sit up.

"Thank you" I licked my lips and cleared my throat after hearing how hoarse my voice sounded. Martin frowned slightly and looked around for something, he hand me a small bottle of water and two small blue tablets. I frowned at them then looked at him questioningly.

He smiled and gently said "they're pain medication, it would seem your wound is healing a little slowly then the usual does. You have to take these every time it starts to hurt you."

I bit my lip and nodded at him before taking them "do they know?"

He was watching me and when I asked that he seemed to look at confusion "do who know what?"

I glanced down at my hand which had unconsciously ended up on my stomach again "about what happened to me?"

I didn't look at him but I felt him move slightly "yes".

I didn't say anything else just nodded. I looked up as the door opened and in came Madoka followed by Luella who was talking to my doctor. When they noticed I was awake they all seemed to brighten up and Madoka practically ran to hug me making me once again wince in pain.

She jumped back "sorry I keep forgetting, I just don't understand why some one would do this".

I wasn't sure whether I was supposed to hear the last bit or not because she said it so softly "neither do I Madoka".

Everyone seemed to stiffen and the air got tense. Luella moved closer to the bed and peered curiously at me "you don't know who did this to you Mai?"

I shook my head in confusion "no why? Should I?"

The air seemed to get tenser and I glanced around in confusion at the people occupying my room. It wasn't long until the doctor stepped forward and smiled cheerfully at me "of course not Miss Taniyama, we just don't know what happened to you".

I glanced at him curiously "oh". I was more shocked that he had spoken Japanese to me instead of English. Madoka seemed to understand she grabbed my hand and smiled at me "we asked specifically for a Doctor who could speak Japanese, we thought maybe it would make you more comfortable".

I smiled back and nodded in understanding "thank you Madoka".

I tensed when the doctor came closer with a needle in his hand and everyone seemed to freeze as they noted the fear in my eyes.

The tense silence was broken by Martin "that explains the needle in the corner of your apartment then, did they inject you with something". I nodded slightly at him but didn't take my eyes of the needle.

The doctor sighed before putting it away "the needle would help you with the pain".

"I know, but . . . I just can't . . . I'm sorry" I wrapped my arms around myself as though it was the only way to stop myself from shaking or running in fear.

The Doctor nodding in understanding and I relaxed slightly "very well, the needle would only make you sleepy anyway which isn't good when you have a plane to catch".

My heart skipped a beat and I glanced at Madoka questioningly.

She smiled at me and nodded "Martin and Luella are coming with us to Japan so we have the use of their private jet".

I glanced at Luella and Martin and once again felt as though I was going to cry "thank you, thank you so much". They nodded at me and for the first time I trully smiled at them. That seemed to ease a lot of the tension out of the room and Martin patted me on the head "you need to let the Doctor check your bandages then you must get dressed. I'm sorry for the rush but I just want to get you back to Japan as soon as possible."

I smiled gratefully at them before they left leaving me with the doctor and Madoka. Just as she was about to leave I grabbed her sleeve "please stay with me".

She opened her mouth then closed it when i glanced at her pleadingly. She sighed but nodded and grabbed my hand "don't worry Mai, you're safe now".

The doctor peeled the bandage off gently and I made sure not to glance down. I was watching Madoka at first but the look she made as she realised what stomach looked at made me want to puke all over her so I decided to watch the Doctors face.

I was glad that he was well trained because he kept his face emotionless as he checked me over. It hurt a lot but he made sure to be quick, cleaning the wound then re-bandaging it and I made sure to bite my lip so I wouldn't cry out.

He handed me a bag "this is supplies you'll need, there are bandages and the cleaning products I've used. There's a numbing cream which should help you a lot and there are plenty of pain medication. I want you to make sure you use these otherwise I'm not sure if it will heal right". I nodded and hugged the back to my chest.

Madoka patted my head and grabbed the bag "I'll make sure she uses it don't worry Doc". He smiled at her then left mumbling something about signing documents.

I glanced at Madoka who was watching my every move and I squirmed nervously all of a sudden feeling self-conscious. She smiled slightly but it didn't last long as my next question seemed to upset her dearly.

"Madoka . . . was . . . is it that bad?" I watched her face and a flash of pain crossed her face before it disapeared.

"I won't lie to you Mai, It wasn't good. I just don't understand why some one could do something like this. We were told the doctor had to do a rape text because of the way they found you but they wouldn't tell us the results because we weren't family." She looked slightly angry and scared at the same time and I frowned at her.

"Madoka you're the only family I have left. You, Mr and Mrs Davis and the rest of SPR are all my family." She seemed to relax but I new she wanted and answer "no they didn't do anything like that" I paused slightly then carried on "he kissed me" I moved my hands to hover over my lips.

"I didn't want him to I couldn't stop him, I tried to hide but it's a small apartment. I was under the bed when the three of them came in" she gasped at that and wrapped me in a hug.

I could feel tears fall down my face and I felt a drop land on my head which told me she was crying aswell "Come on Mai, you don't have to tell me this. The Police will want to know but I have a feeling it's something more then they can handle" I nodded slightly and she carried on "lets get you dressed so we can make our escape" she shuddered "I hate hospitals".

I shuddered with her and nodded my head "so much pain and death" we glanced at eachother and laughed slightly. We had both finished the sentence together.

* * *

The jet was bigger then I expected considering it was the Davis private one. I didn't have many things to bring, only two medium size suitcases full of my clothes. Luella and Madoka frowned at seeing this and they seemed to communicate silently with one another.

"Shopping" they both said at the same time. I was dreading the day they would actually follow through with that promise.

I fell asleep on the flight but regretted it immediately. It seems that without the drugs in those needles the doctors were giving me my nightmares kept repeating themselves over and over.

I was missing my usually dreams of other peoples lives. I didn't want to keep dreaming this.

I was there again on the floor with the violet eyed man standing over me. Touching my skin, making it feel as though I was on fire and not the good way either. I cried and screamed but nothing I could do stopped him.

I awoke with a scream and tried to slow my breathing down. I wiped the tears from my face to try and focus my eyes. I noticed the Davis's looking at me with worry etched into their faces and Madoka was next to me telling me to breath.

I glanced at Madoka's face "I'm sorry" my voice sounded strange, like it didn't even belong to me but to a little girl who was scared out of her mind.

Madoka didn't say anything but after a quick glance at Naru and Gene's parents she hugged me "never say your sorry for something you didn't do" she scolded me gently.

I could only nod as a reply as the tears again seemed to not want to stop. I was sick of crying. I hadn't cried this much since my Parents had died.

This trip was taking too long. I stared out the small window and watched the clouds fly by. I tried not to think of anything, it didn't work of course but every time I went down a thought that would lead to a bad one I would stop and sing.

Music always calmed me, my Mother used to always sing to me after I had a nightmare. Of course now I understood that my nightmares were actually ghosts pasts. I grimaced at the thought of having more but it was a relief that maybe, just maybe I wouldn't have nightmares of that night.

I sang to myself until I saw the one thing that made all my thoughts disapear but one. The jet was going to land and I was going to SPR to see all my friends.

I smiled and looked at Madoka "do they know we're coming today?"

Madoka flashed me a mishchevious grin that confused me "no they don't, so won't this be a surprise".

* * *

**I've realised that my Ghost Hunt chapters are a lot longer then my Tokyo Mew Mew ones. Don't ask why :/ **

**Please R+R :D tell me what you think . . . even if it's just one word I would like all my readers input please : ) **

**3**


	3. Finally home

**Disclaimer: - I do NOT own Ghost Hunt**

**A big Thank you to my readers and reviewers : ) **

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx**

**Cross your Heart for me**

**Evermoon7**

**Smiling Yumemi**

**Shia**

**Without you all writing my stories wouldn't be worth it : ) I'm glad you like it though and I shall continue updating as quickly as possible! **

**

* * *

**

*** MAI POV * **

It was surprisingly a short journey to the SPR office from the airport. I was nervous the whole way, jumping at every little thing. I was sure the Davis's thought of knocking me out until we got there because I think I was starting to make them nervous. I couldn't help it though, I didn't know how everyone was going to react to me just appearing . . . with Naru's parents no less!

Of course Martin and Luella Davis had their own driver in Japan. I should have known that they wouldn't take taxi's anywhere. The car was black with tinted windows, at first I had a little panic attack as it reminded me of the car that belonged to those men. I could only hope that the rest of my life wasn't full of panic attacks and nightmares.

Oh, who was I kidding?

I have nightmares all the time, whether they're my own or some one else's it didn't matter because they would never stop.

I found this thought rather frustrating and was sure that what ever facial expression I was making couldn't be good as everyone kept glancing at me in concern.

I shook my head just as the car pulled up outside the office and I found myself not wanting to get out.

After a couple of minutes of just sitting there and watching the office some one cleared their throat and nudged me to the door. I winced in pain and they said sorry quickly before helping me out of the car.

I was stood in front of the door leading up to the stairs that went to SPR and was finding it rather difficult to breathe all of a sudden. Madoka was stood beside me she smiled shyly "it will be good to see Lin again" she actually blushed "I've kind of missed him".

I smiled at her and urged her forward "well then lets not keep you away from him" I winked at her and she blushed even more before playfully slapping me on the shoulder.

"What about you and the young Mr Davis then?" I couldn't hold back blushing myself and instead decided to use my brown hair as a curtain to hide my face. My hair now reached to the middle of my back, it was a better curtain then it had been when it was shorter.

I bit my lip before replying "I haven't seen him in three years for all I know he could have moved on". I stayed looking at the door sadly "a lot of things can change in three years" I said to myself more then Madoka softly.

We turned around just as Martin pulled a struggling Luella out of the car. I smiled at them and laughed slightly as Luella huffed angrily at him. They stood side by side before Luella pushed Martin slightly back and ran up the stairs to SPR. I laughed as Martin sped after her muttering to himself.

Madoka sighed, shook her head and followed them up the stairs. I gulped before following her, unsure of what was waiting for me up there. Just as I closed the door behind me I noticed a man half hidden in the shadows of the alley over the road. I squinted trying to see more of him but he stepped back and disappeared. I suddenly felt a shiver down my spine and quickly raced up the stairs after Madoka.

Well, as quickly as an injured person can run up the stairs.

* * *

As I reached the door to SPR office I heard lots of laughing and cheerful voices. I closed my eyes took a deep breath and pushed open the door.

The chatter got louder and I smiled watching my 'family' laugh at Naru being harassed by his Mother. Martin was trying to step between them and Luella was telling Naru how he needed a hair cut and more sun.

No one seemed to notice me standing by the door and at the moment I was happy with it. After watching them all I realised how much I had really missed them and I could feel my eyes water up. I looked down at my hand which was in its usual place of late, it was resting over the wound on my stomach.

I heard a gasp and looked up quickly to see that Masako was now stood up staring straight at me with tears in her eyes. I stared back and felt a tear role down my cheek as I smiled at her. That was it then she was pushing past everyone and before I knew it she had wrapped her arms around me.

I suddenly new I was home and it had never felt so good.

I let out a breath I hadn't realised I'd been holding and squeezed her back ignoring my wince of pain.

I heard voices cry out "Mai!" and I was engulfed with more arms around me. I let out a cry of pain and everyone jumped back. I grabbed the desk closest to me so that I wouldn't fall over and closed my eyes until I had my breath back and the pain wasn't so bad.

"Oh god Mai, I'm sorry"

"I didn't realise"

"I forgot, how stupid of me"

I laughed and glanced up at Ayako, Masako and Bou-san who wouldn't stop apologising "it's ok guys, seriously it doesn't hurt that bad".

I received a slight glare from Ayako that told me she didn't believe me, a pat on the head from Monk and a light hug from John who had until now stayed in the background.

"It's so good to have you back Mai" John smiled and let go.

"We've all missed you dearly" Ayako was holding Bou-san's hand and I smiled at them.

"Yeah Naru wouldn't stop sulking" Yasuhara smirked receiving the death glare from Naru.

I received a hug from Lin which surprised everyone including Naru and believe me that took a lot to do. Madoka came into the room from the Kitchen and set down a tray full of cups of teas onto the table. She patted the chair and motioned for me to go and sit on it.

I smiled and pushed myself up from the desk before sitting down with a sigh and a wince. Madoka handed me a cup of tea before rumagin in the bag I realised was the one the doctor had given her for me. I grimaced as she handed me two tablets "take them Mai, anyone can see you're in pain".

I pulled a face but managed to force myself to swallow them without choking too much. Everyone took their seats around the table and when I glanced up from my cup I realised they were all watching me.

I frowned scanning their faces "what are you all staring at?"

Some of them managed to look embarrassed but still didn't look away, I could feel myself blushing and I glanced back down at my hand that was once again on my stomach. I frowned slightly, people were going to think I was pregnant if I kept my hand there all the time.

Some one cleared their throat and I looked up again to notice they were all still watching me. I was starting to feel self-conscious.

"Well Mai . . . erm . . . how are you?" Bou-san seemed to be the one who had cleared his throat and I looked at him confused.

"I'm fine why?"

I watched as Masako shook her head in disbelief, Ayako glared at me once again not believing my words, Bou-san, John and Yasuhara smiled slightly, Martin and Luella exchanged a look I couldn't read, Lin and Naru both raised an eyebrow and Madoka sighed, shook her head then rubbed her eyes as though she was tired.

I glanced at them all and suddenly felt nervous. I knew what was coming and I really didn't want to go there. I glanced down at the hand the lay on legs closing it into a fist and stretching it back out again. The cuts from where my nails had dug into my skin had left scars. I placed my other hand beside it palm up and noticed the same there.

"Mai, sweetie you know that we don't want to push you but the best way of making sure you're safe is to understand what happened and why it happened" Luella tried explaining as easily as she could but I still shook my head.

"No."

I heard some shuffling as they moved nervously in their chairs. I felt the tears that had been pouring from me the past couple of days start again. A tear landed on the palm of my left hand and I closed it into a fist bringing it up to my chest. I was sure I looked a mess, one hand holding my injured stomach and another resting over my heart, my head down and tears falling and I wasn't a hundred percent positive but I was sure I was shaking as well.

"I . . . I can't . . . if I explain what happened it . . . it will just be like living through it again when I was so sure the first time that I wouldn't survive it" my voice broke and I took a big shaky breath of air trying to slow my speeding heart.

I heard some one stand up and then felt arms around my shoulders. I grabbed onto the person shirt and cried my heart out yet again. A hand moved my face up so that I could look at the person holding me and my eyes widened as I came in contact with those big blue eyes that always had me struggling to think straight.

Once again they had done the trick, I relaxed at seeing the concern in his eyes but didn't let go of his shirt.

"It's ok Mai, you're ok now. They can't get you here, not with all of us to protect you" his strangely caring voice had me glancing at the many concerned faces surrounding us. Each of them smiled or nodded and I took a deep breath before nodding slightly.

"Do you really have to know everything?" I whispered so only Naru could hear me.

"Yes, I'm sorry but it would help us a lot and I'll be here beside you. Each step of the way". He pulled me a little closer to him as if to emphasize the fact that he was still there beside me.

I took another deep shaky breath and nodded before explaining everything that had happened that day. When I got to the part about the forced kiss I felt Naru stiffen next to me and I thought I heard a little growl but when I looked up at him he still had on his usual emotionless mask.

My breathing was getting sharper as I explained about them pinning me to the floor, the feel of his hands on my skin, the needle, his violet eyes, what everything felt like, how strong they were, how I tried and failed to get away from them, how I couldn't move as I saw the knife come closer and closer.

My voice broke and the tears were running down my face. I noticed how the women were silently crying with me, whilst the men looked horrified and angry. They had all paled but now that I had started I had to finish it so I explained about my dream aswell or atleast I explained how Gene said he tried but couldn't get me into a dream.

Everyone's face scrunched up into confusion, they hadn't heard of many things that could stop a spirit guide from helping their charge.

"I don't know what I would have done if I'd woken up alone, if Martin, Luella and Madoka weren't there" I glanced up at them and finished of in a whisper "I don't think I would have wanted to stay strong, no. I know I wouldn't have carried on. I'd have broken, I am broken". Tears fell down my face and I closed my eyes as if I could some how block all the pain if I couldn't see.

I heard a sob from Madoka and was once again enveloped into a hug from Masako.

"Never give up Mai" she whispered into my ear.

I nodded slightly but didn't move and stayed staring off into space. Still replaying the memories of when I thought I would die and how finally I had welcomed the thought.

I was never a suicidal person. Even after I lost both of my parents nothing had pushed me into being comfortable with my own death. I had fought many a battle with ghosts over my life and always won so why did I feel like I shouldn't have survived this one.

The room was full of silence.

No one new what to say. They were all in their own thoughts, just as I was.

"Can we see it?"

I glanced up shocked at Naru for breaking into my thoughts and the silence "see what?" my eyebrows knit together in confusion.

I watched as his eyes swept down to my stomach and back to my face again and I sputtered "I . . . I don't know. I haven't even seen it myself." I closed my eyes "I don't want to see it". I glanced at Madoka who looked at me sympathetically letting me know that it was my own choice.

I stood up walked a little away from where everyone was sitting. With my back to them I began to take of my coat, I let it fall to the floor and turned around with my eyes closed. I undid the bottom four buttons of my blouse making sure to stop so they couldn't see my bra and gently pulled the bandage from around my waist off.

I heard a gasp and a cry before it was quickly muffled but my eyes flew open and I saw their expressions. They were horrified I could tell, in the back of my mind a small voice was telling me that they would take the pain themselves if they could but I would never allow any one of my family to be hurt. I took a deep breath before glancing down to notice the red scratched letters etched into my skin. They were still bleeding and I closed my eyes to stop the tears from coming.

I would always have those letters on my skin. Even after they healed they would leave a scar. I wasn't a Doctor but I knew they would. I had a feeling that the violet eyed man had planned this somehow. I shook my head to get rid of the thoughts and began to shakily re-wrap the bandage around my stomach.

I turned my back on everyone and let out a shuddered breath whilst trying to button up again. Hands reached out and stopped mine and I suddenly had a feeling of Déjà vu. I looked up to see a concerned and paler then usual Naru buttoning my shirt for me. I licked my lips and looked back down at his hands which buttoned up the last button before he grabbed my hand.

I looked up at him and saw him give me a gentle smile. It was enough to make my legs go like jelly, I had a hard time making my way back to my seat with him following closely behind.

I jumped when Yasuhara stood up quickly "I'll research, there has to be something on these men". There was a sudden cheer of acknowledgement and I watched as my friends made a plan to find out why this had happened.

I watched them all in silent awe. I was broken and they were planning on fixing me. I smiled "thank you guys".

Everyone looked at me shocked before suddenly they all smiled back and I do mean all of them, even Lin and Naru who had both stayed a little closer to me then they usually would.

Things were looking up. Life would get better. I now had my family to help me get through this and even if I never got through it they would always be struggling with me.

I smiled and watched as the laughter and cheerfulness came back slowly but there was still that hidden seriousness that told me they new just how dangerous life was getting for us all.

I turned to Lin and Naru "why was everyone here anyway, when we first arrived?"

They glanced at eachother before clearing Naru cleared his throat loud enough to get everyone's attention "we have a new case, I was about to tell everyone when my Mother" he glared at the woman "decided to strangle me".

Luella huffed "that wasn't strangling my dear boy that was a Motherly hug". I bit my lip to stop my laugh from escaping, Naru glared at me daring me to laugh out loud and so I did.

This case should hopefully take my mind of my own problems for the moment. I smiled as Luella once again began to 'Motherly hug' her son who tried and failed to escape her clutches.

* * *

**Here's another chapter, I was in bed all day with a cold so I decided to write you up another chapter. If I'm still in bed tomorrow then you will be getting another chapter : ) **

**Please R+R x thank you x **


	4. New Case

**Disclaimer: - I do NOT own Ghost Hunt**

**Thank you to all my reviewers : ) you all make my day when I read your reviews**

_xSapphirexRosesxFanx__– I want to thank you because you always review my chapters :) please carry on doing so. I love to hear what you think of each chapter and all the different ideas that you have._

_Smiling Yumemi__– The cold was kind of a lie. I've recently lost my Grandad and I'm finding this Christmas really hard without him. I know I shouldn't be moping around in bed and I thank you for reviewing my Chapters please carry on. :)_

_lilPinkBlackBunny531__– Thank you for enjoying my story so much :) you made my day when I read your review. I'm glad you like it and I promise that I will try harder to update quicker._

**Sorry it's been longer then I wanted before I added the new chapter it's just that it's snowing where I live and believe me it **_**never**_** snows here! So it's kind of a big deal :) **

**Please R+R and enjoy xxx**

**

* * *

**

*** NARU POV ***

"So what's the case about Naru?" Takigawa asked me once my Father managed to stop my Mother from killing me accidentally _or on purpose it's hard to tell with her_.

I ran a hand through my already messy hair and glanced briefly at the faces waiting for news on the case. "Well, it seems a simple one but we know the simplest of cases can turn into the hardest so be on guard just in case."

Everyone nodded and my gaze lingered on Mai making sure she got the message through my glare.

_God knows she's always the one to get into trouble on cases._

She blinked confused under my gaze and when I lifted one eyebrow at her she glared at me almost making me smirk. _Oh how I missed teasing her and seeing that cute little glare. She's like an angered kitten._

I glanced back down to my file and actually did smirk when I heard her mutter "jerk". I decided it would be best to let her think I didn't hear that and started to explain about the case.

"It's in an old Theatre in a small town, the client said that they are repairing it to re-open but there have been a few unexplainable things happening during construction."

I glanced up to make sure everyone was listening and received pointed looks from them telling me to continue "the clients name is Kato Yoshinori (A/N. yes this is surname 1st in case you're confused) he bought the theatre three years ago and has been trying to rebuild it for the last two years. He says that, and I quote **'there's something there that doesn't wish for the theatre to open'**.

"Mr Kato says that he has been through many workers because the others are always too scared to come back. They have been pushed by unseen forces, they sometimes hear a woman's cry ring through the stage area. The strangest of all is that on some nights people have hear this woman singing or screaming."

I glanced up once again to check they were still with me. My parents were both looking as though they were deep in thought, Lin took a small glance at Madoka to check what she was thinking and every one seemed to be lost in there own thoughts.

Matsuzaki was the first to speak, the shrine maiden glanced at the others before saying "there hasn't been any violent acts apart from the pushing?"

Everyone seemed pleased when Naru shook his head.

"Good" Brown-san chirped up slightly smiling. I let a small smile cross my face before it was hidden behind my mask again. I knew what he was thinking about and with one scan of everyone else's faces they were all thinking the same.

At least if the ghost wasn't violent Mai couldn't get hurt but she had a way of attracting trouble.

I frowned as I noticed Mai not being her usual cheerful self. Everyone was at a loss of what to do, we weren't used to her being like this and I had to say to my self at least that I didn't like it when she wasn't smiling.

"Be ready by ten tomorrow morning" I was about to walk into my office but turned around with a smirk "no one be late". I was hoping it would get Mai angry when she realised I meant her but I was disappointed.

I watched as her head snapped up in realisation and she gasped looking at Madoka "I don't have anywhere to stay". She frowned as if she couldn't believe that she had actually forgotten about that until now.

Masako bit her lip whilst watching Mai "I would ask you to stay with me but I am leaving tonight. If I had known you were coming sooner I wouldn't have agreed to go with but I don't think my Manager will allow me not to go." She looked upset and worried that she couldn't help Mai.

I glanced at Lin who nodded slightly to me then spoke out loud "she can stay with me." I watched as Mai looked at me with wide eyes and nearly lost my emotionless composure when I noticed her cheeks tint with red.

"Are you sure Naru? I don't want to be in the way" she frowned whilst looking at me and I sighed inwardly.

"I wouldn't have said so if I didn't mean it Mai" she glared slightly at me "besides I'm sure Madoka will be staying with Lin in his room" at this both Madoka and Lin blushed slightly making Mai smile slightly which in turn seemed to make every one relax "and my parents can stay in the one spare room while you stay in the other".

She bit her lip with the frown still in place and every one held their breath waiting "ok then if you're sure". Once again the room relaxed a little, I couldn't hold back a little smile, Mai didn't seem to realise that she was the glue to this group.

When she wasn't smiling we worried about her, when she did smile everyone's hearts seemed to melt around her. She didn't realise how every one seemed nearly died on the spot hearing that she was hurt and we weren't there to help her. I remembered when Madoka had phoned Lin to tell him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ **FLASHBACK** /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_It was noisy once again every one was sitting in the SPR sitting area. It was as noisy as it would have been if Mai was here. I couldn't help but sigh and feel sad when I think about her. It's been over three years since we last saw her, she was in tears, she never wanted to go but she had to and I would rather her pass her education then not have one at all. _

_We had all agreed that she must go. Of course none of us really wanted her to go. __Takigawa wasn't his usually overly loud cheerful self. He hardly ever argued with Matsuzaki anymore, whether it was because they had actually finally declared their liking for eachother or bacause of the fact that Mai wasn't there anymore._

_I gripped my hair with both my hands and leaned my head on my desk sighing once again. I know Mai was coming back in a few months for Hara-san's wedding and the thought of seeing him again made his heart flutter and his stomach tingle._

_In the past he wouldn't have known what this meant but after his short talks with his dead twin Gene. He realised what his feelings meant. A little late as she had already left but when she comes back I will make sure to tell her. _

'_I__f she doesn't already have a boyfriend that is' the little voice in the back of my mind never seemed to want to make me happy. I frowned at the thought of Mai in another mans arms and growled before I stood up angrily and paced in front of my office door._

_A ring could be heard through the SPR office silencing every one even my thoughts. All of a sudden I opened my door and walked to mee the rest of the team. They had all frozen like they new something wasn't right and I had to agree I had the strangest feeling of dread. _

_The feeling increased when a very pale looking Lin came in to meet us. He was still on the phone but it seemed as though he was getting paler with whatever the person on the other end of the phone was saying. _

_I could tell everyone was trying to hear the phone call. I stared at Lin until he met my eyes and my eyes widened. Emotions that were usually hidden in his eyes were now on view to all of us. I could see worry, fear and grief making me feel even worse then I did. _

_I blinked a few times when Lin motioned me to sit down while he spoke on the phone "ok Madoka I'm going to put you on loudspeaker you're going to have to tell everyone else" a few seconds of silence and then Lin carried on "yes we're all here. It'll be easier to explain it to them all once."_

_Lin sat next to me on the couch and pressed a button and suddenly Madoka's hysterical voice could be heard on the other end. _

"_Lin no! I don't want to be the one to have to tell them all"_

_Everyone glanced from the phone that was now on the coffee table in middle of us all to Lin. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes "it's too late Madoka you're on loud speaker now"._

_We heard her gasp then sob quietly "oh well erm . . . hello everyone"._

_There was a mumble of hellos but none very enthusiastic._

_There was a minute of silence and I was glaring at the phone willing it to make Madoka speak._

_Suddenly there was some muttering on the other end then my Mother could be heard "hello?" she asked curiously._

_I sighed and glanced at Lin questioningly he noticed but shook his head in dispair. _

_I sighed again whilst running a hand through my hair "hello Mother, would anyone like to explain the reason behind this call"._

_He heard his Mother sigh and then she said sadly and regrettfully "it's Mai"._

_My heart stopped and I stared at the phone in shock. I heard an intake of breath from everyone around me and when I saw Lin cover his face with his hands I couldn't help but think the worst._

_Masako and Yasuhara were the first to speak in shaky voices. _

"_what do you mean?"_

"_Oh no! Luella please tell me she's not . . . " Masako's speech seemed to fail her._

_I couldn't do anything but stare at the phone now willing that no one had spoken and that it was all a joke._

"_Oh Hara-san no she's not" my Mother's voice cracked as though she had been crying. "it's just that there's been some sort of attack on poor Mai . . .erm the Doctors are sure that she will wake up soon but there was so much blood"._

_My Mother was now crying hysterically and I heard my Father trying to calm her down. There was shuffling and my Fathers clear voice could be heard "Now don't worry the Doctor said that the main danger of her stopping breathing again has passed" he didn't seem to realise just how much that made this worse for us all "He also said that it's not very safe for her here. It would seem that he wants her to get some where safe as soon as she wakes up so I'm bringing her home Noll"._

_I frowned at the phone "what happened?". _

_He seemed hesitent at first to reply "well after Bou-san called us to check on Mai we went to her apartment and well she wasn't there but what we did find was horrifying" he stopped to take a breath "there was so much blood Noll I don't know how she survived it, we searched her apartment not finding much but he already packed bags. It would seem like she was going somewhere, presumably Japan" I noticed Bou-san nod at this unconsciously._

"_Did you find anything else in her apartment? Where was Mai if she wasn't there?" I asked with a slightly shaky voice not sure I wanted to know the answers._

"_Well I did actually find something weird in her apartment, well I mean unless Mai has suddenly become a druggy." We all frowned at the phone even Lin this time so it would seem that Madoka hadn't told him that part. _

"_What do u mean Mr Davis?" __Yasuhara asked he sounded unsure himself._

_"Well . . . erm there was a needle. We did pick it up we thought it might have some significanse to what happened"._

_Lin nodded and unconsciously rubbed his chin while he thought "well Martin if you would bring it along with you when you come I can research whatever was used from the needle"._

_"Of course Lin, well anyway about your second question Noll, we're not sure how she got to the hospital"._

_I stared at the phone unsure on if I had heard right._

_There was silence for a few minutes before I finally broke it "what do you mean?"_

_"Well after seeing all that blood we decided to check the local hospitals and well she was in one of them. . . no one is sure how she got there though she just kind of appeared."_

_There was more shuffling on the end of the phone and we suddenly heard my Mother screaming "Martin get the Doctors now!"_

_We all held out breath as my Father apologetically hung up the phone but not before we heard Mai's terrified scream._

_No one seemed to know what to say. We sat there for what felt like hours reviewing over what we had been told on the phone._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ **END FLASHBACK **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I was snapped back to reality by Mai bringing me some tea into my office. I watched as she placed the cup down gently before smiling shyly at me. She blushed when I returned the smile and hurried out of my office. The smile got bigger, I loved how I seemed to affect her so much.

Atleast she was smiling after what she had been through.

I couldn't hold back the anger and discust I felt for the men who hurt my Mai and she would be mine. I will make sure that she is safe from anyone who might harm her.

I frowned at this thought. I had never realised that I might have to protect her from living people aswell as evil spirits. It would seem that she has attracted more trouble. My frown deepened as I thought about the words engraved on her stomach '**you are mine'** it seemed like the man who did this new Mai some how.

Why would they do this? What did it achieve?

I stared at the door Mai had left through and prayed for answers to come.

* * *

**Tell me what you think!**

**:) please Read then Review, thank you xxx**


	5. Stalked, home, dream

__

__

**Disclaimer: - I do NOT own Ghost Hunt**

**A big thanks the people who read and reviewed!**

_Evermoon7__– _Don't worry you will get the answers you seek in later chapters :D thank you for your review please carry on. x

_xSapphirexRosesxFanx_– Don't worry they will get to share a bed soon :P Thank you for your review please carry on. x

_lilPinkBlackBunny531__ – _awww thank you :) I'm glad you like my story and it made me giggle that you had to sneak your brother's computer to use, I feel really happy to know that you went that far to read my chapter. You'll have to wait and see what happens to Mai and Naru but believe me it'll be worth the wait ;) . . . I hope haha. Thank you Kayla :) x

**BTW :) My first name is Emmalouise but my friends call me Lou lou. You may call me that if you wish because I feel you are my friends because you make me happy with your reviews :) hehe! soppy moment! **

**please R+R **

**

* * *

**

* MAI POV *

It was now just me and Madoka sat in the sitting area of SPR. Luella and Martin Davis were talking to Naru in his office and I could hear Lin's soft tapping that told me he was once again on his laptop. Everyone else had left but not before hugging me and telling me that they would see me tomorrow.

Masako had stayed half an hour longer then the rest so she could catch up with me. It was good seeing them all, a little overwhelming but good all the same. She had apologised for not being able to see me for three weeks because of a tour she was doing. I shrugged of her apology and told her to stay thinking of her wedding and forget about me. I could tell she was reluctant to agree and that even once she'd agreed she would still think of me.

I smiled as she left and turned to Madoka "what are they doing in that office?"

Madoka looked at Naru's office before looking at me "I'm not sure, most probably scolding him for not keeping in contact so much". She shrugged it off with a little laugh but I didn't laugh I just watched her. She seemed to become uncomfortable under my gaze as she looked at Lin's office door.

"You're keeping something from me?" I glared at her and she seemed to become nervous.

She glanced around again for a way to escape and jumped up "oh I think I heard Koujo-san calling me". I glared at her back as she escaped through to his office but smiled a little bit that they were so close. It was a sad smile though. All my smiles now seemed forced or half hearted.

I new I had changed and that no one liked it but I couldn't do anything about it. I didn't want to change but whatever that violet eyed man had done to me had made me feel different.

I looked at both closed office doors before standing up with a wince and walking around the sitting area. I couldn't help but think about that night.

The way I couldn't move.

The way his eyes were full of lust as his fingers slid across my skin. I shuddered at remembering the burning sensation my hand instinctively went to my thigh where the needle had pierced.

That's when I froze from where I had been walking.

Needle . . .

Needle . . .

Needle!

What the hell was in that needle!

I frowned and bit my lip before looking out the window I realised I had stopped in front of.

I gasped as I saw the shadow again in the alley way over the road. My eyes narrowed as I looked at him. I was positive it was a he and my instincts had never been wrong.

Then suddenly there was a flash and I stumbled back in shock. What had flashed? It had looked like a camera flash.

That's when my paranoia stepped in and I stumbled back until I tripped over something and fell on the floor with a yelp. I kept staring at the window as I heard hurried footsteps rush to my side.

"Mai!"

I shook my head slightly and looked at Madoka who had an arm around my shoulders.

"I . . . I'm fine, sorry just startled" my voice came out shakier then normal and I notice the look that she sent Lin who knelt down in front of me.

"What did you see Mai-san?" I finally pealed my eyes away from the window to look at him. I blinked a few times at him then looked back at the window and pointed.

"There was someone in the alley way over the road." Lin looked up at Naru who was stood to the side and they both went to the window to look out. Their eyes narrowed so I knew that he was still there.

I frowned and looked up at Naru's parents who both grabbed a hand to help me up "he took a picture". My voice was so quiet but form the way they reacted you would have thought I had shouted. They all froze and stared at me before looking out the window again.

Without saying a word Naru, Lin and Martin were out the door and hurrying down the stairs before I had even realised they had moved.

I watched Madoka as she bit her lip in worry and Luella who was staring at the window, the three of us walked up to the window hesitantly.

We watched as all three guys started running across the road only to shout in frustration when the shadow disappeared. It started running down the alley way and I presumed it got away as they came back ten minutes later, all red faced with anger.

My eyebrows knit together in frustration as I thought.

Was that the violet eyed man or one of his masked people? If so, then they new where I was and that scared me more then anything else.

I chewed the inside of my cheek and tears came to my eyes as I thought of what he might do the second time round. I knew he would find me and follow through with his threat but I had some how thought I had more time.

As a tear slid down my cheek I felt arms pull me slowly towards a chair. I sat down without really realising it and stared at the floor.

All I knew was that he was coming for me. I wouldn't be able to escape but I may be putting everyone else in danger.

I took a deep breath before looking up "how did he find me so soon?"

Everyone else paused in the quiet arguing they had been doing with each other to look at me.

More tears slowly rolled down my cheeks and all of the gazes softened. Naru sighed and ran his hand through his hair. I noticed he seemed to do that a lot lately.

He looked at everyone else "get your things we're going home now, I want to make sure it's safe for the night". Everyone nodded in agreement and hurriedly ran off to do their own things. Naru walked up to me and gently grabbed my hand, he pulled me to his office and made me sit on the coach in the corner of his room.

I sat there and watched as he neatened the work he must have been doing and grabbed his jacket. I blushed as I watched the jacket gently slide over his arms thinking how it would be feel I was stroking his skin. I glanced away and tried to hide my blush as he hurriedly packed a few files into a bag and walked up to me.

When we left the office he had grabbed my hand again. He helped me with my coat and signalled to the others that we were done. Everyone was quiet as they came to meet us.

I suddenly realised how they were all surrounding me so I was in the middle of them all. I felt safe that way and sighed in content as Lin led us all to the black SPR van.

* * *

The ride to Naru and Lin's home seemed to go past quickly. We were soon exiting from the van and I paused to scan my surroundings. No more shadows around here so I slightly relaxed as we entered a large building.

We took the elevator to the third floor and came out into a small square hallway. There was a table on each side, both had a pot full of flowers on them. I scanned the area and smiled at the flowers. Neither Lin nor Naru really seemed the type to like flowers. There was a brown door stood on the wall in the middle of the tables.

Lin went up to the door and opened it with a key. The place was dark as we all entered. There were no lights on until everyone seemed to walk off and turn on a light switch. I entered just before Naru who closed the door with a soft click that still managed to make me jump.

I heard clicks coming from behind me and presumed that Naru was locking the door. They were defiantly taking precautions this time and that made me feel happy and safe.

I new I was stood there in shock as I took in the size of the place. Considering they both seemed to stay at work 24/7 I thought this place must go to waste. It also looked very expensive which shouldn't have surprised me since the Davis family were rich.

I suddenly realised how tired I was let out a huge yawn which I covered with the back of my hand. I felt some one nudge me and I looked sleepily behind to see Naru pushing me into the apartment.

Everyone came back to the living room as we entered and smiled. I smiled back half heartedly before I yawned again. Madoka and Luella smiled gently and Madoka walked up to me.

"Come on love, you can hardly stand. Let's get you to bed" she gently pulled me to a door that led to a hallway and I glanced back to see everyone watching us leave. I noticed Naru was watching us with a worried expression on his face and I blushed before looking back to the floor in front of me.

I was towed to a room that had a small lamp lighting up the room. It was a nice glow instead of the usual brightness of bulbs though and it seemed to make me even sleepier. When I saw the double bed I nearly ran to it and collapsed on it but stopped myself as I noticed Madoka searching through my bag.

"Where are your pyjamas? Oh! Hah hah! Found them" she turned around with a big smile on her face that seemed to turn all motherly when she noticed that I was about to collapse from exhaustion.

Once she had helped me change she tucked me into bed and kissed my forehead, I couldn't help but smile and sigh. My eyes had closed and before I new it, I was asleep.

* * *

____

_When I reopened my eyes I was surrounded by blackness. I groaned and rubbed my eyes feeling like I was about to cry in frustration. Couldn't I ever get a break? _

_I pushed myself up from the floor with a wince. Stupid dreams! I even have to be in pain there as well. _

_A hand on my shoulder made me turn around with a scream only to let out a sigh when I realised it was Gene._

_I through my arms around him and he held me close. I shivered and cried while he stroked my hair and spoke comforting words to me. _

_I was glad he was with me in these dreams "is there something you have to show me?" I glanced up at him in worry. I didn't really want to see anything right now._

_He shook his head and smiled "no. not really. I just wanted to check on you. I know you've been having nightmares and there's nothing I can do about that." He glanced down at the floor with sad eyes. _

_I felt a sudden urge to comfort him "it's ok Gene, those kind of dreams can't hurt me at least not physically." I smiled at him and he relaxed. _

"_I know, I just wish I could do something so you didn't have to relive that night over and over. I . . . I truly am sorry that I couldn't get your spirit out of your body so you didn't have to go through that." I knew he would always feel guilty and it frustrated and saddened me that nothing I said would make him feel any different._

_I sighed and looked up at him searching his eyes "Gene! You have to stop because you feeling guilty is making me feel worse. It wasn't your fault, neither you nor Naru can save me every time I'm in trouble." I scolded him quietly._

_He closed his eyes before taking a deep breath then reopened them with a little smile gracing his lips. I smiled in return glad that he at least felt a little better. Then I sighed "I truly don't have to see anything?"_

_He shook his head and I relaxed even more "thank the gods."_

_I could feel myself getting sleepier and Gene smiled gently at me "go back to sleep, if you don't you'll just feel more tired". I frowned and nodded at him before my eyes drooped shut and I fell into a proper sleep, although sleeping wasn't much better._

_

* * *

_

**Sooooooo ? What did you all think? **

__

**Please Read + review.**


	6. What happened to the Tea cup?

**Disclaimer: - I do NOT own Ghost Hunt**

lilPinkBlackBunny531– I have to say you are like my favourite reviewer :) haha! Thank you Kayla ^_^ x

**Please R+R. It doesn't take long for you all to write a few words saying what you think of my story so far so please at least try to review.**

**

* * *

**

I was dreaming, not the type with Gene in but I was stuck in my own nightmare. I woke with a start and a gasp of fear. I clutched at my heart through my pyjama top. I was covered in sweat and I had tears sliding down my cheeks.

I shook my head trying to get rid of the few images I could remember. It was a start, at least I remembered a few things. Although none of them were good I was relieved that I hadn't dreamt about violet eyes.

I glanced around the dark room searching for something that would tell me the time.

A clock clanged softly to my right and I squinted at it.

5.25am

I sighed and knowing that I wouldn't be able to fall asleep I pushed myself out of the bed.

Not bothering to turn on a light I grabbed clothes from my bag and exited through a door only to stop when I realised that I had walked into a bathroom. I scrunched up my face in confusion then realised that I must have had my own bathroom.

I relaxed even further as the warm water from the shower hit my back and loosened my muscles. Flashes of my dream kept coming to my mind and I closed my eyes with a sigh and lent my head against the shower wall. I was still tired but I didn't want to dream any more.

The shower woke me up a bit and I stepped out carefully wrapping a towel around me. I brushed my teeth before drying myself. When the towel reached my stomach I remembered the bandage that was around my waist and groaned. Madoka had the bag with the clean bandages in.

I dropped the towel on the floor and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked more like a woman then I had three years ago. I had more curves, all in the right places If I may say so myself. My brown hair now fell down to waist. It was now wavy because it was wet. I stared at my eyes the most though. They had changed, not in colour but in the emotions held in them.

Some say that your eyes are the window to your soul, if so then my soul is very sad indeed.

I bit my lip before quickly dressing and set out in search for the bag or Madoka, which ever I could find first.

As I came out of the bathroom I noticed the ticking of the clock and glanced at it before blinking in shock.

It now said 6.10am. Had I really spent so much time in the shower?

Biting my lip whilst deep in thought, I walked out of the bedroom and back down the hallway to the living room.

When I got there I was shocked to see Lin sat reading a book on a chair at a large dining room table.

I hesitantly walked forward and glanced around the room. I was disappointed to see that Madoka wasn't there. I sighed and Lin nearly jumped out of his chair in shock. I held back a giggle as he looked at me with wide eyes.

"Sorry Lin-san, I didn't know anyone was awake" I giggled at him as he straightened himself in the chair.

He smiled back at me "it's ok Mai-san, I couldn't really sleep".

The smile I had on my face slowly fell "no me either" I said softly.

He nodded in understanding and stood up gesturing for me to take a seat next to him. "Sit down and I'll get you a drink of tea. Are you hungry?" I shook my head thinking that if I tried to eat food it would make me sick.

I new it was my mind imagining things but I could still smell the blood from my dream. There was so much blood and the scream of pain was the worst I had ever heard. I didn't know why this dream affected me so much but I new it was the one that had been replaying in my mind night after night.

The one dream that I could never remember.

I sighed again and ran a hand through my wet hair only just realising that I had forgotten to brush it.

Lin came back shortly setting a cup in front of me before taking his seat again. I was still deep in thought about my dreams as I reached for the cup. I looked up when I noticed he was watching me and I smiled "I was actually looking for Madoka".

He cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow and I stuttered nervously while blushing "erm … well she has the bag the doctor gave me with the bandages and the medicine in it".

He nodded his head in understanding "she will be out shortly, she was just taking a shower when I left".

I nodded and looked back down at my cup just as Martin Davis walked into the room. Well I say walked but he more or less stumbled sleepily to seat. A corner of Lin's mouth twitched slightly as though he was going to smile but stopped himself in time. He stood up and went to the kitchen again as I turned to Martin.

"Good morning Mr Davis" I tried to sound cheerful.

He yawned loudly and rubbed his eyes whilst looking at me "oh good morning Mai, please call me Martin" he smiled and accepted a cup of what smelt like coffee from Lin. He gulped it down quickly and I watched in shock. Surely that coffee was hot.

I shook my head slightly in awe as he placed the cup down and smiled more awake now then before. I smiled back shyly.

"Now Mai, what are you doing up so early? You should be getting more rest" I turned in my seat to see Madoka and Luella entering the room both showered and dressed.

I rubbed my right eye slightly tired and mumbled "couldn't sleep" before turning around again and taking a sip of tea.

I was sure some kind of silent communication went between the adults of the room while everyone sat quietly around the table drinking from their own cups and every so often glancing at me.

Suddenly I remembered why I had come out here and looked up at Madoka "oh! Erm . . . do you have the bag the Doctor gave you?" she blinked for a few seconds before she realised what I meant and she quickly stood up and rushed from the room. I watched her leave with confusion written on my face.

She came back seconds later with the bag and smiled at me "I'm sorry you're not in pain are you? Oh, I should have realised you would need this".

She placed the bag on the table with a loud Clunk and set about shuffling through it every so often pulling out something. She pulled out a small jar of tablets and I grimaced at them. She placed them in front of me "take two" she ordered and I sighed before picking up the jar up and taking two out.

I placed them on the table in front of me and stared down at them in disgust. _Ugh! I seriously hate taking tablets._

I quickly took them with the rest of my tea only choking slightly making tears come to my eyes. Grimacing once more when they were gone I looked up to watch Madoka as she pulled out a few rolls of white bandages, something that looked like it held the bandages together and some cream that I presumed kept the wounds clean.

She placed everything out neatly and motioned for me to lift my top so she could take of the old bandage. I did so with only a little blush making sure the t-shirt hid my bra. It seemed to me like the mark had grown bigger but truthfully this would be the first time I would see it clean.

There were the words **'you are mine' **clearly ebbed into my skin. I watched sadly as Madoka cleaned it and started to re-bandage it.

"It's always going to be there. Like a reminder" I didn't know I had spoken the words out loud until Madoka looked up at me sadly.

"I know sweetie and I truly am sorry" she sighed a tied of the bandage before tucking my hair behind my ear and tilting my chin so I was looking up at her "it doesn't really change anything though, you're still you. No matter whether you have this mark or not"

I frowned at her words "but . . . I have changed Madoka"

I pulled down my t-shirt and looked at her as she cleaned up and placed everything back into the bag "I don't feel like me any more, some things wrong with me".

She stopped what she was doing to look at me. Everyone else seemed to have paused in what they were doing to listen as well.

Just as I was about to carry on, Naru walked in fully dressed in his usual black clothes. His black hair looked messier then usual but he still looked good. How infuriating!

I was glad for the interruption. I didn't make eye contact with any one as I tucked my chair under the table and stared down at my cup in thought.

I did feel different.

I didn't know how to explain it though.

I heard talking around me but paid no attention to it. I leaned my elbows on the table and grabbed my head with my hands. I could feel a major headache flaring up.

As the headache got worse I started to shake. I gripped my hair with my hands and hissed in pain.

I heard a something smash and everyone stopped talking, I presumed they were looking at me.

"Mai!"

"Mai . . . Mai"

"Calm down!" I felt a hand grip my shoulder and I stiffened but I felt the headache slowly fade away.

I slowly became aware of my settings and I loosened my hold on my long hair. The hand on my shoulder gripped a bit tighter for a second before it was pulled away and I looked up.

Naru was standing next to me watching me with slightly narrowed concerned eyes. I took a deep breath and looked away. I hadn't noticed before but my breather was faster then normal.

Everyone was watching me in shock and I wondered what the hell I must have done until Naru knelt down next to my chair and grasped my hand. I looked at him in shock as he slowly wiped a tear of my cheek I hadn't realised was there. My left hand instinctively went to my other cheek and I felt that it was wet.

I frowned down at my wet fingers "so many tears, I . . . I never used to cry, not even when my pare . . ." I cut myself off and bit my lip.

Squeezing my eyes shut I shook my head before re-opening them when Martin spoke up "Mai, how long have you been able to do that?"

I looked at him confused "do what?"

They all looked at each other in concern then back at me. I felt Naru squeeze my hand before he stood up and sat in the chair next to me.

I blinked in shock when I noticed my cup was smashed. I pointed at it in confusion "what happened to my cup?"

I cocked my head to the side and stared at it.

"Mai, why were you grasping your head just now?" Madoka asked softly as though she was afraid to make me upset.

I looked at her "well, I felt a sharp pain" when I noticed her eyes narrow in concern I laughed a little "oh don't worry, it was just a little headache." I wiped my eyes with my hands "I feel so tired suddenly" I whispered the last part to myself.

Naru stood up "you can sleep in the car on the way to the case, it takes nine hours to drive there anyway." I nodded and watched as he, Lin and Martin left the living room. They seemed to be in a deep conversation.

I glanced at Madoka then at the cup as I realised something "what happened to the cup Madoka-san".

She sighed heavily and was about to reply when Luella cut her off "Mai you seem to have gotten stronger, when you grabbed your head the cup seemed to levitate then suddenly it shattered." He voice was laced with concern and I felt the blood fall from myself.

I stood up shakily "I need to get ready, we'll be leaving soon." I weakly walked out of the room before either of them could stop me.

* * *

**I'm thinking of renaming this story. . . does anyone have any good names that you think would suit the story? **

**I'll be changing it because i dont think the name suits it really, of course the story is about her past and present but not really about her future. So if you have any ideas please tell me!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	7. bathroom visit

**Disclaimer: - I do NOT own Ghost Hunt**

**I was hoping I would have this chapter up sooner but Christmas has been hectic.**

**I hope you all had a great Christmas.**

**

* * *

**

* **MAI POV** *

_I must have fell asleep that's the only thing I could think of as I reopened my eyes to the darkness around me. I couldn't see anything but I could hear music._

_When I strained my ears I thought it sounded like someone was singing. It was a woman's voice full of sorrow. I couldn't make out the words she was singing but it was hypnotic. _

_I had the sudden urge to get closer to the singer. I glanced around at the darkness trying to find out where the voice was coming from. I could see a little light of to the distance and I squinted to see more. I once again glanced confusedly at my surroundings._

_If this was one of my visions then where was Gene?_

_Everything began to blur around me and I felt like I was falling. The darkness swirled with waves of light around me. Before I could think of anything else, walls and furniture began to slowly appear. I watched as a woman walked into what looked like a bedroom. A little girl's bedroom if the pink walls and all the dolls were to go by._

_The woman had shoulder length black hair with the brightest green eyes I had ever seen. She was beautiful, there was no doubt about that. I stared at her in awe as she walked to the bed. She smiled and I moved closer to see what she was smiling at. I could see a small head beneath the covers and I couldn't help but smile as well. _

_I knew just from looking at the little girl that this woman was her mother. They had the same dark hair, the same small cheek bones and that same soft smile. The girls eyes flew open and she smiled up at her Mother._

"_Mommy" she whispered adoringly._

_The woman smiled down at her and sat on the edge of the bed "Akemi, my darling you should be asleep". Her voice sounded so musical that all I could do was stare at her._

_I hoped she would speak again but she just smiled down at her daughter._

_I felt a tug in the back of my mind before everything went black. When I reopened my eyes again I was facing Gene. I glanced at him confused "where were you?"._

_He frowned at me "you shouldn't be here"._

_I frowned back "what do you mean? Didn't you call me here?" he shook his head and his frown deepened._

"_No, I didn't call you. You shouldn't be at this stage yet" his voice was full of confusion and concern. It made my heart quicken that he was concerned. _

"_What? What stage?" I noticed that my voice gave away how startled I was. _

_He brought a hand to his chin and narrowed his eyes while he thought "well . . . you shouldn't be able to see these dreams unless I am showing you. You were never this powerful before." He frowned again whilst looking at me. "Something's changed". _

_Before I could reply he snapped his head to the side as though he had heard something. He then glanced back at me with softened eyes "you should go. Naru is calling you to wake up. He'll get worried if you keep him waiting." I nodded but just as I closed my eyes to go back he grabbed my hand "tell him about this"._

_When I looked at his confused he spoke again "tell Naru about this . . . the dream and our conversation". I nodded still confused but he smiled and I felt myself slipping back into my usual sleep._

* * *

"Mai" I groaned as my mind tried to wake up. I could hear worried voices calling my name.

"Maybe she's having one of those dreams" I could make out bou-sans worried voice from the others.

"Maybe we should leave her to sleep, she looks pretty pale" Naru's Mother whispered quietly from beside my ear. I stirred and groaned again.

Ayako's voice sounded business like "no she needs food in her. She's lost so much blood with that wound on her stomach she needs enough meals a day to make sure she doesn't drop in unconsciousness." Ah! Ever the doctor. I would have smiled if I wasn't trying to make my eyes open.

I felt some one shaking me slightly, then a hand rubbed my cheek and I leaned into it with a sigh.

I heard Bou-san muffle his laughter "well . . . it's a good thing she's not awake she'd be freaking out by now. You may want to carry on though Naru. You seem to be the only one getting a reaction from her." He muffled his laughter again but then yelped. I heard a loud whack! And new that Ayako had hit him with her purse.

With a frustrated sigh I finally peeled my eyes open only to shut them quickly again at the blinding light. I groaned again as I forced myself to sit up. My body felt so heavy, it made me more tired to move.

I opened my eyes as I felt hands steady me and found myself staring into Naru's deep blue eyes. They were full of concern and I glanced away from him whilst blushing.

Glancing around I realised I was in the front seat of the SPR van and that everyone was watching me. I looked at Lin and frowned "are we there?" he shook his head.

"No Mai-san we just stopped at the half way point. Monk was hungry and Yasuhara was moaning for the toilet." Yasuhara glared slightly at him.

"Well sorry but I couldn't hold it any longer" I laughed slightly at his whining.

I noticed Naru watching me closely and I glared at him "what?"

He shook his head slightly amused "Did you dream of something." The talking and arguing (mainly Ayako and Bou-san) suddenly stopped as everyone held there breath and watched the two of us.

I frowned slightly whilst looking Naru in the eye "yes but I wasn't supposed to be there". Everyone became confused and leaned in closer to listen. I explained my dream and then the conversation that Gene and I had.

"Something has changed, I know it has but I don't know what it is." I glanced up at Naru "all I can think of that something in that needle he used changed me". I missed the glance that Martin and Lin shared before looking back at me.

I then laughed "sorry, I'm depressing everyone. Come on I'm hungry, lets go grab something to eat". Everyone seemed to snap out of their thoughts as I climbed out of the van and stood up. I had to grab the door to stop myself from falling.

Naru grabbed my arm "are you alright?" I glanced at him in shock.

"Yeah" he nodded and I added under my breath "I think".

* * *

The place we had stopped at was a small diner. It was partially empty, there were a few truckers who had stopped for their lunch and a bunch of men in business suits. I frowned slightly at the black clad men. What business could they have out in the middle of no where?

I watched them from the corner of my eye something just didn't feel right about them. I felt like they were watching us but when I turned around they didn't seem to be looking I frowned again before shaking my head trying to clear it of my confused thoughts.

When everyone had found a table I turned to them "I need to use the bathroom I'll be back". I stood up before they could reply and walked away.

I went to the bar and asked the girl who worked behind it "hi sorry but can you tell me where the bathroom is?"

She smiled back shyly "yes of course. It's just over there" I looked to where she was pointing and swallowed nervously when I noticed she pointed down the hallway closest to the business men.

I composed my face into a smile before turning back to her "thanks. What are all those business men doing here? Doesn't seem like they belong here".

She nodded in agreement before scowling "they just got here before you lot did, they give me the creeps though. It's like they're here for a reason but it's not good". She shook her head before smiling nervously at me "sorry I'm told I always ramble on too much.

I smiled at her "don't worry I'm the same and I agree they give off a horrible vibe." She nodded her head and we both frowned to the business men who all seemed to be in deep conversation before I said goodbye to her and I was off past their table and down the hallway.

I couldn't help shudder as I walked past their table. I made sure not to look at them. Something about them felt sinister, it felt wrong.

* * *

The ladies bathroom was only small. There was no lock on the door but there were locks on the three small cubicles they were stuffed in with two sinks and a long wall length mirror.

Scowling at my reflection I tried to straighten my hair. I felt a sudden wave of dizziness and grabbed the sink to with my eyes closed. I gasped in pain and tears leaked from my eyes as I tried to keep my breathing steady.

I put a hand to my stomach willing it to stop hurting. I wasn't sure how long I waited for the pain to fade but when I looked back in the mirror my eyes were red from crying and my cheeks were wet with tears. I sighed, closed my eyes and splashed water on my face washing away the evidence of my pain.

I dried my face with a paper towel I had blindly grabbed for then opened my eyes. I stifled a scream and whirled around when I realised that one of the men in the black business suit was stood behind me.

I stared at him wide eyed and gasped for air. I felt so terrified of this man yet I didn't know why. I tried to back further away from him as he came closer but the sink was in the way.

The sink hit the small of my back and I glanced down at it before quickly looking back up again when I noticed him move. He was walking slowly closer to me. I gulped and glanced at the door which was behind him.

I glared at him trying to hide my fear and growled out "what do you want?"

I watched as he smirked and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I squinted at him slightly when he chuckled.

I knew that laugh.

I had heard it before.

In my apartment back in England when he had me pinned to the floor.

I gasped in fear as tears trickled down my cheek. I shook my head frantically and searched for an escape. "No. No, you can't be here".

He laughed as he came to a stop in front of me. "Didn't miss me then" his voice sounded seductive but it just made me feel sick.

I needed to get out of here.

I flinched as his hand came up to my cheek. When he stroked my cheek I couldn't stop the cry from escaping my mouth as I had the same sensation that my skin was on fire.

This brought back memories of what had happened on our last encounter. I kept my head to the side so I wasn't looking at him as his hand trailed down my neck and came to a rest above my left breast. I heard him sigh quietly and I glanced at him from the corner of my eye.

He was looking down at my stomach. I could feel my body shaking with fear as he lifted his hand to my chin and tilted my face so I was looking at him. His violet eyes were full of lust and I wanted to scream. He face came closer and closer and I held my breath and more tears threatened to leak from my eyes.

There was a knock on the door and we both glanced at it. He glanced at it angrily and I glanced in relief.

My relief fell short however when another man in a black business suit stepped in "sorry boss but her friends are about to come looking for her." The violet eyed man in front of me nodded once before looking back at me.

"Till next time then Mai, hopefully there won't be any more interruptions." He smirked as he walked to the door.

Before he left I whispered "there won't be a next time".

His smirk seemed to get bigger as he looked back at me his eyes full of amusement "oh but there will. There will be plenty of next times. Have you felt different since we last met? Stronger maybe? If you haven't already you will do soon. Oh and I wouldn't tell your friends about this little meeting if I were you because I know you don't want them to get hurt" his eyes hardened "and believe me they will get hurt." With that said he walked out closing the door behind him.

* * *

I stood there shaking as I finally let my tears and cries I had been holding in escape. I stumbled quickly to one of the toilets and threw up. I heard some one else come in but I new who it was. I wasn't sure how I new, maybe it was the instincts everyone kept telling me I had.

"oh my! Mai are you alright?" a concerned Motherly voice behind me asked. I closed my eyes and wiped my both with the back of my hand before turning around.

I stared at Luella Davis for a few seconds before breaking down and falling to my knees. She gasped and ran up to me "Oh dear! What happened?" she tried to calm me down but when she realised she was failing she got up to go and get some one else. I screamed and grabbed a on to her wrist.

"No!" I said to her "please don't leave me alone!" She glanced back at me alarmed but nodded her head. She kneeled back down, placed an arm on my shoulder whilst searching through her pockets with the other. I could barely see through my tears by now but I new she was on the phone talking to Martin or Naru.

When she had hung up she glanced at me worriedly before placing her hands around me and rocking me back and forth. I could feel myself growing tired and by the time the frantic footsteps of my family arrived I was asleep.

* * *

**Oh dear :( poor Mai . . . **

**Please tell me what you think**

**Did you enjoy your Christmases? **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter :) **

**xxx PLEASE R+R xxx**


	8. Dreams of the past

**Disclaimer: - I do NOT own Ghost Hunt**

**Big Thank you to :-**

_**CodeHalo**_** & **_**Kate Linton**_** for the name ideas :) I like them very much. **

**And to everyone who reviewed! **

**I changed the name I hope it doesn't confuse people . . . I'm sorry if it does but I felt it needed to be done.**

**

* * *

**

* **NARU POV ***

Everyone was worried about Mai. I was worried, even Lin was showing he was worried about Mai. She hadn't woken up yet and we were now at the hotel closest to the Theatre.

I turned to Lin as he pulled up "get us some rooms, I want two in each. Mai will stay with me until she wakes up." Lin nodded got out of the car and walked off, Madoka ran to catch up with him. I smiled as I watched her loop her arm through his. My parents walked behind them slowly.

Looks like some ones relationship was getting somewhere. I glanced down at the sleeping girl with her head on my lap and sighed.

I didn't know how to help her. I frowned at myself and just stared at her whilst she slept. I wouldn't say it was a peaceful sleep she was getting. I could see her eyes moving behind the eye lids and I heard the whimper that escaped her lips. I tightened my hold on her hoping it would comfort her.

_You better be looking after her Gene _I thought to myself as I watched her restless sleep. I hoped at least that it would be a dream with Gene in it because then she would have someone to comfort her.

'_**I am looking after her when I can Noll, there's just some dreams I can not pop into'**_I frowned slightly as I heard my brothers voice in my head.

'_**What do you mean?'**_I frowned out of the windshield trying to understand Gene's words _**'you mean you can't get into her dreams? So what she is having now is a dream.'**_

I could practically hear Gene chuckle _**'of course Idiot Scientist! But I wouldn't call what she's having a dream. It's more like a nightmare.'**_ He whispered the last bit in my head sadly.

I glanced down at Mai as she snuggled unconsciously closer to me. _**'So there's nothing we can do?'**_ I could hear the sadness in my own voice and wondered when I became so emotional.

I heard Gene sigh and I felt the connection fading _**'just be there for her Noll, I'll be there when she has her visions but no one can be there for her when she dreams her own dreams'**_ with that the connection cut off and I was left alone to think my own thoughts.

When I glanced out the window again I saw Bou-sans car pull up and everyone file out. Ayako came to the van while everyone else went to meet Lin, Madoka and my parents as they were coming out of the hotel.

I watched as Ayako checked over Mai making sure that she was ok. I watched as she frowned when she was taking her pulse.

She glanced at me "It's a bit fast, her pulse I mean" we both glanced back down at the sleeping girl and I frowned.

"What are you dreaming Mai?" I whispered to small sleeping girl. Along with her head on my lap one hand was resting on it lightly and the other was holding her stomach. I looked at Ayako "is she in pain?"

Ayako sighed but didn't take her eyes of the sleeping girl "we won't know until she wakes up, we're just going to have to wait". I nodded at her and she left closing the door with a soft bang.

The sleeping girl stirred slightly as I held my breath wondering if she would wake up but when she didn't I let it back out again.

My Father opened my door and pulled Mai into his arms, making sure that he wasn't hurting her in any way. He then looked at me as I stepped out of the van and stretched my legs.

"Noll, we got five rooms. Two people in each." I nodded at him as we began to walk to the hotel with Mai in his arms. I didn't feel comfortable with Mai in some one else's arms but he was my Father so I just walked beside them. Every so often glancing at her sleeping form.

My Father paused slightly at the door to the hotel while a man in uniform held it open for us "erm . . . we thought we would put Mai in your room" he glanced at me from the corner of his eyes and I nodded slightly shocked.

With everyone walking behind us we entered the Hotel and left to our separate rooms. My parents room was down the hall from mine so my Father carried Mai into the room before gently placing her on the bed nodding to me and left. My Mother looked worriedly at Mai before hugging me and kissing me cheek "goodnight Oliver".

I nodded in response sat on the bed next to Mai. It could be a long wait.

* * *

*** MAI POV ***

_The dreaming was horrible. It wasn't like my dreams with Gene in them. They were useless dreams. Nothing good would come out of them. _

_It all felt so real to me though. I was in a dark room sat on a hard bed. As I glanced around the room trying to make out things a light came on beside me. When I glanced around I noticed a candle with its flame flickering and I glanced at the rest of the room. _

_It looked like a prison. There was no window, the small bed I sat on had one rough blanket, there was a small stool in the left corner and some dirty fabric in the other. I glanced around the room again confused. Something was missing . . . _

_I stood up, walked to the middle of the room and slowly turned scanning the area. That's when it hit me. There was no door. No way out. I began to panic. I ran to a wall and began to slam my fists against it. _

_Nothing happened. _

_I bit my lip and glanced at the other walls with fists still leaning against the one in front of me. I felt the wall move slightly and I jumped back. _

_The bricks were moving one by one so that a doorway began to appear. I watched with wide eyes as two men stepping through in black clothes. The came closer to me and I stepped back but they just kept coming. _

_I screamed when the grabbed my arms and began to drag me out of the room. I didn't know why but I screamed and fought against them. With tears leaking down my cheeks I was dragged out of the room._

_I couldn't make my own movements. It was like I was possessed or in one of my visions where I am the person but something about this felt different. _

_For one, Gene wasn't with me._

_Second, it felt like I had lived this before. _

_I frowned at the thought but never stopped fighting to get away from these people. We passed a mirror and I looked into it. _

_I gasped. What I saw in that mirror was etched into my mind. I shook my head as flashes of images came to mind. It was more like flashes of memories. _

_The girl in the mirror had my face but her hair was long and pure white. She looked about ten._

_She looked like me. That was the only thought that popped into my head as the men continued to drag me somewhere. _

_Who is she? Why do I feel like I know her?_

_I knew the answer but I didn't want to face it. _

_I was dragged into a room and strapped to a table. Not once did I stop fighting though. I glared at one of the men as he strapped down my left hand. _

_I could feel wind around us. It whipped my hair around my face as I glared with pure hatred at the men strapping me down. Suddenly a gust of wind flew at one of the men knocking them away. The other backed away slightly looking down at me in fear. _

_I glared back then my head snapped to the other side when I felt a sharp pain in my arm. I glanced at the needle sticking out of my arm as silvery liquid was entering my body. I stared at it for a few seconds with wide eyes then looked up at the man who had done it. _

_He had messy black hair that covered his face because his head was down. _

_I opened my mouth to speak. "what have you done?" I gasped as the voice sounded exactly like mine._

_Suddenly I was outside the body and watching from the corner of the room. I watched as the man lifted his head to look down at the white haired girl on the table. Her eyes opened wide as she saw his face and she cried out struggling with the straps holding her down. _

_I watched in fear for the little girl. _

_She screamed and arched her back on the table. I watched astonished as her hair started changing colour. I hesitantly walked closer to the table, I stared down at the girl as her hair began to turn brown. I frowned slightly and a hand instinctively went to touch my own hair. I looked down at it in my hand and glanced back up._

_Yes. It was the same brown. My breathing became faster and faster as the girl screamed again in pain. Her eyes flashed white before becoming a cinnamon brown. _

_I cried out as I looked down at the girl and saw a younger version of me. _

_No!_

_No!_

_No!_

_I don't understand._

_I stumbled backwards until I hit the wall and then I slid down it to the floor where I cried and wrapped my arms around myself. _

_**I wanted to wake up**__. _

_I watched the girl slump back on the table exhausted. We were both crying, clear crystal tears escaped the corner of her eye and fell to the floor. I just stared at her as the figure above her lifted his head to look at various people around the room .They were all men and they were all wearing black. _

_**I needed to wake up.**_

_I shook my head and strained to hear what he was saying. "That should do it, her powers should be sealed away now. Until we give her this of course." He held up a needle with a blue silvery liquid in it._

_I could feel my eyes growing heavy._

_**I had to wake up.**_

_The man finally turned in my direction and I saw his eyes. The one thing that terrified me, it was all true._

_That girl on the table was me. I glanced at her, she had fallen into unconsciousness now. I glanced back at the man. He was the same man who was following me. _

_Now I knew why I recognised the violet eyed man when I saw him in my apartment. I had seen him in my passed. I didn't want to believe any of this. I didn't understand it. _

_Why couldn't I remember this before?_

_What can I do now that I know?_

_Why now?_

_What happened in the past that had me ending up here?_

_My eyes finally closed and sleep came to me. _

_

* * *

_

When my eyes fluttered open again everything was dark. I slowly sat up and scanned the room. I didn't know where I was. The room looked fancy, with a large window on one side, a door on the other, a large double bad with silk sheets in the middle of one wall, wardrobes, cupboards and a large sitting are in the corner with a TV.

I was sat on the bed and jumped when felt something move. I glanced to my side and found Naru sleeping on top of the covers with his clothes on.

I felt my cheeks heat up. I had slept in the same bed as Naru.

I shakily stood up and tried to tame my burning cheeks. Luckily Naru wasn't awake otherwise I think he would have made a smart ass remark and smirk. Although I have missed them, I could do without one right now.

I scanned the room for my bag. After finding it on one of the sofas I grabbed my underwear and headed to the shower.

The shower was large enough to fit two people in it. I turned it on before undressing and stepping under the warm water. My mind flashed to images of my dream and I shook my head. I knew that if I didn't want to worry anyone I would have to pretend that the dream never happened.

I would have to pretend that I was alright, that I wasn't in pain, not just from my stomach but from my forgotten memories that seem to want to be remembered now.

I could do that. I could smile and pretend everything was fine. I had done it before after losing my Mum. I bit my lip and squeezed my eyes shut as tears threatened to fall. I felt my heart break slightly when I remember my Mum. Her beautiful smiling face, how she would always tell me that I will be ok. That she would protect me.

I frowned as I thought about that. What was it she was trying to protect me from? My frown deepened and tears spilled as I thought of how she died. I couldn't remember it fully and that made me believe it had something to do with these forgotten memories.

I had told SPR that she had died of an illness but the truth was she died in so much pain. I couldn't help her, I was only ten at the time and all I could think of was the blood. I shook my head again making the memories disappear and wiped my face.

I sighed and composed myself before I stepped out of the shower. I dried myself before putting on my clean underwear and then wrapping the towel around me once again.

I couldn't dress until Madoka had redone my bandage. I could feel the slight throbbing of pain in my stomach and gritted my teeth. I wouldn't be brought down by a bit of pain. I would have to wake Naru up to get Madoka.

I stepped out of the shower a little sad that I had to face the real world so soon. When I glanced at the bed Naru wasn't there. I frowned but walked and sat on the end of the bed.

* * *

I wasn't sure how long I sat there before the door opened again and some one came in. I didn't look up. My wet hair covered my face as I stared at the floor. I was so deep in my own thoughts about the past that I didn't realise when that person walked over to me and kneeled in front of me.

I jumped when a hand came into my view and gently took mine. I brought my head up shocked and found myself looking into Naru's deep blue eyes. He was watching me with a softened eyes and I just stared back. Many emotions were hidden behind his eyes, some I didn't know but one that I could see at the moment was worry. Naru was worried about me. I couldn't blame him though because I was worried about myself.

I opened my mouth to say something then closed it again. I suddenly felt so tired. I felt my eyes close slightly but I snapped them back open. I noticed Naru's mouth twitch in amusement.

He squeezed my hand "just go back to sleep Mai, you can't work when you're like this".

I frowned at him about to protest but I could tell he was right. I sighed and then leaned back on the bed.

I heard him move "we'll be going to the theatre to set up we should be back before you wake back up." I thought over his words with my eyes shut then suddenly realised what he was saying.

My eyes flew open and I sat up quickly "no!" I reached out for him with my hand. He stopped at the door and looked back confused.

I opened my mouth to speak but closed it again. I bit my lip and wondered if I should tell him the truth. My hands gripped each other like vices and I took a deep breath and spoke without looking up from my hands. "Please don't leave me".

I waited as silence filled the room then I heard Naru walking up to the bed and sit down next to me.

"ok" I heard him say and my head shot up to look at him. My eyes widened in shock, he was actually smiling.

I blushed and looked back down quickly "thank you".

I watched out of the corner of my eye as he took out his phone and dialled a number. He told Lin to take everyone to the theatre to set up the equipment then to do a sweep of every thing before they come back.

He hung up the phone and placed it on the bedside table next to him. Then he lay down "might as well get some sleep if we're staying here." My blush deepened but I nodded and lay beside him making sure to leave a gap between us.

* * *

**Please read + review**


	9. The Truth

**Disclaimer: - I do NOT own Ghost Hunt**

**Thank you my lovely reviewers :) what would i do without you all?**

**I probably wouldn't continue writing this :P that's what haha.**

**

* * *

**

*** MAI POV ***

My back was to him so he couldn't see my red face or my worried expression as I wondered if I should tell him the truth or not. He hadn't asked why I didn't want to be left alone which I was curious about.

I frowned whilst thinking about it then turned around to look at Naru. I blushed again as I realised he was closer then I had thought. He was facing me staring into my eyes as I stared back. I gulped and glanced down at hand which lay beside me. I grimaced as I saw the bruise around my wrist. I hadn't noticed it until now, but it defiantly looked like a hand.

I wrapped my right hand around it gently wincing at the pain it brought before frowning again. I brought my hands to my chest and looked back at Naru. He hadn't moved once but he was still watching me with concern.

We were both lay on the bed next to each other. My blush deepened when I realised I was still in my towel. I closed my eyes so I didn't have to look at Naru as I spoke softly "Naru?"

"Yes Mai?" he gently whispered back.

I opened my eyes to search his face for answers "how come you haven't asked yet?"

He looked at me confused "asked what?"

"Why I don't want to be left alone? You didn't ask what happened in the bathroom either." I watched as something flashed across his eyes.

"I presumed you didn't want to talk about it." I nodded slightly and he carried on "you will tell me when you are ready". It sounded more like a command then a statement and I smiled a little.

"Of course Naru" then my smile faltered as I thought of how he would react to what I had to tell him. I knew I had to tell them sooner rather then later but at the moment I couldn't bring myself to do it. I didn't want any of them to get hurt but I knew that they would be mad at me if I never told them and something happened to me. They would blame themselves.

I looked back at him sadly "I'm just worried about your reactions to what you would hear" he frowned and thought about it for a while.

"I would be upset if you didn't tell me what is bothering you" I thought that over and nodded slowly.

"That's what I thought you would say Naru"

I took a deep breath then sat up leaning on my hands. I bit my lip and thought where to start, I thought it might be confusing for him to start with my dream so I started at the beginning. I told him about what happened in my apartment, my dreams and then what happened in the toilet.

I didn't look at Naru as I spoke but I felt his body tense up when I said that I had seen the violet eyed man again. I knew Naru would be angry. Not at me but at himself for not thinking of it sooner.

"So it seems that you do have a stalker." I watched as he stroked his chin in thought "Did he do anything to you Mai?" I shook my head and he looked slightly relieved.

"I was just scared" I looked at my hands where the small cuts my nails had made were now healed so that you could barely see them. "He was so close" I whispered more to myself then him "I was afraid of what he would do because of what he said at my apartment "we'll have more fun next time" he practically said it again as he was leaving" I bit my lip as tears came to my eyes.

I glanced at Naru who was still watching me with concern "I don't want him to touch me, it burns every time he does and now . . . with this dream I had, things have changed" I blinked and stared at the wall behind Naru "I knew him, I thought I recognised his eyes but I don't know what he was doing in my dream just yet . . . or why I looked so different."

I took a deep breath and looked Naru in the eye "I don't any of you hurt" I closed my eyes and shook my head slightly "not because of me, I'm not worth it".

I saw Naru narrow his eyes slightly before he reached out and pulled me into a hug. I froze shocked as he tightened his arms around me. "Mai, you are worth it. To all of us you are our world". His voice was so gentle it shocked me but I had to believe his words. He had never lied to me before.

I frowned and looked up at his face as he held me close to his chest. "I don't understand why you care so much".

He looked slightly shocked but then he smiled and I gasped and looked at him confused "I already thought I had lost you twice Mai" he leaned closer to me and I felt my heart stop "I don't want that to ever happen again". My eyes were wide as his lips came down softly on mine.

I was frozen under his kiss but the heat from his lips soon had me kissing him back. When we finally pulled apart to breath I blushed and noticed a small blush along Naru's cheeks. He stared into my eyes with his own gentle ones and then whispered in my ear "I love you Mai, don't ever leave me".

Again with the commanding, I laughed lightly to myself before pulling him into another kiss and wrapping my arms around his neck.

I pulled away and rested my forehead on his "I love you too . . . Oliver".

I watched as he smiled at me and I smiled back. He lay back down again and pulled me close so I was lying next to him. "Sleep Mai, you will feel better when you sleep." I nodded and was already sleeping when he kissed my forehead and tightened his arms around me.

* * *

_This dream again. _

_I watched as the same woman from my first dream walked down a rocky path with a large black umbrella covering her. _

_I glanced around trying to figure out where we were, this place felt familiar. I frowned and scanned a large crowd of people dressed in black. I found the woman under the same large umbrella but this time a man was holding it up. _

_He was a large man, not large as in round but muscled and tall. I walked around the people so that I was on the other side of a grave. The coffin had not yet been put to earth, my breath quickened slightly as I looked at the coffin. It was small, too small for an adult._

_I glanced up at the woman, her black hair was cut shorter then before and her green eyes were full of grief and sadness. She was crying so loudly that everyone around her kept glancing at her with pity. _

_I glanced around quickly then looked back at the coffin "no" I whispered I shook my head as I stepped closer to the grave stone. Then tears started to fall from my eyes. That beautiful little girl that looked so much like her Mother was dead. Little Akemi._

_I shook my head and stepped closer to the coffin. There were white roses covering the coffin and a large green flower that I wasn't sure of what it was. It was an emerald green and I was sure the Mother had bought it for her daughter. I felt my own grief mix with everyone's around me. _

_It was getting too much. _

_It was getting hard to breath with so much grief. _

_Images of my parent's funerals flashed before my eyes. I squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head. I heard someone start to talk and glanced at a priest reading from a bible. I watched Akemi's Mother as she held on to the man next to her for dear life._

_There was something about him that I didn't like. I was unsure of what it was because even though he was a large man, his eyes were full of sorrow as well. He looked kind enough as he held on tight to the woman next to him. _

"_Yuna would you like to say a few words?" I watched as the green eyed woman lifted her head before nodding and walking over to the coffin with shaking legs._

"_My little Akemi, My bright and beautiful child, I will never understand why you were taken before your life even began but I promise you I will find out the truth of what happened." She continued to speak but I had noticed the man's eyes go narrow at the woman's words. I watched as he gritted his teeth and stepped forward next to Yuna. _

_His words came out as a command "come Yuna"._

_Yuna's grip on her umbrella tightened slightly but she nodded. Still crying she took the man's hand "let's go home __Tsuyoshi"._

_I watched them both walk off but a small flash next to the coffin caught my eye. I watched as the small girl Akemi reached out a hand for her Mother with tears falling down her eyes._

"_Don't do it Mommy, please don't trust that man" I watched as the ghost of the young girl collapsed with more tears and I couldn't help but cry as well._

_I could lots of people crying around me and I once again realised how much grief there was._

_It was suffocating. _

_I gasped for air and fall to my knees as the coffin was put to earth. I was still crying but this time from the pain. My lungs were burning I felt as though I couldn't get any air. _

_The little girl turned to look at me then eyes full of grief._

"_Akemi" I choked out._

_She nodded and pointed to the area where her Mother and that man had left. "She should never have trusted that man"._

_I could see black spots in front of my eyes now and new that if I didn't get anymore air I would suffocate. _

_Akemi reached out for me but just before she touched me . . . _

_

* * *

_

I woke up from someone shaking me and calling my name. As I finally opened my eyes I say bolt upright and gasped for air.

Tears covered my face as my gasping slowed down.

Hands were all over me checking if I was hurt. I pushed the hands away "I'm fine!"

I stood up shakily passing all the people watching me with concern. I rubbed my eyes and stood with my back to them all, my hand instinctively rested on my stomach. "So much grief, I just couldn't breathe. It was suffocating".

I turned back around and faced my family "sorry I'm fine" I smiled when they all glanced at each other worriedly "I promise". For the first time in ages I smiled honestly.

Everyone seemed to deflate with relief as they all sat down. I couldn't help but smile as I took them all in "Is everything set up then?" I glanced at Naru who nodded.

I nodded as well and took a seat on the end of the bed next to him.

Everyone was watching me and waiting so I told them my dream. There were sad faces all around and a few frowns.

Ayako looked at me "does that mean that this Tsuyoshi killed little Akemi?"

I frowned myself and thought "I'm not sure that was the feeling I was getting, he sure was scary looking but there was kindness in his eyes as well so I was confused" I bit my lip in thought "but he was demanding, there was something about him I just can't name it". I glanced at everyone frustrated with myself "I'm sorry guys, I couldn't be more help, and I don't even know if this is to do with the case".

John smiled at me while Bou-san playfully slapped me on the arm "you're more use to us then you think, you are like the glue that sticks us all together" he grinned at me and I smiled back in thanks.

My smile faded with John's next words "anyway Mai your dreams always mean something". My head shot up to look at him with wide eyes. I bit my lip and my hands turned into fists gripping the bed covers.

I thought back to the dream I had of my past with a frown "Was that really my past then". I whispered it to myself but Naru heard and he reached out to give my hand a quick squeeze before turning his glare on everyone else.

"Madoka and Ayako could you please re-bandage her stomach in the bathroom while the rest of us talk, Mother could you please go with them?" I glanced at him suspiciously.

"Yes of course Oliver, we'll just go get the bag. Be back in a jiffy" she practically skipped out of the room dragging Ayako and Madoka with her. I stayed seated for a few minutes staring after them and then glared at Naru.

"You're going to tell them?" I accused as he just stared at Lin. He seemed to be telling the man something with his eyes so I punched Naru in the arm. Naru turned his glare on me but I just tightened the towel around me. Yes I was still in my towel, I usually would have been embarrassed but I was mad. I gritted my teeth and glared at him.

He sighed and shrugged his shoulders "we can all protect you more if we all know the truth." John, Monk, Martin and Lin were watching us with confused expression. Bou-san stepped toward me as I looked at the floor with a sigh.

"You're hiding something from us?" Bou-san looked sad instead of accusatory which made me feel worse. I just nodded and looked at Naru as he stood watching me with his hidden concern.

"Yes"

"Were you going to tell us?" John spoke up from his chair near the bed. I glanced at him and nodded.

"Yes, I was"

"When?" I opened my mouth to reply but just bit my lip and glared at Naru who had gotten me into this.

"When I was ready" I snapped before storming to the bed and sitting down in a huff.

I missed Naru smirking at me, which was lucky . . . for him anyway.

I crossed my arms in a comforting gesture which I'm sure that everyone noticed. I stared at the floor not wanting to look at the faces around me.

I bit my lip in thought then looked up at Naru who was still watching me "fine. You tell them". He nodded then turned to the guys to begin but Bou-san interrupted him.

He had glanced at the door then at me and Naru "what about the women? Are you going to tell them?" Naru looked thoughtfully at the door for a moment.

"I'm not sure it's best we tell them just yet, they're with all of us anyway so they're safe". As he said that something popped into my mind an image of Masako on her tour with no one she trusts but her manager.

My eyes went wide and I gasped.

Everyone looked at me in worry.

"Mai are you alright?" it was Martin who spoke. I looked up at Naru's Father and opened my mouth.

"Masako"

They all seemed confused at first but then their eyes widened in realisation. I jumped of the bed and went for the phone. I picked it up already dialling masako's number. I glanced back as I reached the Bathroom doors "Naru you can tell them, when Mrs Davies gets back just send them all in here." He nodded as they all watched me go.

I could hear him beginning to talk as the phone rang.

I held my breath in worry.

"Hello"

I sighed in relief and sagged against the shower wall.

* * *

**PLEASE R+R **

**READ & REVIEW **

**READ & REVIEW **

**READ & REVIEW **

**READ & REVIEW **

**READ & REVIEW **

**READ & REVIEW **

**READ & REVIEW **

**READ & REVIEW **

**READ & REVIEW **

**READ & REVIEW **

**READ & REVIEW **

**READ & REVIEW **

**Please :) It would really make me happy to read your reviews.**


	10. Akemi's Death

Disclaimer: - I do NOT own Ghost Hunt

**Thank you reviewers :)**

**

* * *

**

*** MAI POV ***

Things had been different since everyone found out that I had seen violet eyes again. I knew it would be but there wasn't anything I could do about it now.

Ayako, Luella and Madoka had found out because there are just no keeping secrets from them. I was kind of glad it was all out in the open but I was a little afraid of what might happen.

I sighed and stared out of the window of the base. We were at the theatre, we had been here for over six hours and nothing had happened yet. Naru was afraid of letting me out of his sight so I couldn't go anywhere alone. I was nice to be cared for but with everyone watching my every move I felt self-conscious and slightly annoyed.

I knew it wasn't there fault and that they were all just worried about me but what's Violet eyes going to do? Did they think he would just jump out from behind a curtain somewhere?

I rolled my eyes at the thought knowing that they probably did think that.

It was raining which made my mood worse, not in the angry way but in the depressing watching the rain drops hitting the window and getting sleepy type of mood.

It was relaxing though to hear Lin typing at his laptop, to hear Ayako and Bou-san arguing, to hear the soft hum of everyone's conversation and to hear the rain pattering on the windows. Everything suddenly seemed like background music to my ears. My eyes were starting to feel heavy.

I closed them and just as I felt sleep start to overcome me I heard her voice.

"Mai"

Yuna was calling my name.

My head shot up and I scanned the room slightly before I heard her calling my name again. Something happened though when she called me I felt the intense need to follow the voice. I need to get to her.

I was only thinking one thing as I stood up and silently walked out of the door ignoring everyone's cry of shock. It didn't feel like I was in control of my body anymore. I walked deliberately following the Yuna's musical voice.

I was walking down halls and turning corners but not really paying attention to anything. I didn't see my friends as they tried to stop me but every time they came near they would get flung away. I didn't hear their frantic voices calling my name. I walked into the theatre area and made my way up to the stage.

There she was.

She looked so beautiful but there was sadness to her. She smiled in relief when she saw me but frowned at my friends "I do not need all of you!"

She scowled slightly at them but I cut her off before she could say anything. My head had began to clear and I had to shake it slightly to think straight. "Yuna"

I whispered her name but she looked at me and smiled. "Oh good! You know who I am dear child" her voice was musical and I ignored everyone's shocked faces and smiled at her.

"Of course. I have met your daughter Akemi as well"

She glanced at me shocked "you have seen my daughter?"

When I nodded she stepped closer to me with her hands raised "here? In the theatre?"

I shook my head sadly at her "no not here, in my dreams. She spoke to me though" I bit my lip before continuing "Can you tell me who Tsuyoshi is?"" her gaze darkened at his name and her face turned from beautiful to angered.

"That man!" I watched as she stepped away from me and started pacing the stage. She was mumbling to herself about him.

I could see Naru getting agitated from the corner of my eye. He wanted to get me away from the angry ghost. I looked him in the eye and shook my head at him. He frowned but nodded.

Suddenly Naru and everyone were sent flying across the room. I gasped and went to run to them but a laugh cut me off. I heard a gasp from behind me and turned to see Yuna cowering from the ghost of Tsuyoshi.

I stood there frozen as he walked up to Yuna and grabbed her by her hair. I screamed and went to run to her but Yuna looked at me with pleading eyes before disappearing.

I stood frozen in place as I heard groans behind me but didn't dare look. I didn't want to take my eyes of the evil spirit in front of me. He stared straight back at me, his gaze full of such hatred I had never seen before.

He stepped forward and I quickly stepped back. He carried on until I didn't feel anymore floor behind me. I gasped as I fell of the stage and closed my eyes expecting pain.

Instead of feeling pain I felt myself caught in someone's hands. I felt a tug at the back of my mind and new that I would soon be unconscious. I glanced back at the stage to see that Tsuyoshi had gone before I glanced at who had caught me.

To my surprise it wasn't Naru but his Father. I blinked up at him a few times as he said something to someone next to him who I couldn't see then everything went black.

* * *

_I sighed when my eyes re-opened to see Gene looking down at me with a grin on his face. I smiled back at him and accepted his outstretched hand to help me up. When I was stood next to him I hugged him._

_He hugged me back before pulling away and grinning slightly wickedly. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion that went wide with shock at his next words. _

"_So . . ." he took my hand in his and began swinging it back and forth between us "You've already slept with Noll then"._

_I spluttered in shock and stared at him. I knew I was bright red but I was just too shocked to look away from his laughing face. He looked greatly amused with himself. _

_I spluttered some more trying to form a sentence "what . . . how . . . I didn't . . . we never . . ." he laughed and squeezed my hand. _

"_Calm down now my sister in-law to be" I calmed down slightly then spluttered as his words sunk in._

"_Gene!" he laughed and dodged as I went to hit him. _

_I stood glaring at him with a pout and my arms folding over my chest "meanie!"_

_He laughed again and this time I joined in "Sorry Mai but it's not everyday my idiot scientist of a brother proclaims his love" I smiled at his words._

"_I should hope not Gene" he laughed again and my smile widened._

_I gave him a hug "thank you"_

_He glanced at me shocked and confused "for what Mai?"_

_I smiled and looked at the floor "for making me feel happy again, for comforting me when no one else can"._

_He smiled back at me affectionately "isn't that what family is for Mai?"_

_My smile faded at his words and I frowned remembering my dream. He searched my face trying to figure out what he had said wrong._

"_What's wrong Mai?" he sounded so caring that it almost made me cry._

_I debated with myself whether to ask him or not "I've had a dream" he nodded before sitting down on the floor and gesturing me to sit next to him. I blinked and looked around me only just noticing that we were in what looked like a forest. I sat down next to him, he leaned back on the tree and I leaned my head on his shoulder. _

"_You had another vision, without me there?" I could tell he was worried._

"_Well yeah I did but that's not the dream I'm on about"_

_Now he looked seriously confused so I carried on "well it seems to be a dream of my past but I don't know if it's real or not. I was wondering if you would know?" I watched him as he thought over my words._

_He nodded slowly "tell me the dream" I told him everything that had happened in the dream making sure I didn't leave anything out. He looked thoughtful by the end of it and I noticed that he looked kind of shocked. _

_We sat there in silence as he thought it over. I sat staring up into the starry sky until he cleared his throat. I glanced at him and noticed he looked serious "There's a dream you have to see". I nodded confused by the change of topic. _

_He stood up and pulled me with him. I followed him through the trees until we heard sobbing. He stopped short and I nearly ran into his back "Gene wha . . ." he cut me of by putting a finger to my lips. Then he gestured to a space between a group of trees. _

_I glanced at the trees but couldn't see anything then suddenly Tsuyoshi jumped through them looking a little worse for wear with twigs in his messy hair and his clothes ripped from branches he'd hit when running. I watched as he stepped into the clearing area where we stood and sniffed the air. _

_I blinked slightly at what he had done. I sniffed as well but couldn't see anything I was about to ask Gene a question when Tsuyoshi growled "I know you're here you brat!" I could hear muffled crying and my breathing increased. _

_Tsuyoshi moved forward scanning the area around him like a wild animal. With the way he looked at the moment I thought it was a perfect resemblance. Something glinted in the moon light and caught my eye. I gasped at what I saw, in his hand was a large knife and it already had blood dripping down it. _

_I rubbed my eyes hoping to get rid of the image but it was still there. When Tsuyoshi next took a step forward I heard rustling behind the tree to my left and the crying got louder. I bit my lip wanting to tell the person that they were giving there hiding place away but I knew that this had already happened. _

_I watched as he came closer to the tree with his knife outstretched in one hand and his other hand reaching between the leaves for something. I knew he had grabbed onto that something when it screamed and cried louder. There was little trouble though and I suddenly knew who the person was. _

_Tsuyoshi pulled Akemi from the leaves. She was looking more ill then I had ever seen her. Her skin was so pale I was afraid that she might already be dead apart from the fact that she was kicking and scratching her attacker. _

_It was horrible to watch as he shook her so hard I was amazed she was still alive. Silent tears slid down my cheeks as I watched and I felt someone squeeze my hand. I glanced to the side at Gene as he looked at me silently questioning if I could watch more. I nodded my head at him and looked back at the horrifying scene. Truthfully I didn't want to watch this but the truth wouldn't be known if I didn't._

_I screamed as his knife rushed down and pierced Akemi's heart. I watched as her murderer laughed "finally" before throwing the little girls body away from him as though she was only a rag doll. My cries weren't silent anymore. I was sad for poor Akemi but I only felt anger towards Tsuyoshi. _

_I never felt the need to hurt anyone so much but this man needed punishing and I was going to make sure he got it. I made my crying stop and narrowed my eyes at Akemi's murderer. I was sick of people getting away with things especially men. It wasn't like I had suddenly grown a dislike for all men just the ones who do bad things._

_I wanted revenge._

_I suddenly felt like my future was now set. I would make sure that I had revenge on those who deserved it. _

_I smirked slightly I'll be ready the next time I got a little visit from Violet eyes. I glanced at Gene who was watching me worriedly. I smiled at him and told him I was fine and that I was just too tired. _

_He nodded in understanding "time for you to go to sleep then"._

_I nodded and hugged him again before closing my eyes. _

"_oh Mai?" I re-opened them and looked at Gene confused, he carried on "the dream was real". He didn't say anything else but the last thing I saw was his grim look. _

_

* * *

_

For once my sleep wasn't full of nightmares.

* * *

**Please Read & review!**


	11. Jealousy and Orders!

**Disclaimer: - I do not own Ghost Hunt but I wish somebody smart enough to put Mai and Naru together did :D **

**Thank you reviewers! Have a cookie :D freshly made, still warm, they have smarties in them . . . yum yum! **

**

* * *

**

*** NARU POV ***

I wasn't sure what had happened with Mai but it had me worried. That was the only activity we've had in the past three days that we've been at the Theatre. It would seem that the activity only happens when Mai is at the Theatre.

That's just great.

Why is it always Mai?

She hasn't spoken to me since our confessions either and that has me worried.

She's been asleep for over a day now and she hasn't made any signs of waking up, again I'm worried.

It seems that all I ever do is worry lately. It was funny though seeing the hotel staffs faces when we came in a second time with Mai unconscious. I told the others to go back to the Theatre and to check the cameras and temperatures before coming back.

So here we all were waiting for Mai to wake up. It was a tiring job just sitting there and waiting. I had never felt so impatient in my life. I was pretending to read my files but every so often I couldn't help but glance at Mai to check if she was waking up.

I sighed and looked at everyone else. Ayako and Bou-san were arguing quietly whilst John tried to get them to stop, Yasuhara had somehow dragged my Mother and Madoka into a game of cards, Lin was as usual typing on his laptop and my Father was reading a book.

Just as I was about to tell everyone to go get something to eat Mai let out a little moan. Everyone tensed then when Mai started to move we all got up and went closer to the bad.

She was slowly opening her eyes, blinking a few times at the light. She didn't sit up though once she had opened her eyes. We all looked at each other concerned then panicked when Mai started sobbing whilst staring at the ceiling.

I hesitantly stepped closer "Mai". She blinked and turned to me, my heart constricted when I saw the tears in her eyes.

"Naru" she looked back up at the ceiling and continued speaking "he's a monster, we need to get rid of his ghost" She took in a deep breath and I sat next to her pulling her to me.

I didn't care that everyone was there "Mai what are you talking about?" she pushed herself up and sniffled.

"He's a monster"

I glanced confusedly at everyone else but they all appeared as confused as I did. My Father had his thinking face on and my Mother looked worried for Mai.

Mai seemed to stare off into the distance, and then she suddenly glared at nothing we could see. I frowned at her as she mumbled something I couldn't hear but she was closer to my Mother and what ever Mai had said made my Mother glance at her sharply.

"Mai?" Mai looked at my Mother before blinking and frowning.

"Luella?" she blinked again and glanced around at every one "why are you all staring at me?"

Everyone looked at each other before taking steps back to give Mai space. I cleared my throat and Mai looked at me. I smirked as I noticed the slight blush on her cheeks "Mai what was your dream about?"

Her face changed then and it became expressionless. She took a deep breath before talking "it was horrible, we were in the woods somewhere and I could hear crying at first I didn't know who it was but then I realised it was Akemi" she started crying and my Mother rushed forward to hug her, Madoka sat on her other side and they both soothed her so she carried on "Tsuyoshi . . . he came through some trees, he looked livid" I stood up and walked so I was stood in front of her so I could see her face, she looked so sad that I just wished I could take her pain away. "It was horrible, he . . . he was looking for Akemi, she . . . she was hiding from him, she was terrified, she couldn't hold in her crying so he heard her and pulled her out of the bush she was hiding in" she was crying silently all through telling me her dream, she stared at me as she spoke "he stabbed her and threw her away like she was only a doll" she looked at the ceiling again then back at me "he's a monster, I know he did something to Yuna after that but I don't know what".

She didn't say a word after that and I glanced at Lin who nodded to say yes he had typed it all down. I nodded then looked at my Father who nodded slightly back.

"Is anyone hungry?" Yasuhara and Bou-san perked up at the mention of food and reply yes to my Fathers question. "well then I think we should all go and get some food, I think it would be best if Mai and Naru stay here until Mai is more . . . calm". She smiled gratefully at him and once again it relaxes every one to see her smile.

Every one said they would meet us downstairs when Mai was ready. I nodded and Mai smiled slightly at them in acknowledgment.

* * *

It was quiet for a few minutes while Mai sat on the bed and I stood in middle of the room then we both started talking at the same time.

"so . . ."

"well . . ."

We both looked at each other and Mai burst out laughing, I smiled at the musical sound and sat next to her on the bed pulling her towards me.

She looked up at me shocked and I smirked while trailing my fingers along her jaw. I noticed her gulp and blush and leaned in closer. "What were you going to say?"

She looked at me blankly "I . . . I can't remember, you?"

I chuckled at her reaction and whispered "just this" I brushed my lips against hers and her blush deepened "I like it when u blush". She blushed yet another shade of red and pouted.

"Naru if you're . . ." I cut her sentence off by kissing her and she soon started kissing me back.

When we finally pulled apart she leaned her head on my shoulder "feel better now?" She sighed and moved her head so she was looking up at me.

"yep" she gave a cheeky smile and stood up just before falling over "owww".

I sighed shaking my head "idiot, be careful" she pouted whilst looking up at me before glaring.

"You're so mean!" I rolled my eyes and helped her stand up. I scanned her up and down to make sure that she didn't have any injuries and noticed her blush and quickly look away from me.

"Na . . . Naru, don't look at me like that" I smirked and grabbed her hand.

"Come on Mai it wouldn't do anyone any good if you died of hunger now".

She snickered and I glanced down at her beside me raising an eyebrow in question, she grinned up at me as I closed our door "well of course it wouldn't do you any good because you would become cranky without your daily tea intake and there is the fact that you all love me too much". I blinked down at her as she gave my hand a squeeze before running off to the elevator.

"Who's supposed to be the Narcissist here?" I grumbled as I walked to meet her. She was practically jumping up and down in the elevator and I sighed again.

"Naru you sigh too much" I frown at her and she looked back at me innocently.

What an odd thing to say. I don't reply but she doesn't seem to care. She smiles as the elevator stops and we both exit.

I glare at a group of teenage boys ogling at Mai who seems to be oblivious to their attention and just looking around the hotel lobby in awe. I roll my eyes at her excited expression then continue glaring at the teenage boys. They shouldn't stare at teenage girls or at least they shouldn't stare at this particular teenage girl. I look at Mai and realise that she must get a lot of looks from guys because she's beautiful.

Her long brown hair was slightly wavy because she just woke up and her big cinnamon brown eyes are lit with joy, her porcelain skin seemed to glow in the lobby light. She was wearing skinny jeans, black boots and a fitted blue blouse. I wondered if she picked the colour blue because of me and then shook my head to get rid of the ridiculous thoughts from my mind.

I nearly jumped when Mai turned to me and grabbed my hand then smirked when I realised that the group of guys were now glaring at me. Well tough look guys this one is most definitely taken!

Mai smiled at up at me and pulled me along to the hotel restaurant where Ayako and Bou-san were currently arguing over which table to have whilst John was once again trying to settle them down. I exchanged a tired look with Lin as we came closer and Mai ran to Bou-san and Ayako which immediately got them to stop arguing. John sagged in relief and laughed nervously at something Mai said.

* * *

*** MAI POV ***

Having dinner with everyone was fun, it took my mind off all the bad things running through my mind. It was also fun to watch Naru glare at any male person who dared to look at me. I'm sure he didn't know I noticed but I couldn't help giggle every now and then at his face.

John-san left early so that he could call Masako. Cute! Still can't believe that he had proposed to her. Did I forget to say that they were the ones getting married, he left the priesthood just for her. It's really romantic to think about it. The rest of us were in mine and Naru's room whilst John-san had gone to his own for a 'private' conversation.

Bou-san and Yasuhara laughed as soon as he left "what do you think them two will be up to over the phone?" I frowned at them the glared slightly.

"Whatever it is it has nothing to do with either of you two so you're staying here until he's back" Ayako taking charge over them yet again.

I smiled at her then sighed wistfully "it's so romantic" I frowned whilst staring of into the distance "I can't believe I wasn't here for it" I pouted and thought over what I had been doing that day when Masako had called.

I was broke from my thoughts as Yasuhara whispered something to Bou-san and they both fell to the floor laughing. I glanced at Ayako and she shrugged back "what are you two laughing at?"

"Well . . . it's just that I bet it will be yours and Naru's wedding next" Bou-san giggled then yelped "Ow" as Ayako's bag met his head.

I stood there shocked opening and closing my mouth and trying to breath as my face heated and turned bright red. Then a thought crossed my mind and smirked whilst folding my arms across my chest.

"But Bou-san does that mean you're not going to propose to Ayako anytime soon, I do believe it's your turn next" I fluttered my eyelashes and smiled innocently at him as he tried to find words.

They were both bright red and avoiding looking at each other. I laughed at them and everyone joined in even Lin and Naru were smirking, though I noticed a faint blush on Naru's cheeks as well.

I giggled and sat on the bed "don't worry Bou-san no pressure or anything I'm just hoping to get over 27 dresses so I can beat that woman on the film" I grinned as he looked flabbergast.

I saw Naru roll his eyes "how do you plan on doing that Mai do you know 27 people who are getting married".

I pouted at him whilst saying "well it's a good thing I easily make friends then isn't it" everyone chuckled in the background as one of Naru's eyebrows went up in question and I smiled back "so . . . what are we doing?"

Luella stepped forward "should we be getting back to the Theatre?" I paled slightly and glanced at Naru who was nodding.

"Yes I suppose we should because the sooner we get this done the sooner Monk can propose to Ayako" we all stared at him shocked as he left the room then we turned to Ayako and Bou-san who seemed to have died of shock. We laughed and I stood up walking quietly over to Bou-san.

I patted his shoulder and whispered "no pressure or anything" then skipped out of the room after Naru. Everyone followed slowly and soon we were piling into cars and on out way to the Theatre.

John-san was a bit confused as to why everyone was still giggling at a very red Bou-san and Ayako so I perked up "oh it's just that well . . ." I leaned in closer to whisper in his ear "Bou-san is thinking of asking Ayako to marry him, he's just shy and embarrassed" I smiled at John-san as he smiled in realisation "you know what John-san maybe you should give him some pointers" I grinned as he nodded his head then turned to talk to Bou-san.

I giggled evilly to myself and noticed Naru watching me "what?" I said innocently.

He shook his head and smirked "who knew you could be so evil Mai".

I pouted whilst saying "it's not being evil it's just giving guys who are too clueless a little push" I smiled at him before looking out of the window.

Naru started giving orders to everyone "alright I want Yasuhara and Madoka to look up anything about the Theatre, Yuna, Akemi and Tsuyoshi" they nodded and started talking to each other about where to look "Lin look over the footage of last night check if anything happened" he nodded but kept his eyes on the road "John and Monk you will check the tapes and temperatures in the back of the theatre, make sure to check all the dressing rooms" they nodded and I grinned at Naru when he smirked, looks like I wasn't the only one giving Bou-san a little push "Mai you will stay with Ayako at all times and check temperatures and tapes at the front of the theatre" he looked pointedly at me and I nodded "Mother, Father you can both stay in the base and keep on eye on the team through the cameras" they both nodded but looked slightly disappointed that they weren't really doing anything.

I smiled back at them "you have the most important job you know" they both glanced at me questioning "well you will be the ones who will see if any of the team need help, so you will be the reason we get saved if we do, your job is really important" I felt like I was talking to moody children instead of Naru's parents but they both looked slightly better and Luella saluted to Naru.

"We won't let you down Noll" I smiled at Naru's slightly shocked face.

He just nodded at his Mother and looked back out of the window screen "now that you all have your jobs get straight to work as soon as we get there, I want this case over". We nodded and as soon as the car stopped we went off to complete our assigned jobs.

* * *

**I hope this wasn't too boring for you, I'm hoping to finish this case either next chapter or the one after that. Then we can go onto more of Mai's past :D **

**Please R+R**

**Please R+R**

**Please R+R**

**Please R+R**

**Please R+R**

**Please R+R**

**Please R+R**

**Please R+R**

**Please R+R**

**Please R+R**

**Please R+R**

**PLEASE!**


	12. More unanswered questions!

**Disclaimer: - I do not own Ghost Hunt**

*** MAI POV ***

_I could hear crying, it was the type of crying that broke your heart just listening to it, tears that told a story without someone having to tell you their problem, cries that made you want to do anything to stop them from escaping._

_I knew who was crying before I even reached the small curled up body of Akemi. I paused to check my surroundings but when I didn't notice anyone I stepped closer. Sobs and cries were shaking her small body and it made tears fall from my own eyes. Instead of the usual darkness this dream was surrounded in white with pale pink, green and orange orbs circling us. At least I think they were orbs, they looked like fairies if I was being truthful. _

_I cocked my head to the side and stared at one of them as it flew passed me before gasping. It was indeed a fairy, the body was a pale blue that emanated a light of it._

_I blinked shocked and slowly spun in a circle to take them all in "this" I opened my mouth and tried to find ways to express my shock "this is impossible". _

_Akemi lifted her head to look at me and I looked back sympathetically "it's possible" I blinked at her and she nodded her head "this is my dream world, anything I want can be possible here". I just stood there and blinked at her._

_She sighed before moving her body to face me and patted the floor next to her. I hesitantly walked up and sat down. "You have a dream world as well, it's kind of like where you have your visions". I nodded and thought about the dark place where I always meet Gene before having my visions then frowned._

"_How come yours looks like this and mine looks . . . well it looks rather depressing to be honest" Akemi nodded in understanding "and how do you know so much your like six years old" she grimaced at me and stuck her nose in the air._

"_I may look six but I have been dead for exactly 100 years now" I narrowed my eyes in thought then nodded._

"_Yeah I can see, your eyes are more wise, it's like you've seen so many things that someone so young shouldn't have seen." _

_She smiled at me and nodded "well done, you're starting to understand the little things". I smiled slightly but thought about whether that was a complement or an offence. _

_I watched the flying fairies in awe "can I do this in my dream world?" Akemi nodded and glanced warmly at her flying friends._

"_You will be able to" she turned to stare at me with a serious expression "but you have to remember"._

_I blinked at her confused "remember what?"_

_She turned back to staring at her fairies and whispered "your past Mai, you have to remember your past" I felt a sharp pain on my stomach and gasped._

"_I'm not sure I want to Akemi, I don't think I'm brave enough to remember what truly happened" I bit my lip and avoided looking at her._

_I noticed the corner of her mouth tilt up "your already part way there Mai, there's no stopping it now"_

_I sighed suddenly feeling tired and we sat in silence for what felt like hours "why haven't you moved on Akemi? If it's been so long" _

_I heard her start to cry again and glanced at her sharply "I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry, it's just it would help me to understand why you can't move on" she nodded slightly and pulled her into a hug._

_With tears running down her face and sobs shaking her body she looked so young that I couldn't help but think of her as a child. I didn't expect a reply but I felt slightly relieved that it was the reply I thought she would give._

"_I want to see my Mother again, that's why we are both still here" she pulled away and looked up at me "Mai please take me to my Mother . . . for some reason I can't sense her, I always seem to miss her" she took a deep breath to stop more tears from falling "I . . . I'm not sure I can see her with Tsuyoshi here, he needs to some how move on"._

_We both sat holding each other and thinking before I nodded "I'll find a way Akemi, just make sure you come when I call for you"._

_She sighed in relief and smiled up at me "thank you and good luck . . . be extra careful he seems to have taken a disliking to you and we know what he does if you get in the way of his plans" she sliced a finger across her throat and pulled a face._

_I nodded and stood up "I'll help! I just need to somehow find your Mother without him there"._

_I felt sleep tug on the back of my mind and yawned loudly covering it up with the back of my right hand. _

_With another big yawn I felt myself fade into my own dreams._

_

* * *

_

"Mai"

"Mai wake up"

I stirred and sat up rubbing my eyes "Mai you do know that if Naru catches you sleeping on the job . . ." I cut Bou-san off before he could carry on.

"yeah, yeah I know" I frowned and looked up at him "I don't ever remember falling asleep".

I ran a hand through my hair pleased that it didn't have knots and stood up "what have we got to do now?"

Bou-san shook his head slightly but I could still see a hint of worry in his eyes "we've got to check the temperature in the stage area, Ayako is coming with us and Madoka and Yasu should be back within the next ten minutes with information."

I nodded "should we stay here until we have the information from them?" he shook his head just as Ayako came through the Base doors.

"Come on you two the sooner we get the temperatures the sooner we understand what's going on with this place" I sighed frustrated but followed them both out knowing that what they were saying made sense.

We passed Naru speaking to his parents on our way to the theatre. I walked past but was stopped by Naru's arm snaking around my waist. I leaned back into him and he kissed my cheek before whispering "be careful" I nodded and pulled away. I had to run to catch up to Ayako and Bou-san but I heard Mrs Davies squeak "cute" in delight and Naru say "Mother" under his breath.

I giggled to myself and Ayako turned around curiously "so . . . you and Naru seem to be getting along great lately". I felt myself blush and nodded, one of Bou-sans eyebrows rose up "hmmmm".

I looked at him curiously "what's the matter Bou-san?" he shook his head and smiled.

"Nothing Mai, I just hope you're happy" I smiled at him gratefully and sunddenly felt emotional.

"Bou-san, Ayako, I will always feel happy when I'm around my family. You are both the parents I never got keep" I looked at the floor and bit my lip "it was horrible, being apart from everyone for so long . . . I felt like I wasn't going to make it any longer and then to suddenly have this reason to come home. I can't help be slightly grateful to that man for pushing me to come home but . . . I hate him too much to ever feel that bit grateful towards him". I didn't realise we had stopped until I was pulled into a hug by them both.

"Mai" Ayako whispered in my ear. I looked up at her and smiled warmly at them both, I felt them both kiss me each on a cheek and give me another hug before pulling away.

Bou-san ruffled my hair up and I pouted "Bou-san!" he laughed and I tried to make my long hair and bangs presentable. I playfully stalked off and Bou-san ran to catch up to me. I punched him in the arm and he whined making me laugh. Just as he was about to give me a bone crushing bear hug I heard a huge smack and bit my lip to stop laughing as Bou-san playfully cried whilst rubbing the back of his head. Ayako had once again knocked a brain cell out of his head.

I laughed as they both argued; yes it was defiantly good to be home with family again. They both were still arguing as we entered the theatre. I hadn't noticed the beautiful images on the high ceiling when I had first entered the stage area so I now looked up at them in awe.

"Wow" I whispered to myself, the ceiling was full of images of men and woman dressed in old fashioned clothes all the colours of the paintings were bright and they made me feel happy. I looked to my right to the stage and slowly walked up to the stage.

The theatre was truly beautiful, I stood in middle of the stage and gazed around as Ayako and Monk took the temperatures. They seemed to be in deep discussion over something. I bit my lip and looked back to the empty audience seats, I took a deep breath and began to sing quietly to myself.

(A'N this song is Kate Winslet – what if. It's kind of what Mai feels like about leaving Naru, you know the whole being forced to go to England and leave him thing)

_Here I stand alone  
With this weight upon my heart  
And it will not go away  
In my head I keep on looking back  
Right back to the start  
Wondering what it was that made you change_

_Well I tried  
But I had to draw the line  
And still this question keeps on spinning in my mind_

I unconsciously began to sing louder and closed my eyes not noticing that Ayako and Bou-san had stopped talking and were now staring at me in awe. __

What if I had never let you go  
Would you be the man I used to know  
If I'd stayed  
If you'd tried  
If we could only turn back time  
But I guess we'll never know

______

Many roads to take  
Some to joy  
Some to heart-ache  
Anyone can lose their way  
And if I said that we could turn it back  
Right back to the start  
Would you take the chance and make the change

I was so in to the song that I didn't notice Naru and his parents walk in and stand watching me in shock. __

Do you think how it would have been sometimes  
Do you pray that I'd never left your side

______

What if I had never let you go  
Would you be the man I used to know  
If I'd stayed  
If you'd tried  
If we could only turn back time  
But I guess we'll never know

Nor did I notice the ghost of Yuna smiling softly at me from one of the audience seats.

_If only we could turn the hands of time_

_If I could take it back would you still be mine_

_'Cos I tried  
But I had to draw the line  
And still this question keeps on spinning in my mind  
_

and I really didn't notice Tsuyoshi glaring at me from the back of the stage.

_What if I had never let you go  
Would you be the man I used to know  
What if I had never walked away  
'Cos I still love you more than I can say  
If I'd stayed  
If you'd tried  
If we could only turn back time  
But I guess we'll never know  
We'll never know_

I smiled and opened my eyes, blushing when I noticed Bou-san and Ayako staring at me.

I glanced down at the floor "what?"

I heard them coughing and splutter out words but I didn't expect what was said.

"That was beautiful" my gaze snapped up and I looked at Naru wide eyed. Oh god! He had heard me sing. I gulped and felt myself go even redder, if that was even possible. He was staring back at me wide eyed and I bit the inside of my cheek.

"I agree" I gasped and looked down at Yuna before smiling.

"Yuna" she disappeared from her chair in the audience and reappeared in front of me.

She smiled "have you ever thought of becoming a professional singer my dear because you defiantly have the vocals." I shook my head quickly.

"oh no! I couldn't it was just a hobby I took up whilst in England. There wasn't much I could do there so I took up music for a hobby" something seemed to sparkle in Yuna's eyes and I looked around for help.

"That's some hobby you've got there" I gasped and spun around. I stumbled back and hit the floor looking up into the expressionless face of Tsuyoshi.

I heard my name being shouted from all different areas of the theatre and glanced behind me. They were all running towards me, I stood up and started to run to them then froze as they all flew back smacking into different walls. I stared at them frozen with fear, they were still hung in mid air and they started making choking sounds and gripping at something invisible at their throats.

I glanced from Ayako to Bou-san then Naru and his parents they were all starting to turn red. My breathing was coming faster with adrenalin and I tried to think of what to do. The doors re-opened and everyone else came running in only to be met with the same fate as everyone else, stuck being choked in mid air.

I felt tears silently fall down my face and I spun around "stop it!"

When he didn't stop I stepped closer to him and growled "stop".

He still didn't stop and I could feel myself getting angrier "you are a bully Tsuyoshi and bullies don't deserve to go to heaven!" he laughed menacingly at me and I screamed "stop it now".

At first I didn't think he was going to but then I felt the air around me grow thicker and a wind that seemed to come from no where made my hair fly around my face.

I glared at Tsuyoshi as he stared back at me in shock. My hands turned to fists and I took a step closer to him feeling smug when he stumbled backwards.

I could still hear my friends being choked and it made me angrier, I knew what I had to do. I wasn't sure how I knew but I held my right fist out towards Tsuyoshi with my palm up and slowly opened the fist. Nothing happened at first and just as Tsuyoshi smirked he screamed in pain.

He glared at me and I returned it "let them go!"

He took a step towards me and growled "no"

I growled back in frustration and anger then turned my palm to face him. He screamed again and went flying backwards. I heard thumps behind me and spun back around. All my friends were on the floor groaning and rubbing there necks, I let out a sigh of relief and turned to Yuna.

"You need to move on with Akemi" she glanced at me shocked then looked worriedly to where Tsuyoshi was starting to stand up.

"Akemi! You need to get here now" I whispered urgently hoping she would come as Tsuyoshi took a step towards me and Yuna. I felt a ripple of air next to me and glanced down. Akemi was clinging to my arm in fear as she watched Tsuyoshi. I knelt down beside her and made her look at me.

"Please move on now Akemi, your Mother will be with you every step of the way" I pointed to Yuna who was looking at Akemi with such Motherly affection I just had to look away. Akemi nodded at me and ran to her Mother.

"Mummy!"

"Oh, my baby girl, my sweet baby girl" I glanced worriedly at Tsuyoshi who was stalking towards us.

"erm . . . ladies it would be better if you both left as soon as possible". They screamed as they noticed Tsuyoshi so close. He was only three feet away.

Yuna picked up Akemi and held her tight before looking at me with wide eyes "thank you Mai, I . . . we can't thank you enough" I just nodded not taking my eyes of the angry ghost. They started to glow and I felt the minute their spirits left this world. I let out a sigh of relief before turning around and running for my life.

Naru was running towards me and I heard Lin's whistle which meant his Shiki were about to save the day. I ran into Naru's arms as Tsuyoshi screamed in rage and pain. Naru's arms tightened around my waist as he dragged me away from the angry ghost. Once we had reached everyone else Naru started his orders.

"Lin will your Shiki be able to hold him?" he had to shout over the noise of the theatre chairs being thrown everywhere.

Lin listened to something none of us could hear then grimaced "not for long" he pulled Madoka out of the way just as a chair flew to where she had been standing.

Naru nodded once then turned to Bou-san "Monk, John can you both get rid of him whilst he's held in place" they nodded and stepped forward.

John-san began throwing holy water over the angry spirit who screamed in rage and started reading from his bible, meanwhile Bou-san was chanting and making slashes and symbols with his hands. The chairs were so close to hitting them both that I held my breath in fear. I couldn't run to help them because Naru had a death grip around my waist.

His grip tightened as Tsuyoshi laughed manically whilst looking straight at me. I felt everyone take a step closer to me as though they could shield me from him. He laughed even more and shouted "Little, little Mai you can never escape your past, He's coming for you! There won't be an escape for you this time" I gripped Naru's shirt in fear and buried my face in it so I wouldn't have to see Tsuyoshi's manic face.

He was laughing again and I could feel my self shake with tears and fear "Mailina (A/N pronounced MAY-LEE-NA) do you remember your name yet?"

"Stop it" there was no way he could hear my whisper over the noise but I still had to say it. Naru tightened his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

"Ignore him Mai" I knew I should listen to Naru but Tsuyoshi's next words sent a cold tingle down my spine and my heart stop.

"Do you remember your parents yet Mai? Do you remember what happened to them? Do you remember how they died for you? They're dead because of you" He laughed again and I spun around to face him.

"Stop it!" I screamed the loudest I have ever screamed before and everything went quiet. The chairs stopped flying, Tsuyoshi stopped laughing but was watching me instead and everyone else was watching me as I shook with fear, anger and sadness. I could feel the tears sliding down my face and I pushed myself out of Naru's grip and took a couple of steps closer to Tsuyoshi.

"Just stop" I whispered staring at him "just go! You have failed. Yuna and Akemi are safe, you can still find happiness you know" he growled and spat in my direction.

"You can't escape little Mailina . . . Shi is coming for you" everyone gasped and glared at Tsuyoshi.

"Death may be coming for me but that doesn't mean he will succeed in getting me" I smiled at him "goodbye Tsuyoshi, don't say I didn't try to help you". John-san and Bou-san started chanting again and Tsuyoshi screamed in pain before slowly disappearing.

Everyone was quiet and unsure of what to say. I didn't dare look back at them. I didn't want to see the sympathy or fear in their faces, I had enough of that of my own.

Some one cleared there throat and wiped the tears from my cheeks. I wasn't sure who took my arm and pulled me out of the theatre "case closed, lets head to the hotel for some rest before we go home". Everyone nodded and I let myself be pulled out to Lin's car where I sat with Naru until SPR's equipment was in the back. Madoka and Luella sat next to Lin on the front seat whilst I was put in between Martin and Naru.

I just new the ride home would be a quiet one. This case might have closed but another one was open. What did Tsuyoshi mean? How did he know about my parents and what exactly did he know? How come he new things I couldn't even remember?

There were too many questions running through my mind and no one around whom new the answers. I leaned my head on Naru's shoulder who was reading and holding my hand. As I leant my head on his shoulder he squeezed my hand and I squeezed it back while staring out of the window screen.

I was suddenly glad that my boyfriend was some one who doesn't talk much because at this moment I didn't want to talk to anyone. They all had tried of course but I just stared into space lost in my own thoughts or my own dream world as Akemi had called it.

* * *

**Please read and review :) **

**Tell me what you think of this chapter? Of the case? **

**And to **_Becca _**I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you and don't worry I shall be sure to add more jealousy from Naru . . . just wait until a lad tries to speak to Mai with Naru around :) won't that be fun haha**

**Again I repeat PLEASE READ THEN REVIEW!**


	13. Shi

**Disclaimer: - I do not own Ghost Hunt**

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've been busy with my UCAS forms for University :)**

**

* * *

**

*** MAI POV ***

It had been two weeks since the last case and I still didn't fully understand my dreams.

I had one every night.

Horrible dreams, with lots of blood and death.

I see dead figures on the floor but I never see there faces. I seem to be getting closer and closer to finding out who they are though. In my dreams I'm shaking with so much fear and even though I know that the dreams are never happening now the fear stays with me.

I know it's to do with him. The Violet eyed man. I just don't know what he wants.

Naru and everyone are working their hardest to find out my past. Yasuhara and Madoka are doing what they do best, researching at the library. Even though I tell everyone to slow down and relax every once and a while I just could never express to them all how grateful I am that I don't have to do any of this alone.

My intuition as Naru and Lin call it has been playing up lately. I know something about to happen. Something big . . . but I don't know what. Lately I feel like I don't know anything, like I'm at a cross road in my life and I don't know where to go.

On the bright side of things I've had three dates with Naru since the last case and the etched words on my stomach have healed. Lin and Martin agreed that it must have been when I produced a large amount of power to get rid of Tsuyoshi that it made my healing process speed up. They have scared though. I can't help the wave of grief, fear and anger that sweeps through me every time I see those words.

I am no longer afraid of what will happen once the violet eyed man finally comes for me because I'm going to find out my past and I'm going to be waiting for him. I just hope that my friends don't end up being in the middle. I don't want them hurt.

* * *

I was shaken from my thoughts when the bell chimed showing that someone had arrived at SPR. I was hoping it was someone with a new case because I was becoming stressed out. I didn't bother standing up because I had not been re-hired, I was only here because no one wants to leave me unprotected.

Yasuhara ran passed the back of the sofa to the door and bowed to who ever had showed up. A few words were exchanged which I couldn't hear before Yasuhara beckoned a tall well built man to sit down on the chair across from me. I didn't even bother looking up from my doodling as he took his seat and Yasuhara went to get Lin and Naru.

I was disrupted from my thoughts once again as the man started to talk. "So . . . erm . . . are you her?"

I looked up at him confused and tilted my head to the side "which her?"

He cleared his throat clearly uncomfortable with this conversation while I was just getting more and more confused. "You know her . . ." I raised and eyebrow in question and he ran his hand through his already messy hair. I was about to continue doodling when he continued "the one who was tortured in England" I flinched and eyed him warily.

"Who are you exactly?" I watched a blush cross his cheeks as he realised he hadn't introduced himself.

"Oh … I'm Professor Edwards"

"You're English? I wouldn't have thought" I scanned him again taking note of his muddy boots and his business suit. Who wears boots with a business suit?

He nodded and reached to shake my hand "yep, I'm the one who's testing what ever was in that needle you got stabbed with" I flinched again and narrowed my eyes angrily thinking of what else everyone was keeping from me. I reached out and shook his, the moment our hands touched I gasped as a flood of images flashed before my eyes.

I sat breathing hard with my eyes wide, I wasn't seeing the Professor or the SPR office anymore. I was seeing lots of people in lab coats in what looked like a laboratory, there were loads of machines and the noise was so loud I couldn't hear what people were saying to each other. I glanced at the machines and noticed a shelf full of the needles from my dream and another shelf was full the needles from when the violet eyed man had visited my apartment.

I was confused . . . why would the Professor that was supposedly helping us make more needles?

I bit my lip and searched the faces for the professor, he was stood next to a man in black and I knew without even seeing his face that he was the violet eyed man.

I gulped and pushed my feet slowly forward. I tried to strain my hearing to catch words they were saying. When I was so close that I could reach out and touch them I stopped and listened.

"All you need to do is make sure she gets this needle" the violet eyed man was ordering the professor to stab me with a needle!

I didn't want to stay here, I never fell asleep so why was this happening. I spun around and looked at everyone but everything was blurring. I felt a hand on my shoulder and screamed.

Jumping from the sofa I realised I was back in SPR and the Professor was the one who had touched my shoulder.

My voice was croaky and barely audible "you're with him". I tried to get away from him but his hand clamped down on my arm.

"Just hold still, if I don't do this then he'll kill my family!" I struggled and screamed again as he injected me with the same needle from my dream.

I barely heard people running from behind me as I stared into the Professor's eyes. Up this close I could see the pain he was in, he didn't want to do this, he was just protecting those he cared about.

Before my world turned black I whispered three words to him.

"Run! Save them!" then the world shut down.

* * *

_I could feel it running through my veins. I wasn't sure what 'it' was but it hurt. As well as the pain was a strange feeling of rightness. It was like this was supposed to happen for me to become . . . well me again._

_I was floating._

_I felt weak but I forced myself to look to my right. I felt my eyes tear up as I see the ghosts of Gene, my Mum and my Dad. They're all smiling at me but I can see the hidden sadness. I closed my eyes and a tear slid down my face._

_I moved my head to see what was on my other side. Naru, Lin, Madoka, Masako, John, Yasuhara, Bou-san, Ayako and Mr and Mrs Davies were surrounding what looked like an unconscious me except my hair was white like in my dream._

_I blinked a few times and tried to talk. As soon as I opened my mouth I started falling. I closed my eyes tightly and felt myself fall into someone's arms. Opening one eyes I noticed Gene staring down at me whilst shaking his head._

_He placed me on my feet and I mumbled thanks before turning to my parents who were watching from behind him. I wanted to say something, I wanted to cry and I wanted to laugh but I couldn't do anything other then stare at them both. _

_I hesitantly took a step towards them and when my Mum smiled and opened her arms I ran into them. I felt tears on my cheeks but they weren't mine. I glanced up "Mum"._

_She smiled through her tears and stroked my hair "baby girl, you've grown up" she took my shoulders and took a step back so she could look me up and down. "My, my, you have grown up. Mailina you look beautiful" she smiled and I smiled back. _

_My Father decided to step forward then and hug me "yes you do, just like your Mother at that age" he smiled and I sighed in relief._

_I heard Gene step closer to us "I'm sorry Mr and Mrs Nakao but we don't have much time". _

_My Mother nodded sadly "you're right . . . he's right Mai honey we need to explain some things to you". _

_I glanced at her confused "Nakao?"_

_She blinked in confusion then understanding "yes honey, your real name is Mailina Nakao, you see a policeman . . . I can never remember his name" she frowned in thought "never mind . . .anyway a policeman thought you would be safer with a different name"._

"_Why?"_

_My Father stepped closer then "well I was killed when you were about six and then you and your Mother ran for safety but you were found out and then your Mother was killed and the policeman thought it was better for you to change your name"._

_Images of blood and mangled bodies flashed before my eyes and I had to shake my head to get rid of them. "Did he do it?"_

_I didn't have to say names my Mother nodded sadly "I thought we were safe after he killed your Father, I made sure no one could find us but he has his ways it would seem". She sighed then smiled weakly at me "I'm just glad we could protect you enough that you're still alive."_

"_So the violet eyed man wants to kill me?" I frowned "why hasn't he done it already then, he's had plenty of chances?"_

_I looked at Gene who was grimacing "he prefers to play games with his victims"._

_I gulped "so . . . he could get me any right now if he wanted to?" I took a shaky breath as they all nodded._

"_I'm afraid that he's going to come for you sooner now that you're you again"._

"_What do you mean I'm me again?" I was getting more confused and scared as this conversation carried on._

_They all shared a look before deciding to tell me the truth "that needle in your dream about your past, it was to take away your powers until you were fully ready for them"._

_I suddenly understood and I gasped "so, now that I've had the other needle I'm going to get them back? He thinks I'm ready for them now but why?"_

"_We're not sure on the why honey but we know that he wants your powers, he wants the perfect soldier and if you don't become that then he'll kill you"._

_I looked at my Mother in disbelief "there's no way I'm going to become his soldier!"_

_She nodded sadly "I know sweet heart, believe me I know. That's why we said he's going to come kill you . . . erm I know this isn't the best way to tell you these things but well you need to be told straight"._

_I nodded my head and started pacing "I'm going to die, I don't want to" I frowned "I'm too young to die". Looking at Gene I asked "isn't there any way I can live through this?" _

_They shared another look, it seemed as though they were having secret conversations that I wasn't aware of. _

"_Erm . . ."_

"_Well . . ."_

"_You see . . ." _

_I glanced from one to the other waiting for any of them to continue. _

_Gene was the one to continue in a business like tone "the man you call violet eyes is in fact called Shi"._

_I choked and practically screamed "Shi? As in death? I'm being chased by death? Oh my God! Oh my God! I'm not going to survive this!" I collapsed onto the floor and tried to slow down my breathing. _

_I could hear them whispering about me._

"_Maybe we could have told her that better" I glanced up and glared at Gene who scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously. _

_My Father knelt down in front of me and made me look into his eyes. "You will live through this!" he sounded so confident that all I could do was nod in agreement. I could see his determination and I felt myself nodding in more confidence. _

"_Yeah" I took a deep breath and smiled "yeah, I'm gonna live!" I could feel my confidence wavering though "how am I going to beat death?" I frowned at him and he seemed to be thinking._

"_By playing him by his own game" my face must have been as blank as my brain because he sighed, stood up and carried on "You have your powers back so you're strong, then you have your friends Naru and Lin with major talents that could help you and then you have your other friends with the minor powers, they may be of some use as well. Just remember that he's not alive, he practically a demon . . . just stronger"._

_My Mother was nodding and she took over from there "yes he's right honey, your friends will help you and he isn't really that strong. It's a shame you didn't have your own Shi" at my once again confused look she waved a hand "you know there's more then one Shi, they're just demons who have to collect dead souls-". _

_I cut her off before she could carry on "dead souls? But I'm not dead so why is this one after me?"_

_Gene was the one who replied "well Shi also like to pray on beings with a large amount of energy. You're one of those beings. You're body is like a shell to energy. You don't stop giving energy out, that's how you made Tsuyoshi fly backwards you sent a shot of energy towards him. You'll also be good at healing with a bit of practise." He frowned in thought. "I'm not sure where you get your dreams from though but that must be why this Shi is after you. You seem to have certain powers along with being a huge energy source". _

_I listened intently "is that why I get so many ghosts after me?"_

_My Mother nodded "yes, sorry about that. You get being a human battery from my side of the family" she chuckled and I couldn't help but feel a warmth filling me chest at seeing her happy again "I think your dreams are from your great Grandma's on your Fathers side?" she looked at her husband for confirmation and nodded satisfied when he agreed._

"_Ok so my powers are inherited and I have a Shi who wants to control me for them. Is that everything?" _

_I glared at them as they thought about it._

"_Yep that's about everything" I sighed in relief and they all smiled "just remember that you're safe with all of your friends, you'll be ready when he comes and you'll-"_

"_Kick his butt" I laughed as Gene interrupted my Father's little speech. He blushed and they all began fading._

_I reached out my hand hoping to stop them but they were gone. I frowned and scanned my surrounding area. I could still see my friends and what I thought was my unconscious body. They all looked frantic with worry._

_I ran to them and reached down to touch my own body. My hand fell through and I was falling into a white light. It was so bright that I had to squeeze my eyes shut so I wasn't blinded._

_

* * *

_

I felt myself impact with something and when I opened my eyes I saw ten worried faces that all looked relieved when they noticed I was awake. Before I knew what was happening I was squashed between them all and I whispered "can't breathe!" breathlessly.

They let go and I sighed whilst rubbing my chest "ouch". I glanced back up and they were all staring at me . . . or rather they were all staring at my hair. I reached my hand up to touch it thinking that I had suddenly gone bald or something. Luckily it was still there but they were all staring at me.

"What's wrong with you guys?"

They all started speaking at once and I watched them all confused and annoyed. "What?" they all started speaking again and I shouted at them to shut up.

All of the girls stroked their own hair then pointed at mine, I was starting to get really worried when someone stuck a mirror in front of my face. I glanced up at the person and raised and eyebrow "Do you usually carry mirrors around with you Naru?"

He smirked as I took the mirror from his hand, My eyes widened and my mouth fell open as I looked at my mirror image.

It was an older version of the girl in my dream, so it was me. I was really and truly me again.

My long once brown hair was now white and my cinnamon brown eyes held a tint gold in them.

"Wow!" was the only word that I could say at this moment. I was defiantly going to stand out with this hair now. I furrowed my brow in worry and then Madoka decided to speak up.

"I like it" I looked at her trying to figure out if she was telling the truth or lying just so I would be happy.

Masako seeing my worried look chirped up "I like it too" she was grinning now which was weird to see.

Bou-san was staring at her in shock "since when do you grin?" I giggled as Ayako smacked the back of his head and Masako glared.

They both glanced at each other then grinned when looking back at me. I was getting worried when they jumped on me. I screamed in surprise as they took bits of my hair to feel it "Mai, it really does suit you and it's going to go so well with the bridesmaids dresses".

I watched in shock and horror as they both started talking hair styles and Madoka joined in with them. Luella seeing my scared look dragged them away from me and they all went to sit on the chairs to talk wedding.

I glanced from them confused to the guys who were all watching them in horror. I opened my mouth trying to think of something to say as Lin and Naru pulled me to stand up "Did that really just happen?"

John was looking at my hair now as thought he could decipher the wedding and bridesmaids dresses from it and I sighed.

"I'm so confused right now".

Bou-san gave me hug before Naru cleared his throat signalling it was time to tell them what happened.

I was glad to find out that Professor Edwards had escaped their capture, hopefully he could get his family safe. The guys didn't truly believe this but they said they would stop looking for him.

After finding out he was safe I told them all about what happened when I shook his hand and what happened during my dream.

* * *

**PLEASE read and review!**


	14. Terrifying visitor

**Disclaimer: - I do not own Ghost Hunt**

**Wow it has been so long but I had to update when I had a message and review off **_**Wolfmonk **_**… thank you Wolfmonk for being my 80****th ****reviewer!****And a huge thanks to all of my reviewers so far, please read my other Ghost Hunt fanfictions. I hope you enjoy them all.**

**Enjoy this chapter**

* * *

I sat on one of the chairs in SPR whilst reading a book on Shi. Some of the stories were amazing to read. I sighed as I saw Yasuhara once again start to stare at me from his desk. Everyone had been doing that since I told them about the dream with my parents.

I had not told them everything, some things I would rather keep private. My real name for instance . . . Mailina Nakao and my parents are two things that I would rather keep to myself until I can fully understand what happened.

_Why had they died? _

_How did they die? _

_What other powers did I have?_

_Could I already heal?_

I sat biting my lip and staring at the same page I had been reading moments before. I could hear Lin and Madoka talking in his office, Yasuhara was now on the phone with someone and Naru was talking to his parents in his office.

I stood up with a sigh. I was so bored, there was nothing to do anymore now that I didn't have any lessons or a job to go to. I started singing under my breath as I thought about what I should do. Maybe I should get a job, it would give me something to do and maybe a chance to have some time to myself. The only chance I ever had to myself was when I was in the shower because some one was always with me.

It was rather annoying and it highly irritated me so if I got a job it could get better. A job I enjoyed, a job where some one wasn't trying to kill me. I tapped my fingers on my thighs as I walked around the room, I could feel Yasu looking at me again but ignored him. How could I look for a job?

Lin!

I turned with a smile to Lin's closed door, I knocked briefly on it and waited for an 'enter'. I opened the door and smiled at Lin "Hello Mai-san is there anything I can do for you?"

"Hmm . . . yes, actually do you think it would be okay if I borrowed your laptop?" I widened my eyes in a slightly pleading look as he looked hesitant while Madoka giggled behind him after seeing my pleading look. Madoka knew that Lin couldn't say no especially if she asked as well.

"Oh, Go on Lin. You're not using it at the moment and I'm sure Mai's dying of boredom" she seems to freeze when she mentioned dying but I just rolled my eyes and ignored her as Lin stood with a sigh.

"Fine but please don't break it". I smiled gratefully as he handed it over.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you" I said with a grin, I gave him a quick hug which seemed to shock him and make Madoka giggle even more before skipping out of the room.

I sat back down next to my book and opened up a browser. I searched for jobs in Shibuya and scrolled through them. There was a delivery job but I couldn't drive so I scowled and skipped through it. Another job was as someone's secretary but after a moment of thinking it over I realised that I wouldn't want that job as I would always compare it to being Naru's assistant. The final job I came to made me think.

**_Restaurant Shibuya,_**

**_Singer needed,_**

**_Times may vary, songs and genres will vary between occasions._**

**_1184__ Yen per hour_**

**_Formal dress code_**

**_To know more details please visit 134 Shibuya_**

I smiled, singing I could do and it could be a great job. I sighed when I realised that I wouldn't be allowed to go alone. I stared at the screen with a slight frown on my face before turning to Yasu.

"Hey, Yasu do you have any pen and paper I could use?"

He looks at me in thought for a moment and I lift an eyebrow making him blink himself out of his thoughts and smile at me sheepishly "oh, erm, yeah sorry here you go".

I quickly stood to get the pen and paper and sat down again, I then copied down the details and the address. Folding the paper I hid it in my pocket before turning back to the laptop.

My fingers hover over the keyboard, I know what I want to check but I wasn't sure if I was ready just yet. After two more minutes of debate I typed in _'Mailina Nakao' _and waited to see what came up.

It surprised me the amount of things that actually came up. There were newspaper clippings listed on one website about my family and I. I frowned and hummed in thought before clicking on the first one.

_Misaki Nakao gave birth to a beautiful baby girl today. It was said that Misaki's husband Isamu nearly missed out on the birth of his daughter because a large truck rammed into the side of his car. Luckily __Isamu and his driver, a Mr Tornet were both unharmed and arrived just in time for Mrs Nakao to give birth._

_Isamu and Misaki named their daughter Mailina after Misaki's Mother. Mr Nakao expressed that he could not be any prouder of his beautiful wife and daughter and that he would be taking some time off from his work to help take care of their child._

_For those of you who do not know Mr Isamu Nakao is a multi billionaire who has taken over his Father's business on the supernatural. For those of you who are sceptical of such things you should books written by Mrs Nakao who wrote about her husbands past cases._

_Both new parents are said to have some supernatural abilities, if this is true then does that mean that little Mailina Nakao will have some as well?_

_To read more please turn to page fourteen…_

I frowned, my Mother was an author and my Father did exactly the same job as Naru? Well at least now I understood why I loved working at SPR so much it wasn't just because of the new family I had made but also because it was inherited.

Wait a minute! Multi billionaire! I stared at the screen opened mouthed before taking out he paper with the work details on and quickly noting some of the important things from the article.

"Mai are you okay?"

I jumped and turned to look at Lin and Madoka before smiling nervously "oh yeah of course I am". I licked my suddenly dry lips and shut down the laptop quickly. I closed it and handed it back to Lin "thank you for allowing me to use it".

He looked shocked and confused for moment before nodding "of course".

Just as he opened his mouth to say more the bell sounded making us all look towards the door to see a tall man with a commanding demeanour. I noticed that he wore a business suit and had a briefcase in his left hand. He was scanning every detail of the room as Yasuhara jumped up from behind his desk and introduced himself.

The man nodded when Yasu said something making Yasuhara twitch nervously before he nodded and motioned for the man to sit down. He sat in the chair opposite me and placed his briefcase on the table between us.

He sat back and stared at me making me frown and glance around nervously at the others. Yasuhara was glancing from me to the man before he nodded slightly to Lin who made sure to sit next to me. Madoka stood behind Lin but was watching the man with great interest.

I didn't take my gaze away from the man who was still staring intently at me but I noticed Yasu hurry out of the room and towards Naru's closed door.

I blinked and turned my head to the side as I watched him, neither of us said anything but my eyes narrowed slightly when his mouth twitched in amusement. I heard footsteps make their way towards us but couldn't look away from the man's intensely green eyes. I searched his face, he had a few wrinkles around his eyes and a bushy moustache that matched his perfectly cut hair.

My hand moved nervously to my stomach where the words were etched into my stomach. I noticed that every now and then the words still hurt. I realised after I did this that it may not have been a good thing because the man smiled this time and nodded his head as though I had just answered a question.

I turned away from him and looked at Naru just as he sat down beside me. Martin and Luella sat off to the side while Yasu moved to the kitchen to make tea, he turned back briefly at the door to glance at the man worriedly.

The man ignored all of them and stayed looking at me, I felt Naru move beside me and saw one of his eyes twitch showing how annoyed he was getting.

"I am sorry Mr . . ." he waited for the man to say his name and I sighed in relief when the man turned to look at Naru instead.

"My name is . . . Ueda Tatsuo" he said in a tone that conveyed no emotion.

I glanced at Naru and was amused to see that he looked slightly bored, he nodded once "well then I am sorry Mr Ueda but may I ask for the reason behind this little . . . visit?"

Everyone held their breath and turned to look at Mr Ueda whose mouth once again twitched in amusement.

Naru glared but waited until the man spoke. Yasuhara was the one to break the silence as he entered with a tray of tea. He slowly handed out the cups to everyone, I smiled gratefully at him when he handed me a cup of tea.

"Thank you" I said softly with a smile. Yasu smiled brightly back and turned to go sit at his desk, where he could still see and hear what was going on but he wouldn't be in the conversation.

I took a sip from my cup and nearly scowled when I noticed that the man was watching me again. I sighed and glared at him, placing my cup on the table and leaning back into my seat between Lin and Naru. I felt both men shift slightly towards me protectively and was confused when Mr Ueda glared at them.

I cocked my head to the side as I watched him "I'm sorry Mr Ueda but do I know you?"

He seemed shocked by my question and everyone else looked at me wondering where I was going with this.

"No you do not".

I nodded like that was the answer I expected before smiling "then please refrain yourself from staring at me or glaring at the people I care about".

I smiled innocently at him and was amused when I noticed a slight red colour on his cheeks, whether from anger or embarrassment I wasn't sure. I heard a chuckle coming from Lin before he turned it into a cough.

Mr Ueda nodded once "of course, my . . . apologies" he slightly sneered the apology at me and I stared at him in question.

He did look slightly familiar when he sneered and I bit my lip in thought "are you sure I do not know you?" I asked unsurely.

The man's eyes widened slightly before he quickly shook his head "of course not, I am quite sure that we have never met before".

I just hummed in thought before picking up my book on Shi and pretending to ignore him. If he was going to stare then I was going to ignore him. I opened the book on my lap and pretended to read.

"As I said my name is Ueda Tatsuo and I am here because my house is being haunted. I want you to come and investigate it" he said it more like an order and I actually looked up from my book to look at Naru.

I noticed his eye twitch again in irritation and was sure he was counting to ten in his mind "I'm sorry Mr Ueda but my colleagues and I are much too busy for a simple haunting" he then took a sip from his tea and looked down at the book on my lap as though he was the one reading it.

I nearly laughed as I glanced down at the book again not wanting to see the man's face. What he said next made me stare at him with wide eyes "you would do well to help Mr Davis, I would think that you and your . . . colleagues would want to do everything in your power to save that little battery next to you".

When I looked at him he was smirking and everyone else were either glaring or staring at him in shock.

"What would you know?" the question escaped from me before I could stop it.

I stared at him intently as he turned to look at me, his eyes flashed violet and I gasped backing away further into my chair.

I felt everyone in the room stiffen and Naru opened his mouth to say something when the bell of the door sounded again and Bou-san, Ayako, Masako and John entered the room laughing. Their laughter died when they noticed the sober mood. They glanced at us all in worry but I was glaring at the man.

"You!" I growled making his mouth once again twitch upwards in amusement.

He spread his arms wide "me" he stated simply looking pleased with himself.

I felt my throat tighten and new something bad was about to happen. Everyone quickly stood up and took defensive positions.

"Why are you here? How?" Naru asked in a tight voice.

We all backed away from him even though he had not moved from his seat. I noticed that the newcomers, Yasu, Martin and Luella were all confused because they had not seen the flash of his eyes.

I gritted my teeth and said "Violet eyes" as an explanation making everyone turn to stare wide eyed at the man who was now calmly sipping his tea whilst staring at me in amusement.

"Already given me a nickname my beautiful little battery, I believe you should get to know me better before we move on to nicknames don't you" he said in a low tone that I suppose was him trying to seduce me but I just gagged and tightened my hands into fists.

I grabbed onto Naru's arm as he moved to go forward and sneered at Violet eyes "I would rather die then be touched by you!"

Violet eyes looked highly amused as he stood up calmly and dropped his glamour. He once again had dark hair and violet eyes, his face and body changed until his was the same man who had attacked me in my home. I shifted nervously on my feet as he stood in middle of our half circle. I noticed the others were all shifting closer towards me and I was growing terrified for them.

Violet eyes turned to look at Naru with bored eyes "you know why I'm here" he rolled his eyes "I will not allow you to touch what is mine anymore" and before anyone could move he flicked his wrist and everyone flew away from.

Men suddenly emerged from each shadow of the room and grabbed a fallen person each. Naru looked furious as he tried to fight the man who had him by the throat. I stared wide eyes as the air around him started to move but flinched when I heard a chuckle from right next to me.

"Ah, ah, ah. They will be no using those little powers of yours until I have what is mine".

My eyes widened in fear as I slowly turned to look at Violet eyes who was now stood right in front of me.

I was staring at his chest before I slowly looked up into his eyes. He was looking down at me in amusement and I backed away as he reached up to touch my cheek. He sighed and moved forwards but I kept backing away until my back hit the wall making me flinch. He chuckled and I scowled at him.

I heard my friends struggling against the men that held them but couldn't hear any of the things they said because my hearing was slowly disappearing and my eyes were growing heavy. I could feel my body starting to grow tired but no matter how much I tried I could not tear my eyes away from the Violet ones that held them.

I was starting to gasp for breath as my vision was blurring black. My legs gave way underneath me and I would have fallen to the floor if the Shi who wanted me so badly had not caught me.

He picked me up and held me tight to his stone like body, I could hear the others shouting but it sounded like we were all under water and my eyes had closed and would not open.

* * *

**Please review!**

**Please review!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. The White Room

**Disclaimer: - I do not own Ghost Hunt**

**OMG! I'm hoping that my lovely readers will all review, I'm nearly to a hundred reviews on this story :D **

**THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS SO FAR :) THEY MEAN ALOT TO ME! **

* * *

_I couldn't wake no matter how hard I tried. I pushed my way through something that was far too thick to be water. It felt like I was drowning in a sea of darkness and it was suffocating me. I gasped unable to hold my breath anymore and was surprised when I could breath. I blinked in shock as an air bubble formed out of my mouth and started floating upwards. _

_It was hard to see but my gaze followed the bubble until it disappeared. As the bubble disappeared a light seemed to be turned on above me. I blinked in shock again and pushed my arms around me so that I was moving upwards. The cool liquid moved around me and made me hair fly around my face. I kept moving my arms and legs so that I was moving upwards._

_But just as I reached out to touch the light something seemed to suck my down to the bottom of the liquid again. I gasped and struggled as something invisible pulled me further down. My arm still outstretched to reach the light, my mouth open in a silent scream and my eyes open in fear I kept being pulled further and further into the darkness until I could not see the light anymore. _

* * *

I jumped up with a scream and found myself in a white padded cell. I blinked as my eyes watered at the sudden bright light before glancing around. There didn't seem to be a doorway or any windows. I felt my breathing pick up and thanked my lucky stars that I was not claustrophobic.

I took deep a breath before pushing myself up of the soft padded floor so I could get a better look around the room. There was a white desk and chair in the middle of the room and as I moved closer to look at what was on the desk I noticed that they were both nailed to the floor. I looked up to the top of the desk and saw paper, not just one piece but a stack of paper. I tucked my hair behind my ears so it wouldn't get in my way as I picked one of the papers up and turned it over.

It was blank.

Beside the stack of papers were three pencils, all of them sharpened to perfection. I glanced around the room warily. Everything was white, everything was too bright. I couldn't even see a light bulb anywhere so I was unsure of how the room was lit.

I bit my lip nervously and looked back at the blank paper. What did they want me to do? Why was I here?

I sat on the chair and realised that this was padded as well. Scrunching my nose up in confusion I turned to stare at the paper on the desk.

I thought back to how I could have gotten here and the blood drained from my face as my gaze nervously flickered around the room.

Violet eyes.

Shi.

Ueda Tatsuo.

Whatever that man was really called he had come to SPR, had hurt my friends just to get me. I stared ahead of me fearfully wondering if Naru and everyone else were safe. I felt my body shake and realised that it was a sign I was about to cry.

My body kept shaking until a sob escaped my lips, before I could stop myself the tears were falling down my cheeks and the sobs were echoing around the room. I wrapped my arms around me and glanced down in shock only just realising that my clothes had been changed.

They were white, surprise there. They looked like white pyjamas, I stroked the sleeve of my left arm and nodded when the fabric was soft to touch. They were comfortable clothes but I wasn't comfortable with the fact that someone had changed my clothes without me knowing.

I stood up from the chair and walked around the room with my arm stroking along the wall. There wasn't even anything to show a door that would open, there were no little indents in the wall to show a hidden doorway and that scared me. I stepped back from the white wall I was face and my breathing quickened in fear. I'm guessing I just suddenly became claustrophobic.

I glanced nervously around the room again as my body shook with tears and fear. I screamed once in frustration that I couldn't find a way out and started pounding on the wall in front of me. My screaming and shouting never stopping as my fists pounded on the wall until my knuckles started bleeding and the wall had red splashes and hand prints all the way up it.

I grew tired and weakly hit the wall once more as I slid down the wall I whispered brokenly "please let me out".

I cried for my friends, I cried for me, I cried until I had no more tears left, I cried until I felt my eyes grow heavy and my body relaxed with sleep. I fell asleep with my fist still in its position on the wall.

* * *

_I was still in the white room when my eyes opened but something felt different. I blinked and looked around nearly jumped in surprise when there was a small curled up figure in the corner. _

_I hesitantly reached out to them and squeaked when I fell through them, either they weren't real or I wasn't. _

_I scrambled back until I was in the opposite corner and glanced around the room. My blood wasn't on the wall anymore but everything else seemed the same. I stood up hesitantly and moved towards the desk. The papers were stacked up but this time they were full of writing. _

_I reached out to move a piece out of the way but had to freeze when my hand went straight through. Okay, so I wasn't real. _

_I pulled back with a sigh of frustration and leant forwards over the desk to read what was on the top paper. _

_**OBJECT ONE: China cup and saucer**_

_**Belonged to Mrs Yamamoto,**_

_**Found dead 23**__**rd**__** July 1989,**_

_**Aged 69,**_

_**Strangled to death,**_

_**Murderer never found.**_

_**DREAM ONE**_

_**As soon as I touched the cup and saucer I knew what was going to happen, I had felt the usual fuzziness before my world turned black and the next minute I was watching the scene of an old woman sitting with her two sons. She was drinking out of the cup I had touched and I was confused as to why I was watching her drink tea. The conversation was rather boring as I listened to her talk about her recently passed away husband. She didn't seem at all affected by the look of hatred she was getting from both sons as she laughed about the inheritance she received from her dead husband. **_

_**DREAM TWO**_

_**The dream started where the first one left off but this time I wasn't watching the scene I was a part of the scene. I was one of the sons, the son with the long dark hair, the one who had looked disgusted with the way his mother was talking about her husband and their father. The first son who was sat next to me said something that sounded like 'arrogant old hag' under his breath before he stood up and left the room. The person I was hesitated before following his brother out. **_

_**DREAM THREE**_

_**I knew this would be the dream where she died. I could feel it before my eyes had even closed. I was getting sick of this white room and even though I was wishing for an escape, my dreams weren't the escape I wanted. Why couldn't I ever dream of anything happy? With a growl of frustration I watched the murder scene happen in front of me. Luckily this dream wasn't like the last where I had been the victim, that one had given me nightmares for weeks. It was both sons that murdered their Mother in cold blood. For what you might ask . . . inheritance. It all seemed to be about the inheritance with this family. **_

_I stared confused at the paper then flicked my gaze up towards the curled up figure in the corner. What was going on here? _

_I scanned the room confused and jumped in shock when a figure seemed to appear from no where. They stood up greatly in this room as the figure wore a long black cloak. The person's face was hidden underneath a hood so I couldn't see anything apart from their pale long fingered hands. _

_I backed away as the cloaked figure moved towards the table even though I knew they couldn't see me. The figure picked up the paper and scanned it before placing it into it's cloak and moving towards the figure in the corner. _

_The curled up figure yelped in fear and tried to bury itself further into the wall. _

"_You have done your job child" said any eerie voice that I presumed to belong to the person or thing under the cloak "but you are not the one we need"._

_Before I could even blink something silver flashed, the curled figure screamed then gurgled as red splashed against the wall. I stared in horror as the cloaked figure put the knife back in its cloak and disappeared. Tears prickled my eyes as I stared at the still figure now lying on the floor, the blood still pooling around the slashed neck. Red blood was splashed all along the once white walls. I stepped back in shock, horror and fear before tripping over and falling. _

_I expected to hit the floor but let out a scream when my falling body kept on falling, into the darkness once again._

* * *

I jerked awake with a scream and flinched when I moved my bloodied hands too much.

"Naru" I whimpered "please help me".

I curled up into a ball and clutched my hair painfully with my hands, wishing and hoping for some way out of this.

* * *

At the same time as Mai whimpered for help Oliver Davis jerked awake. He stared at the wall opposite his bed whilst breathing heavily at first he looked shock and then a pained expression made its way onto his face "Mai" he whispered. He swung the covers of him and jumped up from his bed. He ran out of his bedroom and before the door closed you could hear him whisper "I'm coming for you Mai, please hold on".

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	16. Am I Dead?

**Disclaimer: - I do not own Ghost Hunt**

**For all of you who like to read Harry Potter fanfics please read mine :) I would like everyone's feedback on "is this love?" thank you and I'm sorry it's taken so long to update but I have to leave my updates for when I'm at my friends because my internets is down … **

**VOTE IN MY NEW POLE PLEASE! **

* * *

"_Naru" I whimpered "please help me"._

_I curled up into a ball and clutched my hair painfully with my hands, wishing and hoping for some way out of this. _

_At the same time as Mai whimpered for help Oliver Davis jerked awake. He stared at the wall opposite his bed whilst breathing heavily at first he looked shock and then a pained expression made its way onto his face "Mai" he whispered. He swung the covers of him and jumped up from his bed. He ran out of his bedroom and before the door closed you could hear him whisper "I'm coming for you Mai, please hold on". _

* * *

_Song = __Mazzy Star- Into Dust_

* * *

_**Still falling**_

_**Breathless and on again**_

Time passed, Mai didn't know for sure how long had passed as she lay staring at her blood on the opposite wall. All of the once gleaming white walls were now covered with her blood, she had episodes of panicking and attacking them. It was no use though, no one came. No one ever came.

It could have been days, weeks or months but to Mai it felt like years. Food and water always appeared on the table at random times but Mai never ate it, why trust the person who's kidnapped you and never shows their faces. Passing the time with singing was the only thing that kept Mai sane as she sat waiting for something to happen.

_**Inside today**_

_**Inside me today**_

There was a dream every night, different people were writing about different dreams they had but then someone would come and kill them. Every time she woke up screaming and crying she wondered where Naru or her friends were. She was starting to doubt they were coming, she was even starting to doubt whether she was mad and they were just a figment of her imagination.

What if they were hurt?

What if they weren't coming?

What if there was no one to save her?

Was she to die here all alone?

Questions kept running through her head as tears started to stream down her cheeks once more.

_**Around broken in two **_

_**Till your eyes share into dust**_

"Where are you Oliver?" she whispered broken.

Gene never turned up to her dreams anymore, whether he could get through or whether she had made him up seemed to be a question always popping into her mind.

Her body started shaking as her crying got louder.

"I don't want to be here" she shouted "please" she finished in a whisper as she closed her eyes and looked up at the ceiling praying for help.

_**Like two strangers turning into dust **_

_**Till my hand shook with the weight of fear **_

Crying and curling up into a ball in the corner of the room Mai rocked back and forth trying to comfort herself. She was afraid, was she going to end up like the people in her dreams? She wondered whether they were still here as ghosts or if they had moved on . . . maybe they were unable to move on.

She couldn't sense anyone but that didn't matter seeing as she wasn't sure of anything at the moment. She could feel Mai Taniyama fading in her mind and a scared girl replacing the once strong young woman.

_**I could possibly be fading  
Or have something more to gain **_

Maybe they didn't care, maybe they never had cared Mai thought to herself as she tried to stop the tears from falling. Too many tears had fallen whilst she had been in this small white room. A white room with no windows, no door and no bed. It wasn't worth her tears she assured herself, hoping that they would stop.

She was tired, hungry and afraid but she too afraid to sleep and too afraid to eat, there was nothing she could do. Nothing could make her cheer up, she thought of her friends at SPR again and hoped that they were ok. As long as they were okay dying would not be so bad. Maybe it was better if she died she thought to herself. She could see Gene and her parents again.

_**I could feel myself growing colder  
I could feel myself under your fate **_

Gene.

Where was he?

Why hadn't he been in her dreams?

He was real, she assured herself. Telling herself over and over again that she wasn't mad and that these people were real, ghosts were real.

She laughed without humour and it echoed around the empty room.

"You've gone mad Mailina" she told herself with a smirk. A smirk that made her thoughts turn to Naru.

What was he doing?

Did he care that she was missing?

She could be dead for all they knew. She blinked as a sudden realisation came to her. Maybe she could astral project to them. She pushed herself up as she gasped at herself for being so stupid.

_**Under your fate  
It was you, breathless and torn **_

She had only astral projected once and that was to help find Masako when the young medium had been in trouble.

Could she do it again?

She pushed herself up off the floor, the room spun around her and she had to grab onto the wall for support. _Not eating was a bad idea for her health_ she thought with a bitter laugh _but eating could be an even worse idea_.

Steadying herself and taking a deep breath Mai shook off the wave of dizziness and sickness. She scanned the room hoping to find a more comfortable spot but the floor was all the same, a hard leather, it was even on the walls. The walls that were covered in her own blood she thought through narrowed eyes as she glared at the walls.

She sighed in frustration and sat down heavily on the floor near the middle of the room. She crossed her legs and placed her hands on them, on hand gently cupped in the other as she forced her body to relax. She took a deep breath in and slowly let it out before closing her eyes. Her back was straight as she tried to calm her emotions down.

It was obvious when she felt calmer because her back slowly relaxed and she had a slight smile on her face.

_**I could feel my eyes turning into dust  
Into strangers, turning into dust **_

_Home_ she thought.

Naru.

Ayako.

Bou-san,

Masako,

Lin-san …

Over and over in her mind she relayed everyones names and their images, hoping that this would send her soul soaring towards them.

Her eyes moved quickly behind her eyelids as the images came faster and stronger. She could practically here their laughter, their voices . . . she thought that she could even see them sitting together with lots and lots of empty coffee cups and maps and paperwork lay out in front of them all.

Masako curled up slightly towards John who was muttering something to Madoka who nodded in reply and sighed sadly.

Naru wasn't anywhere she could see but Lin was busy tapping away on his laptop.

Mai felt tears slide silently down her face as she thought of her friends, they all seemed to real and she couldn't remember this memory.

She let out a sad laugh as Yasu playfully kissed Bou-san's cheek only to receive a girly scream of disgust from the Monk and a hard shove.

"Mai?"

Mai jumped in shock as she heard Masako say her name in disbelief. She turned to Masako who had tears in her eyes and was slowly pushing herself up from her seat. Mai gasped and her hand flew up to cover her mouth as Masako looked at her with wide eyes. Everyone else was silent and looking at Masako now as she moved her way towards Mai.

Mai stared at her friend in shock, this wasn't a dream she thought. This was real. She had managed it. She had astral projected. That wasn't what had shocked her though.

Masako was round!

As in pregnant round!

Mai stared with her mouth hung open "you're pregnant" she murmured softly to herself as her gaze flickered towards her wedding finger. There was the engagement ring sat neatly against a wedding ring "and married" she said in a broken voice.

"How?" she asked in shock and disbelief. She was suddenly over come with grief. Just how long had she been in that white room?

"Mai? Is that really you?" she heard Masako ask but all she could do in response was take a fearful step back as Masako took one closer.

"Mai please don't be afraid" Masako whispered softly as though afraid she would scare Mai away.

Mai turned to scan the room, everyone was looking at Masako in confusion, they couldn't see her Mai realised. Only Masako can seeing as she was a Medium.

"Masako?" John asked from slightly behind Masako "what are you talking about?"

Mai turned her head to the side as she regarded him, he seemed happy. She turned back to Masako and noted that she was radiant, pregnancy really agreed with her.

"Mai's here" Masako stated simply as though there was no need for an explanation.

Yasu frowned "where?"

Masako pointed to me "there"

"But.." Ayako stuttered.

Bou-san gasped as Madoka clapped her hands to her mouth, her eyes suddenly filling with tears.

"if only you can see her Masako then that means … that means that she's …" Madoka shook her head mournfully as tears fell from her face.

Mai sighed and rolled her eyes "I'm not dead" she stated flatly but then paused with a frown "I . . . I don't think I am" she finished confused. She placed a hand to her chin and looked towards the ceiling trying to think back on what had happened.

She hadn't eaten whilst she was in that white room but if this was real then it had been months seeing as Masako seemed to be about six months along.

How can anyone survive without food for over six months?

They just can't, Mai answered her own question.

Mai's eyes suddenly narrowed as she turned her gaze towards the place she new to hold the calendar and yelped in surprise.

"No!"

"No, no, no, this isn't possible … this can not be" Mai gasped as she stared at the calendar. "this isn't real" she tried to assure herself as she stared at the calendar. She hastily made her way over to it and in anger swiped it off the wall. She was sure that she wouldn't be able to touch it but she did.

The calendar flew across the room and hit the door that belonged to none other then Oliver Davies.

Everyone jumped and yelped as the calendar hit the door with a loud thud. Mai stood breathing heavily as she stared at the place the calendar had hit.

"Mai, please talk to me".

Mai turned to look at Masako "and say what Masako" she asked sadly.

"I'm dead"

_**Turning into dust  
Turning into dust**_

"I'm dead" Mai repeated as grief over came her, her legs grew weak and she fell to the ground as sobs shook her body "I must be, there's no other explanation". She scrunched her fists in to her hair and screamed and cried in sadness. Why must everything be so confusing she thought to herself?

__Everything started moving so quickly making all members of SPR yelp except for Lin who was now pulling out his phone quickly, Masako who was staring wide eyed at Mai and Mai who was breaking into a thousand pieces with no one to help her.

She wanted some one to hold her, to pull her close and to tell her that everything will be okay.

"Mai please calm down" Masako screamed over the sudden noise of a screaming wind and things breaking.

Mai's sobs and cries didn't quieten but the wind stopped and everything fell to the floor.

"It's impossible" Mai stated as she rocked herself.

"Will someone please tell me what is going on in here?" a deep voice asked from just behind Mai.

Mai's head flew up and she turned to look at none other then Oliver Davies stood in the doorway staring at everyone with a hard expression.

"Naru" Mai whispered.

She stood up mechanically and moved towards him but he just moved through her as he walked forwards. Mai froze as she watched him walk over to help Lin right the table.

"Naru" Mai said louder in a broken voice.

"He can't hear you" Masako spoke softly but it made everyone stop what they were doing and pay close attention to her as she moved across the room and towards what they supposed was Mai seeing as they couldn't see her.

"Tell me what you know" Masako still spoke softly as though she was afraid that Mai would suddenly disappear "tell me what happened to you Mai".

At the sound of Mai's name Naru froze and spun to face Masako "Mai?" he asked, his voice broke as he stared at Masako.

Mai's shoulders fell and she nodded towards Masako "I don't know anything, everything's white, I didn't even think I was dead but I must be because I never touched any of the food they brought me and that calendar says that it's been nearly nine months since that last time I saw any of you".

Masako relayed what Mai had said to the others.

"No one can survive that long without food" muttered Yasu from beside Ayako.

Mai smiled softly "no, they can't".

Masako smiled sadly at Mai as tears fell from her eyes "I miss you".

Mai smiled back "then find me" she managed to whisper as she disappeared only to reappear back in the white room. Maybe she was dead or maybe she was still alive somehow. .. but there was a way to find out. They just had to find her, either they would find her or her … body.

She sighed and fell back so that she was lying on the ground, astral projecting … if that was what she did was so tiring. She would try again when she woke up.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	17. Monstrous Party

**Disclaimer: - I do not own Ghost Hunt**

**For all of you who like to read Harry Potter fanfics please read mine :) I would like everyone's feedback on "is this love?" thank you and I'm sorry it's taken so long to update but I have to leave my updates for when I'm at my friends because my internets is down … **

**VOTE IN MY NEW POLE PLEASE! **

* * *

_"Tell me what you know" Masako still spoke softly as though she was afraid that Mai would suddenly disappear "tell me what happened to you Mai"._

_At the sound of Mai's name Naru froze and spun to face Masako "Mai?" he asked, his voice broke as he stared at Masako._

_Mai's shoulders fell and she nodded towards Masako "I don't know anything, everything's white, I didn't even think I was dead but I must be because I never touched any of the food they brought me and that calendar says that it's been nearly nine months since that last time I saw any of you"._

_Masako relayed what Mai had said to the others._

_"No one can survive that long without food" muttered Yasu from beside Ayako._

_Mai smiled softly "no, they can't"._

_Masako smiled sadly at Mai as tears fell from her eyes "I miss you"._

_Mai smiled back "then find me" she managed to whisper as she disappeared only to reappear back in the white room. Maybe she was dead or maybe she was still alive somehow. .. but there was a way to find out. They just had to find her, either they would find her or her … body._

_She sighed and fell back so that she was lying on the ground, astral projecting … if that was what she did was so tiring. She would try again when she woke up._

* * *

Mai stared straight ahead at the opposite wall. She had astral projected only once more since the last time but she soon realised that she was too weak to do it again. She still didn't touch any of the food, she just glared at it every time it appeared in the room.

Gritting her teeth angrily she stood up as a plate appeared on the floor before her. She glared down at it and let out an inhuman shriek as she picked it up and threw it at the opposite wall.

"Let me out!" she screamed angrily, spinning around the room to glare at all of the white padded walls, all of them still coloured with her blood.

She refused to cry any more, no more tears ever fell from her eyes after seeing her friends. It was good to know they were looking but she knew that they would never find her.

How could they?

She didn't have any clues of where she was, she hadn't been out of this room, no one had even come into the room. Her dreams, more like nightmares showed that every person who wrote down their dreams were killed soon afterwards. There were others though, ones who didn't dream but who could do something else … like Naru.

They weren't killed straight away, something happened to them and Mai was pretty sure that what ever was doing this was taking away their powers. Mai used to be scared that they would come for her but lately she was hoping they would so that she could finally get out of this room. If dying was the only way then she felt that she would do it willingly.

She believed she wasn't dead anymore, at first she had thoughts that she was but then she stopped caring.

She was alive! She truly believed she was. She had always been told to trust her instincts and her instincts tell her that she was alive.

She was breathing heavily and still glaring at the food that was splattered on the wall in front of her. Why was it taking violet eyes so long to come to her? What did her want?

Her head whipped to the other side as she heard a noise. A noise was good, she hadn't heard one that she herself wasn't making. Hearing a noise would mean that there was someone else nearby. Her eyes scanned the room over and over hoping that a door would appear somewhere but none did.

Instead a man appeared before her. He looked to be in his fifties with grey hair that was starting to appear white. His dark brown eyes were so dark that at first glance Mai thought they were black.

She licked her dry lips and stared at him waiting for him to speak but he just continued to stare at her. After staring at him for five minutes Mai frowned at him, he didn't even blink as his gaze moved from her own eyes and down the length of her body.

It was the same look a scientist would give something he was seriously interested in.

The man then nodded to himself "you will do".

Mai bit her lip and furrowed her brows, what was he on about? She opened her mouth and hesitantly asked in a quiet voice "do for what?"

The man just smirked and with a nod of his head two more men had appeared. She knew they were men because of their stances and how tall they were but she could not see their faces for they were hidden beneath large black cloaks.

Mai's eyes widened as she realised that these two men were the same as the ones who killed the others. Gulping nervously she tried to step back but was yanked forwards by both of figures in the dark cloaks.

She struggled and tried to pull away but their hold was tight and she could not get them to loosen.

"Let me go!" she yelled still trying to pull away but the men just chuckled and pulled her towards the first man who had entered.

He was still smirking "I can see why our Lord has taken a liking to you" he scanned her again "you are much prettier then the others". He looked around the room with a slight frown "you seem to have left your blood" he paused and glared at her slightly "everywhere … no matter though" he waved his hand to show that he didn't really care "someone will come and clean it up for the next residence".

She opened her mouth to respond but was cut off as the white room disappeared around them and she found herself in a large room.

Glancing around the room Mai realised that it was a bedroom. Frowning she turned to look at the man she had dubbed 'The Scientist'. He was watching her closely, as though he was marking down everything she did. She frowned at him and continued to watch him until he began to speak again.

He pointed towards the large bed "my Lord has told me to tell you to wear that dress".

Mai folded her arms across her chest stubbornly "I wont" she said with narrowed eyes.

The Scientist just smirked with a quick nod "he said you would say that, and in that case he told me to" he leered at her, scanning her from head to toe again "force you into it if need be".

Mai shuddered and nodded "bathroom?"

With a satisfied nod the Scientist pointed towards a door to the left of the bed "through there, take a bath" he looked at her "you smell".

Mai glared at him "oh I wonder why, could it do with the fact that I have been locked in a room without a bath?"

The man shrugged "we gave you a toilet that's good enough".

With a growl Mai marched to the bed grabbed the clothing of it and marched through the door to the bathroom. She made sure to lock it behind her.

The bathroom was a soft green colour that relaxed Mai, the bath was in the centre and it was large enough to be a small swimming pool. Making sure to check all around the bathroom for anything hidden Mai then continued to turn on the taps and added everything that was on the side of the bath into the water.

She sat back and watched the bubbles increase as the water poured out of the tap. The noise and the sweet smell made Mai so calm that she could almost forget where she was … almost.

She felt the greatest relief in peeling off her clothes and stepping into the warm water. Gasping at the heat before her body sagged and relaxed in the water Mai couldn't help but scan around the room again. She was being paranoid she knew but she couldn't help it.

What were they up to?

She stared off at the clothing she had left on the side wondering why there was a need to change. She was grateful, not that she would tell them though. Being out of those old clothes and finally getting to wash her long greasy hair was some of the things Mai dreamed about doing whilst in that room.

There was a knock at the door and she turned to glare at it "hurry up" said a gruff voice on the other side.

Sighing in frustration Mai hurriedly washed herself and then as the water was draining from the large bath she continued to dry herself. Her hair was still wet and clung to the back of the dress that she pulled on over her head.

The dress was long enough to drag across the floor as she walked, it also clung to her body and made her self conscious. She ran her fingers through her curling hair and brought it all over one shoulder. She didn't have any shoes to put on other then the ones she had been wearing before but she didn't want to put them back on. Staring at herself in the mirror she realised how tired she looked, even after a nice relaxing bath (that wasn't long enough in her opinion) she still had bags under her eyes and she was still a lot paler then usual.

As she stared at her reflection she couldn't help but think that she looked like an angel. Her long white hair had curled and fell down past her waist as it was settled onto one of her shoulders, the white dress they had put her in looked so alike a wedding dress that Mai presumed it was one and the fact that she had no shoes made her look like one of the fantasy angels she read about in her books or saw in one of her favourite films.

Mai's eyes flashed gold as she glared at her reflection and she jumped back slightly startled. She wondered if her eyes turned gold every time she had an emotional outburst. Mai was curious about the changes she had undergone but knew that she probably would never find out what was going on.

"Stupid battery" she muttered to herself as she eyed the door wondering who was on the other side. Sighed she took one last look at herself before sadly walking up to the door and opening it slowly. They were still there waiting on the other side and they all leered in her direction.

She shivered and gulped nervously not stepping any further in to the bedroom then she already was. Her arms wrapped themselves around her waist as she looked away from them.

_When__will__Naru__come__and__save__me?_ Mai thought to herself as she warily watched the Scientist approach her. She couldn't run, she didn't know where she was and she didn't know where the escape was either. He reached out and grabbed her arm pulling her closer as he moved to march out of the room.

She stared at the floor praying she wouldn't trip over the dress as they hurried down long hallways.

They came to a sudden stop and as Mai looked up she realised that they were in a large room, there were buffet tables surrounding the room and people dressed in rich clothes and drinking from flutes of champagne talking around the room.

Mai frowned around at them until she set her eyes on people in cages, her eyes widened as she noticed a man from her last dream. He was in a cage near the far left, curled up as tightly as he could and as far away from everyone as he could get. He jumped every now and then when one of the people used a stick to poke through the bars of his cage. She watched horrified not knowing what to do as the man tried to weakly push the stick away from him.

She started to notice how the people around the room were stopping their conversations and looking her way. The Scientist still had a tight grip on her arm as though she was going to pull away and run.

Scanning around the room she realised some horrifying facts.

One, there were no windows and the only door in the room was the one that seemed to now be disappearing and started to look like the wall.

Two, there were more then one cage where someone was being poked with a stick or laughed at.

Three, the food wasn't normal … the meat was so rawr that the plates were pooled with blood. There were many foods that Mai didn't know what they were. She also noticed that many of the champagne flutes weren't filled with alcohol but a red liquid that looked so like blood that Mai swallowed so she didn't throw up.

And finally … the people weren't people. Some did indeed look like people where as others looked completely animalistic, many had extra parts attached to their being such as horns, tails, extra eyes, arms or legs.

She gasped at the realisation and wanted so desperately to run from the room. Scanning around she noticed how everyone was looked at her with deep hunger or curiosity, it wasn't the same looks they were giving the humans in cages it was something more … something that scared Mai so deeply that she wished she was in a cage instead.

Shaking slightly in fear she tried to make herself as heavy as possible so that the scientist couldn't pull her into the room but with one yank she was following him as he pulled her. He was a lot stronger then he looked mused Mai to herself as she kept her gaze to the floor.

"Ah I see our guest of honour has arrived" claimed a smooth velvety voice that made Mai's head snap up with wide eyes.

There sitting in a throne like chair in the middle of the far wall sat the most handsome man Mai had ever met. His hair looked like silk as it fell in waves to his shoulders, his eyes both different colours, one was green and the other blue stared at her with something like amusement. His skin was so tanned that he looked as though he had been out in the sun for a long time but he made him have a certain glow around him that pulled Mai towards him.

She didn't like the way he made her feel though because it felt forced and her instincts were telling her to run. She glanced around the room for an escape root only to freeze in fear as she heard a chuckle coming from near the throne. She whipped her head around so quickly that her hair hit the Scientist across the cheek. He yelped and let go of her arm but Mai stayed frozen as she stared wide eyed at none of the violet eyes.

He chuckled again as looked at her with satisfaction and such hunger that made her take a step back.

"Don't scare the poor girl son" said the same velvety voice of the man on the throne.

She hesitantly pulled her eyes of violet eyes and met the mismatched eyes of the handsome man that seemed to terrify her for no reason at all. Maybe it was because he looked too perfect or maybe it was because of the lust hidden just beneath his eyes.

Her gaze flickered to violet eyes and back again _Did__he__say__son?_ Her eyes widened as she came to the realisation that violet eyes was indeed related to the handsome man in front of her.

"W … who are you?" she asked softly as she stared at the man in front of her with curious eyes, there was no fear or repulsion of what was going on around her she was just curious.

_They__always__said__curiosity__killed__the__cat_she thought at thesame time as the man chuckled and said "They say curiosity killed the cat".

Mai ignored the fact that he had said exactly what she had thought and smirked "they also say that satisfaction brought it back".

Another chuckle that sent shivers down her spine "indeed they do" the man stood up from his throne and silently moved towards Mai.

He gently bowed at the waist and held out his hand, Mai frowned at him then hesitantly reached out to take his hand.

He smiled and lifted her hand gently to his lips, Mai averted her eyes as she blushed but couldn't help as he eyes flickered back to him.

"Who are you?" she whispered as she looked at him.

Her eyes scanned around the room again, what handsome man could have such a monstrosity of a party. Her gaze flickered to the caged beings in the corners and she sadly averted her eyes. The man who still held her hand gently in his watched her every move with mismatched eyes. He seemed satisfied in what ever he saw because he turned and nodded with a smirk towards his son.

Violet nodded back with a smirk and moved towards them both. The handsome man felt Mai stiffen and briefly wondered what his son could have done to make the beauty afraid of him. He watched her as she stared wide eyed at his son, Tatsuo.

He smiled down at the petite woman before him and said in his best velvety voice "Many people call me ..."

* * *

**Review :)**

**It's quite easy tbh if you think about it :P you could probably guess who this handsome man is ;) **

**If you have any guesses I'd be happy to hear them :D PLEASE REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**


	18. Huh? Say What!

**Disclaimer: - I do not own Ghost Hunt**

**Can I just ask what the hell is happening with the italics? Why do none of my italic sentences have spaces? **

* * *

_"W … who are you?" she asked softly as she stared at the man in front of her with curious eyes, there was no fear or repulsion of what was going on around her she was just curious._

_They always said curiosity killed the cat she thought at the same time as the man chuckled and said "They say curiosity killed the cat"._

_Mai ignored the fact that he had said exactly what she had thought and smirked "they also say that satisfaction brought it back"._

_Another chuckle that sent shivers down her spine "indeed they do" the man stood up from his throne and silently moved towards Mai._

_He gently bowed at the waist and held out his hand, Mai frowned at him then hesitantly reached out to take his hand._

_He smiled and lifted her hand gently to his lips, Mai averted her eyes as she blushed but couldn't help as he eyes flickered back to him._

_"Who are you?" she whispered as she looked at him._

_Her eyes scanned around the room again, what handsome man could have such a monstrosity of a party. Her gaze flickered to the caged beings in the corners and she sadly averted her eyes. The man who still held her hand gently in his watched her every move with mismatched eyes. He seemed satisfied in what ever he saw because he turned and nodded with a smirk towards his son._

_Violet nodded back with a smirk and moved towards them both. The handsome man felt Mai stiffen and briefly wondered what his son could have done to make the beauty afraid of him. He watched her as she stared wide eyed at his son, Tatsuo._

_He smiled down at the petite woman before him and said in his best velvety voice "Many people call me ..."_

* * *

He smiled down at the petite woman before him and said in his best velvety voice "Many people call me Satan".

Mai's mouth fell open in shock and disbelief as the man carried on.

"Or the Devil" he mocked using air quotes "or Lucifer, personally I prefer Lucifer seeing as it is my name" he smirked down at Mai who couldn't help but stay openly staring at him.

"Erm" she started unsure of what to say.

Lucifer waited patiently as Mai's mind seemed to catch up with what was being said "you're Lucifer?"

Lucifer nodded and bowed "at your service".

"Erm" she cocked her head to the side as she regarded him in thought "you're not how I thought you would be then".

Lucifer rolled his eyes "I'm not actually evil".

Mai raised an eyebrow in question "oh?"

Lucifer shook his head so his hair fell around his face swaying with the movement, Mai couldn't help but be captivated once again by the man's beauty.

His mismatched eyes looked at Mai in amusement "do you always believe in rumours Miss Taniyama?"

Mai frowned "no"

He nodded in satisfaction "then why believe that I am as evil as the stories say?"

Mai looked at him in thought "maybe because you have people in cages?" she asked more then stated.

Lucifer chuckled "those people are in no way good" he turned to point at the man Mai had first seen "that man there is a child molester, he does not deserve any pity from you Mai".

Mai shuddered as she looked at the man and shuffled slightly further away from his cage even if he was far away in the corner.

Lucifer nodded and then gestured to another cage "that woman there murdered her family because she couldn't deal with her new born child crying all the time and her husband being at work".

Mai peered at the woman in disgust "she killed her own children?" she asked in a strained voice.

"Indeed" Lucifer said with slight disgust showing in his own voice, he couldn't stand the humans who did horrible things and then always shouted at him telling him that they didn't deserve to live in such places as hell. He shook his head to clear his mind and pointed to another cage where a man was looking hungrily at Mai. Lucifer glared at the man slightly and moved closer to Mai, almost as though he would protect her.

"That man has raped over 112 teenage girls and has murdered 63"

Mai stared at the man then narrowed her eyes as he seemed recognisable. Where had she seen him before? She peered closer at him and then flinched back. She had dreamt about him … dreamt about what he had done. She took a deep breath on the urge to throw up and scanned the other cages. She came to the scary realisation that she had dreamt about everyone one of the people in the cages.

"My God" she whispered to herself before looking at Lucifer, she took a step back from him warily "why they all here? Why all these people?"

Lucifer's smile sent chills running down her spine "well my dear Mai the reason is because that all these people seem to be very angry at you . . . I just thought you should see what might happen if I wasn't here to stop them all taking revenge".

"Revenge?" she gasped out with wide eyes "I didn't kill them?"

Lucifer smirked "of course not" he looked her up and down "a small girl like you couldn't do much more then look pretty".

Mai narrowed her eyes in anger and scrunched up her fists until her nails were digging into her palms. How dare he! She glared at him and felt her anger well up until she was ready to snap.

"Did you know I've met your parents?" Lucifer said as though they were the closest of friends.

Mai watched him warily as he moved around her in a circle like a predator watching its prey. Did he think this was helping him in his cause to show her he wasn't evil?

She watched him with furrowed brows waiting to see where he was going with this.

"No?" he asked mockingly, he sighed deeply as though it was taking a lot of effort talking "yes, I knew that their child would be very special" he reached out and gently pulled some of Mai's long white hair away from the side of her face. She flinched away and looked at him warily as he brought the hair up to his face. He smelled the hair and let out a long sigh as though he were in heaven. Mai nearly laughed at the thought before another popped into her head.

She frowned at him as he gently tucked the hair behind her ear, she moved her face away from his hand as it trailed down her cheek. He pulled back with a smirk and moved to lounge on his throne again. He swung his right leg over the right side of the chair and used his left arm across the back of the chair as he looked at Mai.

He clapped his hands once making everyone in the room jump apart from Violet eyes who was lounging against the wall looking at Mai with sinister amusement "I was right" Lucifer said happily "You are a very special little thing aren't you?"

He looked towards his son who moved forwards "and that is why I am allowing the engagement of my son Tatsuo to Mai Taniyama" I spoke loudly so every creepy creature in the room could hear him.

It took Mai a moment and only a small one before she realised what he had just said "what?" she shouted staring at him wide eyed. She shook her head in disbelief "no, no way! Absolutely not, never going to happen!" she laughed shakily and shook her head whilst backing up slightly.

Tatsuo smirked at her "I told you I would be seeing you again and this time we can get much closer".

Mai took a deep breath so she didn't panic and pass out right there and then "Y … you can't do this".

"I'm afraid we can" Lucifer said with a roll of his eyes, he reached out a hand and a wine glass flew towards him landing neatly on his palm. He smirked at Mai again "welcome to the family" he said sarcastically as he watched her shake.

Before Mai could say anything Tatsuo had stalked forwards and grabbed her arm. She flinched in fear and looked up at him. He leaned down to whisper in his ear "you're mine now Mai" his breath sent chills along her neck.

"Come" he spread his free arm around the room "let me introduce my fiancé to a few friends" he then used the hand to stroke her cheek "we have plenty of … time to ourselves later" he sneered at her making her want to cry and scream right there and then.

She shakily gulped and wanted to protest but was pulled forwards. She desperately looked around the room for a way out, where was Naru? She thought to herself desperately. There was no way she was going through with this wedding, no way at all.

Her mind wondered as she was introduced to the ugliest and nastiest beings she had ever heard of or met. Many creatures that she was introduced to were things she had only heard of in myths.

She could feel Lucifer's eyes on her through the night and every time she accidentally looked his way her was staring intensely at her over the top of his wine glass. Not once that night did his son let go of Mai's arm and she was sure that bruise would be forming with the strong grip he kept on her.

How does one defeat the Devil?

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**I know only short but I wanted to update.**


	19. Realising the Truth

**Disclaimer: - I do not own Ghost Hunt**

**I've had this chapter done for a while :O but my internet is down and I've had to come to the internet to put this up. -_- we can all thank my arsehole of a Father for my internet being down, he decided to move it to the tramp's house he's run off with :| yeah not so good times atm. Although I am still very very angry with him he's still my father and I used to be a Daddy's girl so lets say I miss him very dearly but if I see him any time soon I'll kick him … where it really really hurts -_- **

**Tantrum over! I just want you to know that I don't know when or if my internet will be coming back on anytime soon so my updates may be a bit slow but I'm trying my best! It's just not that easy, I live in the middle of the country and it takes ages just to get to the nearest library.**

_**On with the story anyway! **_

* * *

_She could feel Lucifer's eyes on her through the night and every time she accidentally looked his way he was staring intensely at her over the top of his wine glass. Not once that night did his son let go of Mai's arm and she was sure that a bruise would be forming with the strong grip he kept on her._

_How does one defeat the Devil?_

* * *

Cringing Mai tried to pull away every time Tatsuo's grip tightened around her waist. She glared at him and growled under her breath but that only seemed to amuse him.

He was talking to a man with three horns on his head and Mai tried desperately not to stare at them too long, the man's eyes were pitch black and his face had a slightly greenish tint to it making him look ill. He was a large man, monster err thing… Mai couldn't decide which one he was. The only thing she did was that it was a man.

She didn't say anything as she watched her unwanted _fiancé _and this _thing_ laugh about something she had decided not to repeat for everyone's sanity. She looked away with a sigh and scanned the room once again for any hope of escape.

"Mailina Darling this is a very close friend of mine" I looked back to see that the _thing_ had been replaced by someone else. He didn't look as though he belonged at this type of party. His suit was black and perfectly pressed, he had long wavy blonde hair that just fell below his shoulders. His eyes the lightest of blues held a kindness that Mai hadn't seen anywhere else in this room, the corners were even crinkled with laugh lines.

Mai smiled for the first time that night and blush when the man placed a gently kiss on the back of her hand.

"The name's Hunter love" the man said with a wink.

Mai smiled "Mai" she offered before wincing when Tatsuo's hand tightened painfully on her wrist. She turned to glare at him slightly before looking away sadly with a sigh. She didn't bother to look at any of them again until she heard her name being called.

She glanced around with a frown, that voice sounded just like …

"Gene" she whispered as she saw a flickering image of her boyfriends dead twin brother. Staring with a slightly open mouth she glanced around to see if anyone else noticed him but they didn't.

Gene gestured for her to go to him but she looked at him sadly and shook her head with a slight gesture to Tatsuo's hand that was still holding her firmly in place. He looked at her in desperation before his image started flickering, Mai wanted to do nothing more then to run to him but knew she couldn't. Her eyes watered as his image disappeared and it left her wondering why he couldn't get through to her … where ever she was.

She looked towards Lucifer who was still perched on his throne looking smugly around the room. He hadn't seemed to notice anything amiss so Mai tried to scan the room again without bringing too much notice to herself.

"So I'm told I'm to be tutor to your fiancé?" asked Hunter bring Mai back to the conversation the two men were having.

She blinked at him with wide eyes "what?" she asked confused. She gritted her teeth and glared at Tatsuo as his nails dug into her side.

"Yes, Lucifer spoke to my boss and I was sent over, apparently you have power over energy?"

Mai nodded slowly and Hunter smiled "energy is close to the power of light so no one here could help you along the way".

"Along the way?" Mai asked.

"Yes" Hunter nodded "your powers have only just been brought out of you meaning they're weak at the moment, they will get stronger" he finished seriously "whilst I've never taught anyone with such a power as you have I'm sure it's just like my students who aren't strong enough for their powers".

"What happens to them?"

Hunter looked uncomfortable "erm well…" he bit his lip unsure on whether to tell her or not but one glance at her wide eyed gaze he carried on "well their light power burns them from the inside out" he pauses waiting for my to understand "no one ever survives that" he finished sadly.

Mai nodded slowly and tried not to throw up "and you think this might happen to me if I don't understand my powers?"

Hunter nodded warily "no one knows for sure but I think it best to avoid finding out" he suddenly smiled kindly "don't you?"

Mai nodded again much slower then before whilst her brain went into overload "okay" she whispered.

Tatsuo watched the conversation with a calculated gaze before his eyes flickered up to his Fathers. Lucifer held his gaze and seemed to understand what he was asking for he nodded once and stood up. The attention of everyone suddenly went towards him.

"Now I think it's time that I have the final dance with my lovely soon to be daughter in law".

Mai's legs went weak slightly and she was sure she paled even more then she already was. Her gaze flickered from Lucifer to Tatsuo who seemed to be unbothered by his Father wanting to dance with her and then to Hunter who seemed to watch everything with a calculating gaze. Sighing sadly and knowing she will not be able to get out of it she takes Lucifer's offered hand shakily.

Lucifer's hand was warm but Mai couldn't stop shaking as he place his arm around her waist and kept a tight grip on her hand with his own. He brought her uncomfortably close to him that when Mai gasped in a breath she could practically taste whatever shampoo he had used. She nearly giggled at the absurd thought of the Devil washing his hair but stayed frozen unwilling to do anything.

Lucifer twirled her around to the music and Mai swallowed at the dizzy feeling she was getting. She kept staring at his chest unwilling to look at any of the guests or into his eyes.

"You do look beautiful tonight Mailina" he said softly, his hot breath fanning across her neck.

She swallowed nervously but didn't say anything.

"You have such unusual hair" he said as the hand around her waist moved to toy with the end of her long hair.

She didn't looked up but nodded and said quietly "I know".

"You know do you?" he said amused before they fell into silence again.

Mai was feeling overly nervous about the length of this dance as it never seemed to be coming to an end. She glanced around and met the steady gaze of Hunter, he was watching them through narrowed eyes as if he had just realised something.

"I see you've met Hunter?" Lucifer asked as he dipped her.

She looked up at him from her dipped position "I think I've more then likely been personally introduced to everyone here" she said darkly.

Lucifer smirked "yes you _'more then likely'_ have" he didn't pull her up from the dipped position but held them there as he spoke conversationally "he's our resident angel you know".

Mai's eyes widened in shock "what?" she managed to burst out.

Lucifer nodded with a smirk "yes, whilst" he looked upwards "The big man can't do anything to get you out of here he can send his little" he narrowed his eyes at Hunter as he pulled her up again and pulled her close "followers" he finished disgusted " to make sure that you aren't coming to any harm".

He rolled his eyes whilst all Mai could do was look at him in shock "do you mean that 'the big man'" she quoted his words "has been trying to get me out of where ever it is that I am".

"Oh honey, you're in Hell" said Lucifer with a large satisfied smirk "and yes, we're not allowed in each others" he thought over the word to use "domain".

Mai bit her lip "so what's with the tutoring bit then?"

Lucifer shrugged as he continued to move them around the dance floor effortlessly gliding around the other dancing couples "none of my people can teach you seeing as our magic is dark" he looked down at her with a spark in his eyes that she didn't recognise "the angels is light and I believe that yours is closest to the Angels then to the" he paused "the demons".

Mai looked around the room as he spun them again "you mean all these things are demons?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Lucifer sighed as though he thought she had asked something stupid and she suddenly had the image of Naru doing that. She gulped and looked away at the thought of him completely missing Lucifer's reply.

Lucifer pulled her to a stop near a wall and nodded to Tatsuo who was stood to the side, he moved towards them and gripped Mai's arm painfully making her wince.

She glared at him "are you personally trying to give me bruises?" she hissed.

Tatsuo looked slightly shocked as he blinked owlishly.

Lucifer chuckled as he waved a hand at the wall "my son does not know his own strength" Mai ignored them both and watched amazed as the wall wavered to create the image of a door.

Lucifer strode through it and Tatsuo pulled Mai after him whilst all Mai could do was look back towards the place where Hunter had been. He was still there standing and watching them leave with narrowed eyes. He seemed to nod towards her before he disappeared leaving a flutter of feathers floating towards the ground.

It took quite a while to get to wherever Lucifer was taking them, the walls covered in a red silk and the furniture the darkest brown Mai had seen before. The hallways long with many doors along the way, Mai was sure she would never find her way out on her own.

"Now you will not be able to leave this room until I come for you" Lucifer turned to smirk at her "After all you must not see you soon to be husband until the actual wedding".

Mai frowned "but that's only the day befo…" her eyes widened and she shook her head furiously "no! I'm not getting married to him tomorrow!" she spat angrily at them both trying to pry her arm away for Tatsuo who didn't seem to move an inch other then look towards his father.

"You don't have a choice" shouted Lucifer shocking her to the point where she froze. He calmed slightly and said quieter "you do not have a choice in the matter and the sooner you are married the sooner I can have my heir".

Mai frowned "but isn't Tatsuo your heir? And how would a child that came from me and" she glared towards the man still holding her firmly in place "_him_" she spat disgusted at the thought "become your heir?"

Lucifer chuckled "oh my dear, you might be marrying my son but once your in my family" he stalked up towards her until their noise were inches apart "your mine!" he whispered.

Mai's eyes widened and she choked out "w..what?"

Lucifer smirked "I'm cursed you see, I'm not allowed to ever set foot out of this dimension where as my son is and he was the only way I could find a bride to join our family" he looked her up and down "you were his choice, he felt your power and knew that you would be a great asset and that we _Devils_ only have the best".

He turned around and stalked down the hallway, Mai was pulled along silently as she felt that if she were to speak she might just throw up.

After a while she whispered "isn't that a little barbaric?"

Tatsuo looked down at her "what?"

Mai didn't look up at him but kept her eyes on Lucifer's back "sharing women between you other family members" she frowned "it's wrong".

Tatsuo chuckled sinisterly "you're in Hell sweetheart" he said mockingly "you'll be lucky if you can find anything not wrong down here".

All Mai could do was stare at the floor in reply. She was of course running through all of her options in her head. Before long she was thrown into a large room.

"I'd get a good night sleep if I were you" Tatsuo said before nodding to his father and stalking off.

Mai gulped and refused to look up at Lucifer as he walked towards her. She felt his breath fanning across her face but closed her eyes.

"It wont be as bad as you think it will be" he whispered in her ear making her shiver terrified of her future "you might even come to enjoy it" he said as his lips glided along her cheek and to her lips with out truly touching her skin.

She stood shaking unwilling to do anything until he left. His hand came to her chin and tilted her face up to look at him.

"Open your eyes Mailina" it was an order and Mai's eyes opened unwilling "good girl" he whispered, his eyes gliding across her face taking in everything before they paused on her lips.

Mai was shocked when his lips pressed against hers, the heat of his searing right through hers making her feel as though she were on fire. Her eyes widened in shock and she moved her hands to his chest to try to push him off. She gasped in a breath and stumbled back when she finally managed to pry herself away from him. She stumbled back until her legs hit the bottom of the bed as she fell onto it.

She sat staring at him wide eyed as he pulled himself together, straightening up and looking at her with his insufferable smirk again "you wont be able to resist after tomorrow, you wont have a choice" he said before stalking out of the room. She didn't hear a key locking the door but knew she would not be able to leave.

Tears came to her eyes as she brought her hand to her still searing lips, they rolled down her cheeks slowly and gasped on a sob. Suddenly before she knew it she was crying and couldn't seem to stop herself. She wrapped her arms around herself and rocked back and forth on the end of the bed.

When her tears had finally subsided she sat quietly her eyes glazed over with a faraway look as she thought of what she could do to get out of there.

_Astral Project_ whispered a voice that sounded like Gene. Mai closed her eyes and calmed herself and was about to think of her friends when a smooth voice asked "What are you doing?"

Her eyes snapped open to look into the blue eyes belonging to Hunter.

She glanced around the room confused and wary, the door was still locked "how did you get in here?"

Hunter shrugged "the main thing is that I know how you can get out".

Mai stared at him "why would you help me?" she asked warily.

Hunter narrowed his eyes "I don't work for the Devil, my boss is the opposite".

Mai looked at him "you mean like God?"

Hunter rolled his eyes and smirked "something like that yes".

"A…and you'll help me?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Because I was sent to help you" Hunter replied simply.

Mai stared at him as she bit her lip but decided not ask "Then how do I get out?"

Hunter smiled "you don't 'get out'" he quoted using his fingers "you go home to your body".

Mai blinked confused "to … my body? What do you mean?"

Hunter frowned and cocked his head to the side "you mean you don't know?"

"Know what?" Mai asked confused.

Hunter laughed in disbelief "well wow" he said with a shake of his head "your not actually here Mai".

"What?" she was getting more frustrated and confused.

"This place as you know is hell, were only the Devil, demons and …souls tread" he said slowly waiting for her to understand.

She looked at him with wide eyes and screamed "am I dead?"

Hunter sighed and rolled his eyes "no, you're not dead" he paused "You have a spirit guide don't you?" Mai nodded so he continued "okay well he's a spirit but if he connected to his body and there was enough power, enough energy then he may just be able to come back to life".

Mai sucked in a breath "alive again?" she whispered and when Hunter nodded her eyes widened "Energy? Like my energy" she said referring to her powers.

Hunter nodded "now you understand me".

Mai licked her lips and sat up as she stared at Hunter "so you're saying I could make Gene come back to life?"

Hunter shrugged, not caring to know who Gene was "with enough energy" he waved his hand "but enough about that what I'm trying to tell you is that you're alive because you can reconnect with your body using your power over energy".

Mai bit her lip "but where is my body?"

Hunter sighed and sat down on the floor suddenly tired of standing "England, you're body was found by a Mr and Mrs Jones in North Wales and they contacted a Mr Martin and Mrs Luella Davis using your contacts from your phone because they were the most recently contacted" he paused to catch his breath "Mr Davis flew your body to London where it know resides".

Mai let out a sigh of relief "so Martin and Luella have my body?" Hunter nodded "since when?"

Mai watched in amusement as Hunter checked a watch on his left wrist "since 2am of Thursday the 19th of March …three months ago" he finished quietly watching for Mai's reaction.

Mai took a deep breath and asked quietly "how long have I been here?"

Hunter licked his lips and nervously glanced away "by my calculations you've been _'in a coma'_ for roughly over a year" he glanced back but quickly averted his eyes again.

"Over a year" Mai breathed out. She was silent for a moment before she sat up straight "I want to get out of here".

Hunter nodded pleased "good because we're getting you out whether you wanted to or not" He pushed himself up "right well I need you to Astral Project again but his time think of you're body, think of how the blood pumps through your veins and how your heart pounds, try to remember how it felt to touch, how your emotions worked" he went on and on and Mai sat listening and thinking until he finally stopped "okay we're going to give this a try".

He stepped back and away from her and Mai closed her eyes thinking of all the thoughts about her body, she remembered how her heart pounded faster when she thought of Naru and how she loved the feel of soft silk and how she was going to be very angry when she finally reached her body.

She felt exactly when it happened, it felt like she had just become solid and she found it hard to breath. She gasped and her eyes flew open, her hands scratching at a tube in her mouth.

Arms grabbed her own forced them to her side but she was too busy choking to see who it was.

She heard distant voices shouting and the sudden relief of being able to breath before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she was unconscious once again. Her last thought was one of relief, she would soon see her friends.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	20. Gene

**Disclaimer: - I do not own Ghost Hunt**

**Okay, so I'm royally irritated -_- all my stories were deleted off of my laptop [don't know how] and they were a lot of chapters I hadn't updated on fanfiction yet including this one which I had to rewrite my computer sucks! It's way too old! **

**I'm disgusted in the shortness of this page -_- shame on me! **

* * *

_He stepped back and away from her and Mai closed her eyes thinking of all the thoughts about her body, she remembered how her heart pounded faster when she thought of Naru and how she loved the feel of soft silk and how she was going to be very angry when she finally reached her body._

_She felt exactly when it happened, it felt like she had just become solid and she found it hard to breath. She gasped and her eyes flew open, her hands scratching at a tube in her mouth._

_Arms grabbed her own forced them to her side but she was too busy choking to see who it was._

_She heard distant voices shouting and the sudden relief of being able to breath before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she was unconscious once again. Her last thought was one of relief, she would soon see her friends._

* * *

"Gene" Mai whispered as she stared wide eyed at the boy in front of her, she blinked slowly as he spun around shocked to finally see her.

"Mai!" he shouted overjoyed, running up to her and pulling her into a hug that expressed just how relieved he was to see her.

Mai gasped in a deep breath "oh my god" she said quietly as she gripped the back of Gene's shirt "I … I thought" she took another deep breath to stop the tears from coming when she realised she couldn't finish her sentence.

Gene pulled away and looked down at her "you don't know how frantic everyone has been, all we had was your body and … I couldn't even feel you anymore" he stopped talking and shook his head "it was like you were dead and your soul had already moved on but I know that wasn't true".

Mai was silent as she listened to him "but now … and how … I don't understand Gene finished looking completely confused.

Mai let out a small laugh "I wasn't dead" sighing she sat down gazing around thoughtfully at the vast fields around her "where are we?" she asked.

Gene stayed standing and scanned the fields around them, he grimaced as he turned to Mai "I'm guessing you don't get breaks from your dreams" he shrugged and looked around "I'm not too sure where we are exactly but I think it may be to do with the couple who have asked Noll for help".

Mai nodded "so they have a case?"

Gene shook his head "They haven't accepted a case since you disappeared".

Mai gasped loudly and her head snapped up to glare at Gene "They stopped because of me! Are they completely crazy!" she took a deep breath to calm her anger and shook her head.

Gene was silent as he stared at her in thought "it's quite scary when you do that" he finally said quietly.

"Do what?" Mai asked unimpressed at his change of topic.

"When you're angry your eyes turn white, they kind of glow" he simply replied still studying her.

Mai not knowing how to reply to that simply shrugged and glanced around "is something supposed to happen?"

Gene once again turned to regard the empty fields surrounding them before his head cocked to the side and he peered further to his left "I guess we're about to find out" he said.

Mai turned to look where he was looking and could see three figures running towards them "can they see us?" she asked curiously because in some of her dreams the people could see her.

Gene shook his head "no, we're just here to watch" he reached out a hand to help Mai up and then they both stood waiting for the figures running there way.

Mai pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes "is this case supposed to be in the middle of no where?"

They heard faint laughing as the figures came into sight, one was a woman with long flowing red hair and the other two were men, identical in everything but their attitude. Mai noticed how one looked more cheerful then the other, she stayed silent regarding them both, her eyes scanning every inch of them.

"Twins" Gene murmured with a frown "identical twins".

Mai shook her head "Triplets" she said realising how alike they all looked "I'm guessing the only reason the girl looks different is because she's … well she's a girl and they're boys" she finished simply with a shrug.

"Isobel slow down!" on of the boys sighed and rolled his eyes whilst the other snickered behind his hand.

"Oh come on John!" Isobel giggled happily as she spun around "the sun is shining, the birds are singing and Mary-lee is waiting for you" she finished in a sing song voice.

John blushed but scowled at his sister "that doesn't mean we should rush" he snapped trying to hide his embarrassment.

Isobel sighed but slowed down until she was walking between her brothers, she looped her arms through their and skipped between them "so…" she started glancing from John then to Richard.

John rolled his eyes but decided not to comment whilst Richard raised a brow and looked down at his sister "what?" he asked.

Isobel pulled them both to a stop and looked up at them seriously "these arranged marriages wont change us will they?" she glanced from one brother to the other "I … you're my brothers and I could never survive if I lost you both" she frowned sadly "will you even visit anymore once you are married?"

Mai glanced at Gene who was watching curiously before her eyes moved to scan the surrounding area, surely they weren't just watching the triplets chatter. Upon seeing nothing suspicious she glanced back at the siblings.

"Of course we will you silly muppet" John drawled but Mai could see the slight grief hidden deeply in his eyes.

Richard nodded with a small smile hoping to relieve Isobel of her worries. Isobel stared at them silently but didn't say anything, when both brothers shifted on the feet uncomfortably she continued walking leaving them behind.

"Isobel" they called after her but she didn't pause in her walking. When they finally caught up to her again Mai felt a familiar pull in the back of her mind.

She turned to Gene "I'm waking up soon" she simply said before Gene could even open his mouth to tell her. She smirked at the look on Gene's face before pulling him in to a hug once again, she breathed in his familiar scent and sighed happily "it's good to have you back in my head again".

Gene patted her head as if she were a pet and nodded with a smile "go see your little god-daughter" he paused and smirked at her "and the man who has been searching for you for over a year" he grinned as she blushed "he missed you, he's been borderline manic".

Mai smiled "I have a God-daughter?"

Gene snickered and nodded "yep you do, she's a beauty" he shrugged "anyway tell that brother of mine to stop his depressive thoughts, I may be dead but I can still hear him" he paused to mutter something about twins before tapping her on the forehead "sleep well".

Mai couldn't even reply before her eyes drifted shut and she felt the ground beneath her shift. Before she finally succumbed to sleep she heard Gene say "oh and tell him to accept the case".

* * *

**Gahhhhh, I'm so sorry that this isn't much :/ but I wanted you all to have an update! NEXT CHAPTER NARU! YAY!**


	21. I Love you, Forever

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ghost Hunt**

* * *

_Gene patted her head as if she were a pet and nodded with a smile "go see your little god-daughter" he paused and smirked at her "and the man who has been searching for you for over a year" he grinned as she blushed "he missed you, he's been borderline manic"._

_Mai smiled "I have a God-daughter?" _

_Gene snickered and nodded "yep you do, she's a beauty" he shrugged "anyway tell that brother of mine to stop his depressive thoughts, I may be dead but I can still hear him" he paused to mutter something about twins before tapping her on the forehead "sleep well"._

_Mai couldn't even reply before her eyes drifted shut and she felt the ground beneath her shift. Before she finally succumbed to sleep she heard Gene say "oh and tell him to accept the case". _

* * *

Mai yawned and rubbed her eyes sleepily as she pushed herself into a seated position, the room was dark and she could hear a faint beeping but nothing more. She frowned in confusion as her eyes adjusted to the strange room. The frown soon turned to one of relief mixed with grief as she remembered what had happened. The beeping got louder and faster as she trained to contain her tears, she was unsure whether she wanted to cry in relief or sadness, maybe even a mix of both.

She shifted on the bed and realised that something was attached to her arm, glancing down she barely saw the needle in her arm through the darkness. She cringed as she pulled it out quickly, her fear of needles having increased with her memories coming back. She looked down on her chest at the wires attached to her and pulled them off in irritation. The beeping stopped and all she could hear was one long annoying noise. She knew what the noise meant having heard it plenty of times before.

She stiffened wondering if anyone would come running but when no one did she frowned and pushed herself of the bed. Her legs gave out and her eyes widened as she fell to her knees, she rolled her eyes having realised just how long she hadn't moved her body. Her muscles in her arm and neck were already beginning to burn with use. She took a few deep breaths and urged her legs to move, she wasn't sure how long it took before she stood up uneasily on shaky legs.

When she looked down at what she was wearing she noticed she had on her favourite white nightdress. Her fingers moved to grip the light material as she let herself sigh in relief, she really was with her friends. Mai glanced around her, the room was still dark but her eyes had begun to adjust to the darkness much more. She moved towards the outline of the door carefully, it was already open she realised as she reached out a hand to check. She hesitated only slightly before she stepped out into a cold hallway. She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself, this place – wherever she was – was very cold at night.

Something told her to go right so she did, she moved as slowly and as quietly as she could. She passed three doors before something told her to stop, she turned to peer inside a small room. There was a little pink star nightlight on that gave the room a welcoming look but it was the crib in the middle that pulled Mai fully into the room. She slowly moved towards the crib before looking down at the sleeping baby. Her eyes filled with tears as she stared at her Goddaughter.

"You're so beautiful" she whispered as she reached to stroke the baby's cheek, the baby shifted slightly in her sleep but didn't waken.

Mai smiled as more tears fell "I missed so much" she said softly "I'm sorry I wasn't here for your birth but I will try to be here to see you grow up".

Mai watched for a few moments longer as the baby slept before her gaze moved back to the door, she hesitated as she looked back at the baby but decided it best to see if any of the others was awake.

Moving out of the room she continued to make her way down the hallway, she was shocked to see how big wherever she was actually was. When she finally reached some stairs she felt nothing short of relief, her muscles were killing her and she wanted nothing more then to collapse and sleep from exhaustion. The thought made her giggle seeing as she had been 'sleeping' for months, years even. She winced in pain with every step she took and nearly collapsed with relief as she finally reached the bottom.

She could hear faint voices and her heart thumped excitedly against her ribcage. The thought of her friends, of Naru made her want to run towards them but she knew she had to be cautious and she wasn't sure that she could actually run without collapsing. It didn't take her long to find the room where the voices echoed from.

She was suddenly overcome with fear, how would they react? It had been over a year, she had missed her 19th birthday and would soon be 20! That thought alone made her heart stop. Shaking off her silly thoughts and emotions she placed her hand on the door and gently pushed it open.

They were all there, Monk, Ayako, Masako, John, Yasu, Madoka, Lin, Luella, Martin and most of all Naru was there. She felt tears come to her eyes as she gazed at them all, she was thankful that none of them had noticed her yet so she could see how much they had changed. It amazed her how much a year could change someone yet they were still the same people she loved so much.

Her tears fell from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks as her eyes connected with Masako's. Masako stared at her with wide tear filled eyes before she let out a watery laugh "Mai!"

Everyone's head snapped towards Masako before following the direction of Masako's eyes. They all gasped and called out her name before jumping up and rushing towards her. It surprised Mai slightly that Masako who was the furthest from her was the first to reach her. She let out a small laugh of relief as Masako's arm wrapped around her and her own wrapped around her best friend.

"I'm so glad you're okay" Masako said quietly "I thought you would never wake up!"

Mai squeezed her eyes shut "I'm sorry" she whispered.

Masako frowned and let her go, before she could say anything more people were hugging Mai. Mai winced in pain as Monk hugged her way too hard.

"Ouch woman what was that for?" he yelped and rubbed his head as Ayako slapped him.

"You were hurting her you moron!" she yelled at him.

Mai winced again at the loud voices, she moved her eyes away from the yelling couple and looked passed everyone to see a frozen Naru staring at her in disbelief. She stared at him afraid of his reaction but felt her body move towards him. She found herself standing in front of him, she didn't look up at him but stared at his chest.

"Mai" he whispered pained.

She still refused to look up but instead chose to reach out and touch him, her hand lay flat against his chest just over his heart. She felt her body relax with every bump she felt.

"Naru" she whispered back just as pained as his voice.

Naru finally snapped out of his shock and lifted his hand, he lightly grasped Mai's chin and lifted her head so he could see her eyes. He saw the pain and the sorrow in her gaze and was sure that she could see into his very soul herself.

They stayed staring into each other's eyes, neither realising the hush that suddenly fell over the crowd.

"I'm glad you're here" Naru whispered gently.

Mai finally let a small smile lift the corners of her mouth "I didn't think I'd be here".

They didn't say much more but the look in Naru's eyes told Mai exactly how he felt and she was sure that her own did the same. She was shocked when his lips covered hers but soon found herself surrendering into the deep kiss. When they both pulled away Mai rested her head forehead against his and smiled, she was happy to see the small smile on Naru's face as well. She could feel his hot breath fan her face as they both panted slightly.

What Naru said next shocked her but she suddenly felt her heart fill with warmth and her smile grew wider.

"I love you" he whispered to her.

Mai still smiling stared into his deep blue eyes and replied "always" before gently kissing him again.

She pulled away with a dreamy sigh, her once aching muscles were like jelly and her tears had stopped. Naru gently wiped the tear stains from her cheeks before pulling away and looking towards his parents.

"I think that maybe she should rest a little more before we discuss what has happened" he said quietly, back into the emotionless Naru. No one argued with him because they had yet to recover from the shock they had both given them all.

Yasu was the first to recover, his finger quickly moved between them both "w . . . when?"

Mai frowned before looking at Naru "did we not tell anyone?"

Naru frowned in thought before shaking his head "we'll explain after we've all gotten some sleep" was all he told the others before he gently took Mai's hand and pulled her with him out of the room.

Mai glanced back and smiled brightly at them all with a small wave of her hand before the door closed.

Naru pulled her with him through the hallways and up the stairs, he took another stairway and Mai was out of breath by then. She grimaced in pain and Naru noticed "are you hurt?"

She shook her head "just exhausted".

Naru nodded before he pulled her into his arms bridal style, Mai squeaked but didn't argue with him knowing that she would lose. She gripped his shirt tightly with her pale hands and buried her head in his chest. She fought against the sleep that wanted to take over as Naru carried her into his room. She glanced up at him questioningly.

"Am I staying in here with you?" she asked confused.

"Of course" Naru replied with a roll of his eyes "baka" she heard him mumble under his breath.

"I heard that" she grumbled making him chuckle. She smiled as she felt the rumble in his chest from his laughter "I love it when you laugh" she whispered happily.

"Is that all you love" he whispered as he placed her gently under his covers.

Mai snickered at the black sheet before she shook her head "I love chocolate" she stated teasingly before a yawn broke out.

Naru lay beside her but on top of the covers "is that all?" he asked again his tone much softer.

Mai gulped as she felt herself grow hot, she didn't look at him but continued to fiddle with the fabric of the pillow under her head "I love puppies" she whispered in reply.

"Anything else?" he asked, his voice so gently and soft that Mai's eyes moved to meet his involuntarily.

She stared at him for a moment before smiling "I love you" she whispered before she kissed him gently on the lips, she pulled back with soft smile and lifted her hand to move his hair from his forehead.

His smiled at her as he caught her hand, he pulled it towards his lips and kissed the palm. He then pulled it against his chest where his heart was. Mai smiled as she felt the thump of his heart against her hand, the rhythm helping the sleep to overcome.

Before she fully succumbed to her sleep she felt Naru kiss her forehead softly and say one word that filled her with such warmth.

"Always".

* * *

**Review :) **

**I now have a page on facebook ((( **Nala Moon – Fanfiction **))) that you can like, I shall be informing people on there which chapters I will be writing, I will ask any questions I need help with, you can share your own stories over the page with the other likers :) you can also share pictures to do with your fanfictions, other fanfictions or just couples you like! Does not have to be about Harry Potter pecifically. Like if you wish or don't I don't mind. The page is for your benefit as well as mine.**


End file.
